<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bend The Rules by itcrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199307">Bend The Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal'>itcrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Niall Horan, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hot Sex, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn Malik, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Student Niall Horan, Sub Niall Horan, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Styles, Top Liam Payne, Top Louis Tomlinson, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a very wild past. His uni years were completely out of control, including heavy drinking, cheating and eventually losing Louis, who he believed was the one real love. Now he has settled down with Liam, who finally managed to tame him and gave his life some order. But nothing lasts forever. Someone new and someone from the past will shake up their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mini series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked out of the shower, leaving a line of hot steam and an apple/cinnamon scent behind him. He lazily wrapped a crispy white towel around his waist, running his tattooed fingers through his dripping wet hair. He shivered a bit, it was quite cold and gloomy today, which reminded him to go and set the heater to a higher level. He wasn’t really used to wear a lot of clothes in the privacy of his home. He poured himself a cup of hot coffee before he took a sip and brought his mug to the terrace. It was sort of his morning ritual. He loved their rooftop terrace, it was definitely his favorite spot in their three bedroom apartment. Right now, it did not actually look that fancy, under the hazy autumn sky, with all those fallen leaves on the rustic furniture, but he simply loved the view. He loved the little fairy lights wrapped around the railing, which was naturally Harry’s idea, because Liam was just so above those small things. He pulled out one cigarette out of the pack on the window frame, blowing the smoke into the cold morning air. It was calming. Those little moments always made him feel composed, because there was some sort of certainty in them. The coffee, the cool air, the city buildings under a thick layer of mist. All of these granted each morning. He threw the finished cigarette out before eventually closing the huge french window and glancing at Liam, sitting on a barstool in their kitchen, which was connected to the living room, as an open space.</p><p>He was going through some papers, sipping on his own coffee thoughtlessly. </p><p>“Hey”. </p><p>Harry hugged him from behind, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Jesus Harry, you’ll make my suit all wet”.</p><p>Liam protested, smoothing out his fitted grey suit, clearly annoyed. </p><p>“Sorry”. </p><p>Harry said simply, taking a place right across the bar isle, staring at the other boy. He wasn’t mad at him, because Liam was only being Liam. He has just started his job at the university and he was taking it super seriously. Harry actually admired Liam’s enthusiasm and the fact he always knew exactly what he wanted in life and he never stopped until he got it. That came for his work and for his relationships as well. Liam always knew he wanted to be a teacher, little by little a professor. He was passionate about it, he knew it was something he was good at. Always a straight A student, no one really expected anything less from him, also good at sports, the college sweetheart and the pride of his parents. When Liam graduated, literally all the doors opened for him. Considering the perfect grades and the full sport scholarship, there wasn’t a single college to refuse his application. Liam was annoyingly excellent. No wonder his choice of a boyfriend made many eyebrows rise. </p><p> </p><p>He met Harry at the campus, during the third year of college. Harry was studying art, but he honestly spent most of his time hungover at the local café or at the house parties at some random places. Harry was the wild child. He was talented, there was no doubt about that, and actually, the professors themselves kind of begged him to put himself together. But Harry never put up with someone else’s shit, he never listened. He used to follow his own rules and if he wanted to party 5 days in a row, he simply did that, not matter what. He was living his best life. He was reckless and he loved the attention. His charisma always filled up the room and he knew he could have basically anyone, girl or boy. He was a master at giving those looks. Those looks that make people melt. He knew he was wanted, he knew people craved him and he was drunk on this thought. He used to start drinking tequila shots Monday morning, never made it to a class, then having some friends over for further drinking, with them blinds shut and suddenly, it was Wednesday and he was too trashed to function until Friday.<br/>
He somehow made it through the first year and his only real luck was Louis. Thinking about it know, he was still amazed how he deserved someone like that in his life. During this period of his life, Harry was utterly useless and he never understood what Louis saw in him. Maybe it was the fact everyone wanted Harry and he chose Louis out of them all. </p><p>Louis was studying art as well, but unlike Harry, he actually got his master without further issues. Louis was a spoilt child. His father owned the most exclusive galleries and his own private collection was pretty impressive. Money always ran in this family and Louis was the proper only child with a silver spoon in his mouth. He had an apartment on his own, he drove the newest Porsche, he had a couple of Rolex watches at the age of 18. There was nothing his family couldn’t do to make his life even more comfortable. Despite all those beautiful and expensive things the owned, Louis was surprisingly down to Earth. He never bragged about anything, he never showed off his wealth at all. He was indeed very normal inside and didn’t want to be treated based on his daddy’s cash. He asked Harry out that one time and Harry actually expected him to take him to some posh restaurant, because it was no secret who he was. Harry’s jaw dropped when Louis drove him to a local cheap pizzeria, because the pizza was “just the best there”. It was the moment Louis stole his heart for himself for a very long time. They had the best pizza in town and the best laugh together. It was exactly like the moment from awkward teen movies when they say “It feels like I’ve known you for years”. They both did feel this way. They did not remember how many hours they spent together that night. But it was most definitely enough to fall in love with each other unconditionally. They talked and they drank cola, then they ordered red wine and finished maybe three bottles. Louis drove them back to his apartment completely out of his mind and they were laughing at the fact it was the very first time Louis was drunk driving. He never did it again though. They somehow ended up on Louis bed, with another bottle of wine opened, this time definitely more expensive that the ones at the pizzeria, but Harry couldn’t care less. He was high on the alcohol, high on the scent of Louis. He didn’t know how, but he knew this was different. A lot different compared to all of his random hook ups. This was Louis. This was meant to be. This was the love of his life, this was the moment. They fucked twice that night. First hard and fast, like there was no tomorrow. After the strongest wave washed over, they were more likely making love, slowly and deep. He let Louis fuck him both times, even though Harry was usually the dominant one. It just felt so natural with Louis. Everything felt to natural with him. The countless coffees, lunch dates, stolen kisses at the library. They were obsessed with each other and that was actually the bright time of Harry’s studying. He quit the party life, because he wanted to be with Louis, who wasn’t that much into it. He wasn’t a prude at all, but he wasn’t a huge party boy either and Harry wanted to please him. His grades went up and his life was finally getting together. He passed his first year of college with Louis’s help and probably, with the help of his father, even though he would never admit that. He was still failing at one subject by the end of the year but suddenly, he passed without further questions. At first, he thought the professor just had a mercy on him, but the look on Louis’s face when they were talking about it told him otherwise. Louis basically granted him the second level and Harry decided he didn’t like the urge of gratitude. I mean…Harry obviously knew the difference between them. Of course, he was aware of the fact Louis paid for most of their nights out, their dinners, take away, cinemas, everything. He always had a thick roll of cash on him and Harry was sort of okay with that, until this moment. Now, he felt like Louis controlled him, like he owed him something. Like he had to do as Louis said, because he had this power over him. No need to mention this all was only happening inside of Harry’s head. </p><p>But still. He felt the need to act out. To rebel. To break the chains that did not exist. He started going out again, pretty hardcore, right from the start. He never missed any campus party, he was drinking like crazy, because getting completely out of control was the whole point of that night. He didn’t care. He started cheating on Louis. At first, it was almost innocent. Some grinding against some guys in drunken agony. Sometimes there was even Louis there to drag him away and let him sober up in his apartment, gritting his teeth and pretending like nothing happened the next day. Louis was surely amazing at that. At pretending like nothing was actually going on, like he didn’t see anything. In fact, he saw Harry acting a hot mess. Kissing strangers, whispering filthy things in their ears just to get the attention he wanted. Maybe Louis was not submissive in the bedroom, but he was quite submissive at this. He let Harry do whatever he wanted. He watched him kissing and touching other people, but he comforted himself, it never got too far. It never got sexual. He was still the only one Harry was having sex with, they were exclusive in that way. He was the only one to get to have sex with Harry. </p><p>Until Harry met Niall. </p><p>The foreign student with blue eyes and the stupidly innocent look on his face. He was not spectacularly hot or seductive. He was not as pretty and tanned as Louis, he didn’t have the typically pretty face and soft features as Louis had. He didn’t have the perfectly plumped bum and naturally toned body as Louis had, but somehow, Harry fell for him. He fell the power over Niall he didn’t feel over Louis. He always felt like the bitch with Louis, but with Niall, it was the other way around. Niall was still a virgin when he met Harry, too ashamed to admit that, but Harry just found out. It took him nothing more than just two bottles of white wine. After that, Niall started talking. And he started doing other things. Harry knew very well how to seduce people and it was honestly no real effort for him to seduce Niall. Before the boy could finish his last glass of wine, Harry had him sucking on his cock hard. Shortly after that, he had Niall spread on his bed, moaning loudly as he was taking his innocence. </p><p>Harry didn’t really have any special feelings for Niall. He liked the fact everything was easy with him and the boy had literally zero expectations of Harry. It was exactly what Harry needed at that point, when everyone else was constantly yelling at him for skipping classes and having his life so out of place. He was arguing a lot with Louis back then, practically daily and over anything. Louis was losing his nerves and Harry knew it was purely his fault, but it was somehow impossible for him to put himself up, even though he could see the red lights from each and every side. They stopped sleeping together completely, sometimes, they even didn’t see each other for a week or more. Louis was on the edge. He fought for Harry so much, but he ran out of strength. All the yelling, screaming, sleepless nights, tears, endless waiting for Harry until the morning light, blaming, jealousy…it all became way too much, it all became toxic. He went to Harry’s dorm to talk to him one more time, even though he was pretty sure it won’t change a damn thing. But he loved him. No matter how much Harry hurt him, how many times he had to swallow his pride and sometimes dignity…he did still love him. He was comforting himself with thoughts, that this was just the difficult and rebellious phase of Harry’s life and he will eventually get through it. That was until he walked into the empty dorm. It wasn’t locked, so Harry must have been there. The sound of running shower explained the situation and he was just about to head towards the bathroom door, when he noticed a familiar silver foil between the mess of sheets. He reached out, picking up an empty condom package. He could feel tears sting in his eyes. It was quite obvious what was going on there, but Louis probably wanted to torture himself a little more. He glanced at the trashcan next to Harry’s table, just to see a used condom on the top. He stormed into the bathroom, hearing Harry’s voice before he could even speak up. </p><p>“What did you forget this time?”</p><p>He finally turned his face to Louis and completely froze. He was standing there, stone faced, clutching the damn empty condom package between his fingers. </p><p>“Babe…”</p><p>He breathed out. </p><p>“Fucking slut”. </p><p>Louis snapped, turning on his heel immediately. </p><p>“Louis wait, please, please wait”. </p><p>Harry was running after him, grabbing his arm before could reach the doorknob. </p><p>“What the fuck do you want?”</p><p>“I want to explain…”.</p><p>Louis laughed. </p><p>“Don’t be fucking pathetic. You can’t be seriously thinking you’ll get away with this, can you? No, fucking no Harry. This is…this the bottom line”. </p><p>“Babe, please”. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!”</p><p>Louis was openly screaming right now. </p><p>“Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you have any idea how much I suffered to safe this fucking relationship? Do you think I enjoyed watching you crawling over random guys, so drunk you couldn’t even speak? Do you know how much shame I had to take for your behavior? Hearing everyone talking behind my back about my boyfriend openly cheating on me with basically whoever happen to be near him and I just stand there and watch it like a dumb bitch? I always made some excuse for you, no matter how idiotic it made me look, I never turned my back on you, even though I had every single fucking right to do it. No one would blame, no one. And what did I get for it? This”. </p><p>He threw the condom foil against Harry’s bare chest. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Louis”. </p><p>“You don’t get it, do you Harry? You betrayed me. Everything we had. It was all for nothing”. </p><p>Louis was giving up. He didn’t yell anymore, because he suddenly felt so numb. </p><p>“Baby…I know I fucked up, but I love you. I swear I love you Louis”. </p><p>The other boy shook his head. </p><p>“Just words Harry. They mean nothing if you don’t act accordingly. Fucking someone behind my back is a gesture of love to you?”</p><p>“I’ll do anything. Anything to fix this”.</p><p>“There is no way to fixt this Harry. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore, I have to do myself a favor and finally step out of this. I thought we could make it, together, as we always did, but…this is too much”.</p><p>“It was just sex, it didn’t mean anything. No one ever meant anything, but you. You’re the only one that matters, the only one I care about”. </p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have long have you been fucking him?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. </p><p>“I…I don’t know…like two months or so…”. </p><p>“Fucking unbelievable”. </p><p>“You stopped sleeping with me in the first place Louis, remember that?”</p><p>Harry knew it was the absolutely worst choice of words as soon as he heard himself saying it loud. The harsh slap on his left cheek didn’t really surprise him. He deserved it. He deserved a thousands of slaps, but he never deserved Louis. He was watching him leaving and he felt like he was dying inside. It was the moment it hit him. He had nothing left. One brick at a time he watched his life falling apart. He was at the point he didn’t really see a reason to actually live anymore. </p><p>That was when he met Liam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Let me know what you think of this one &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you give me some cream?” </p><p>Harry asked casually, staring at Liam who was flipping pages of today’s newspaper, while eating his toast. </p><p>“It’s right in front of you Harry”. </p><p>He replied and rolled his eyes, yet pushing the small cup towards the other boy. Harry sort of wanted to pout at the lack of cooperation, but he knew better than that. Liam had very limited tolerance for Harry’s bratty behavior and he usually just told him calm the fuck down and ignored him until Harry really did calm down. </p><p>“I didn’t mean that cream”. </p><p>Harry said, his voice a lot lower now, his bare foot making its’ way up to Liam’s crotch under the table. </p><p>“Stop it”. </p><p>Liam said firmly, never taking his eyes off of the newspaper, just shaking Harry’s feet off. </p><p>“But I really want some babe”. </p><p>“Don’t be needy Harry, I have to be gone in minutes. Don’t you have appointments today?”. </p><p>The curly boy shook his head. </p><p>“Not until eleven”. </p><p>“Right. Still…I need to get going”. </p><p>Liam stood up, swiftly finishing coffee, putting the empty mug on the kitchen counter. Before he could even turn around, Harry was behind him, breathing hotly on his neck. </p><p>“Quit it Haz”. </p><p>But Harry decided to ignore his protests. Without thinking, he wrapped one hand around Liam’s waist to keep him still, palming his cock with the other one. He was soft underneath his tight pants, but that was about to change. He squeezed his cock through the fabric, massaging it gently but firmly at the same time. </p><p>“Harry I really need to…shit...leave”. </p><p>Liam sounded a lot less convinced about his own words right now. The other boy was working him up, pressing his hand against his cock just right. </p><p>“Shh…you always have those extra fifteen minutes or so”. </p><p>Harry breathed in his ear, quickly unbuttoning Liam’s pants, sliding his hand down to grab his length. </p><p>“You’re hardening so nicely baby”. </p><p>“I’m not”. </p><p>Liam snapped, but he knew this statement was just stupid. His penis was thickening in Harry’s hand and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>“Or really? That’s not how it feels baby. It actually feels like a full erection to me”. </p><p>Harry didn’t wait for Liam to reply, almost violently pulling his boxers down, just below his ass, revealing the other boy’s fully hard cock. </p><p>The curly boy chuckled. </p><p>“We need to take care of this before you go anyway, don’t we?”.</p><p>Liam finally turned his face to him, half angry, half turned on. </p><p>Harry was stroking him, twisting his wrist just the way he knew Liam liked it and there was really no way out of this. He leaned forward and kissed Harry filthily, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He reached behind the boy a roughly ripped the towel off of him, leaving Harry completely naked. He smacked his bum before he connected their lips again. They were both hot and bothered, Liam’s erection almost painful. He grabbed full hand of Harry’s hair, licking over his ear. </p><p>“You caused this, so you better fucking fix it yeah?”. </p><p>Harry didn’t need further instructions, it was all he wanted to hear. </p><p>He dropped down on his knees and closed his eyes as he licked over the leaking tip of Liam’s cock. </p><p>“You taste so good baby”. </p><p>He moaned, and fuck, he was so damn nasty like this. </p><p>He licked the underside of Liam’s thick penis, gently massaging his balls before he sucked them in his mouth, one by one. </p><p>Liam wasn’t exactly against teasing, but he simply didn’t have time for such a foreplay now. </p><p>He grabbed his on cock, pressing is harshly against Harry’s lips. </p><p>“Open”. </p><p>Harry did as he was told and Liam easily shoved his dick inside the warm mouth. </p><p>“Suck on it. Hard and quick okay?”. </p><p>Liam ordered and Harry complied one again, tear running down his cheek as he was trying to take as much of Liam as he could. Liam was huge. He was definitely the biggest he has ever had. He mostly loved it, even though it sometimes made things slightly uncomfortable for him. He always thought Louis’s cock was just about the perfect size. Not small and not huge and nicely chubby. Harry could deep throat him and Louis on the other hand could fill his ass amazingly. It took Harry some time to get used to Liam’s big one, he always felt sore after their fuck for the first month or two of their relationship. He didn’t have a problem letting Louis fuck him couple times during the night, but it wasn’t that easy with Liam. He remembered the one time Liam fucked him twice in a row, because he was way too horny and he couldn’t literally walk straight the other day. Now he was okay with that. He adjusted to Liam’s size a found out the advantages of it.<br/>
His thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend, who suddenly started fucking his mouth, hard and fast. Both of his hand on the back of his head, holding him tightly in place as Liam’s hips were roughly snapping back and forth. Harry was choking on him massively, spit everywhere, all over his chin and dripping down on his bare chest. </p><p>“Take it, fucking take it”.</p><p>He pushed even further, leaving Harry almost without any air supply. </p><p>“Fuck”. </p><p>He eventually managed to open his throat somehow, letting Liam slide down. </p><p>“Yes baby I’m gonna cum. Just let me fuck your throat, need it”. </p><p>Harry actually felt like passing out when he finally felt the hot spurt of semen shooting down his throat. Liam was moaning loudly as he was riding through his orgasm, never pulling off until he unloaded the very las drop in Harry. </p><p>The curly boy swallowed everything, coughing heavily as he completely dropped on the floor, catching his breath. </p><p>“You’re okay babe?”</p><p>Liam asked, handing him a water bottle. Harry just nodded, not able to speak yet. </p><p>“It was too much, wasn’t it?”. </p><p>He shook his head, taking a big gulp of water, wiping off the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. </p><p>He looked at Liam and smiled. </p><p>“It was perfect, as it always is”. </p><p>Liam’s face softened up as he offered Harry his hand, helping him to get back on his wobbly feet. </p><p>“I really need to go now”. </p><p>“Have a good day babe”. </p><p>Liam kissed him on his lips gently. </p><p>“You too”. </p><p> </p><p>Harry needed to use the shower for the second time that morning, because he didn’t feel exactly clean with all the spit and cum drying on his face and chest. After that, he finally got some clothes on, just a pair of black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and some combat boots. Harry’s personal style was far from complicated, he always wore simple things in basic colors as black, white or gray. He felt comfortable and himself like that. He put his hair in a bun, because he couldn’t have his curls in his face while working. His phone vibrated as he was about to put it in a pocket of his gray coat. He looked at the screen, swiftly reading a text from his customer. He was about to make it 20 minutes earlier, asking if that was fine. Harry quickly replied OK, walking through the door of their apartment. </p><p>He got kicked out of the uni during the third year of his studying. He was honestly surprised he made it there. He somehow got through the first two years, with the help of Louis and also some of the professors, who actually got his back, because they believed he was truly talented. But after the fallout with Louis, he knew he won’t make it any further. Not like he didn’t try to get him back. He called, he texted. More than a million times. He went to his apartment way too many times, but Louis never answered. Later on, Harry found out Louis finished the semester earlier and went to the US. He accepted an internship there and he was about to spend at least a year in the States, before actually finishing his degree in the UK. Harry understood. It was easy for Louis to get away from things that didn’t make him happy and he never blamed him for this decision. Louis deserved better, a lot better than he was giving him or he could ever give him. Louis was the most selfless and tolerant person he has met in his life and Harry was utterly ashamed of the way he treated him. After their breakup, he only used to play scenarios in his head, how it would be if he could turn back time. The complete agony came afterwards, leaving him locked up in his dorm, blinds closed, living on a cheap wine and crisps. Those were the final weeks of his uni life. Harry started working at the Starbucks just next to the campus, because he practically didn’t have much of a choice and he needed money. He moved back with his parents, who were naturally mad at him for ditching his degree, constantly reminding him all those years were just a waste of time and money. He patiently listened to that, because he knew they were right. </p><p>Liam was a regular at Starbucks, ordering the same old shit each morning, his eyes always locked to his phone screen. Harry believed Liam actually didn’t even register his presence at all for months, until Harry randomly asked him one day if he wanted to try a new flavor. That was pretty much the first time he could see the color of Liam’s eyes, the first time Liam looked at him. They didn’t fall in love instantly or anything cheesy like that. Liam kept ordering the same stuff every day, but his sight was on Harry and they felt it was mutual. He was waiting for Liam to make a move, because his life and confidence were too shattered. He would never make the first step. Fortunately, Liam did it. He showed up at the café just minutes before closing, which never happened before, asking Harry to go out with him. And Harry did say yes. </p><p>Harry’s miserable life got some brighter colors, especially when his sister asked him to join her at opening her very own tattoo shop. She knew his brother was gifted by an exceptional talent and she didn’t want it to go to waste. She was doing the artwork too, but never nearly as good as Harry. They agreed to go 50:50, each of them owning a half of the shop. Gemma was really good at the financial and PR stuff, which Harry never understood, he was the magic maker. He truly found himself there. Finally, for the first time in his life, he was doing something he was good at and he was able to do it for living. The beginning was difficult, they didn’t really have a ton of money to invest or a lot of customers. Gemma was working her ass off to advertise them on Instagram and other social media, kicking Harry to draw more stuff, to use the talent he got. It got better with time. They earned some money to rent a better studio, with better equipment. They were low on cash most of the time during the first year and a half, but they eventually made it and their brand got quite well known, at least in the town. He could say they were doing fine right now. Harry could afford to rent a nice apartment with Liam, shop at the stores he liked and all those things which were normal for most people. </p><p> </p><p>Harry ran his fingers through his tamed hair and took a sip of beer. His sister hated when he was drinking while working, but sometimes, the late night sessions were just killing him. Quite many of his customers usually didn’t have the time to come during the day, because of work, so Harry decided to accept evening/night appointments, which was tiring as fuck, but it was giving them a lot of money at the same time. Harry yawned, downing his second bottle of beer this evening, glancing at the appointments book next to him. Some guy booked an appointment at 9:30 PM and Gemma obviously forgot to ask him for his name or contact. Harry hated that. Especially when it came to those night appointments, he always called in advance, to ask if the session was on and if he could expect them. Well, he’ll have to just wait this time. </p><p>He had some chicken noodle thing from the place next door for dinner, stretching his arms on the leather couch, glancing at the clock. This day has been pretty busy and he would rather see himself chilling in front of TV, than creating an eternal masterpiece on someone’s body. He texted Liam he was about to be late tonight, when the door finally opened. </p><p>Harry was ready to present his usual annoyed pout, at the fact this person was like 20 minutes late, but when the boy walked into the room, he froze. Fucking Jesus. If this wasn’t the most fucking perfect creature on Earth, then Harry didn’t know what it was. The boy was…beautiful. London was packed with the middle east people and Harry’s never been impressed by them at the slightest, but damn…this one, this one was quite something. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late”. </p><p>He said, smoothing out his raven hair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm pretty sure you all know who's coming to the scene, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry coughed lightly, getting up from his way too comfortable position on the couch. He pulled his pants up a bit because, because they slid down his hips and revealed the hem of his white underwear. </p>
<p>“Uhm, that’s alright man. What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Harry walked towards the boy and gently touched his back to navigate him into the tattoo room. </p>
<p>“This way”. </p>
<p>He led the boy inside, turning on a lamp which was lighting up the tattoo lounger area. The whole studio was mostly dark and the style of it was urban. Just a stone, steel and glass, no details or personal stuff. Both Harry and his sister preferred it that way. They didn’t like much the usual studios with thousands of little things and portraits of their work. Of course, they got some sketches and Harry’s drawings there in a book, along with many comics, but Harry always liked to do them differently each time, so every basically every artwork was an original.</p>
<p>Harry put on glasses, which he was rarely using, but it was already so late and he was getting tired. He rubbed his nose. </p>
<p>“I’m just gonna get myself a RedBull, can I get you something?”</p>
<p>The boy tilted his head. </p>
<p>“I guess I’m fine, thank you”.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable”. </p>
<p>He was back in less than two minutes, sipping from the cold can, hoping this will wake him up enough to get the job done. He sat down on the small chair, taking a pencil between his fingers. </p>
<p>“So, what will it be?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of two doves”. </p>
<p>“Right, where do you want them?”</p>
<p>“Uhm…on my left and right hip. Maybe a little lower”. </p>
<p>Harry nodded, trying to not to stare at the boy to much. He rather chose to examine the dusty floor of his studio. </p>
<p>“Well, I mean…as low as you can go”.</p>
<p>Harry finally took his eyes off of the ground, fixing his bun casually. </p>
<p>“I guess it’d be easier if you just showed me”. </p>
<p>“Sure”. </p>
<p>The other boy simply nodded, taking his shirt off without second thought. </p>
<p>Now was Harry openly staring. </p>
<p>The boy’s tanned skin was covered in ink. Multiple pictures, from the tiniest little numbers and signs, to an actual sleeve. Harry didn’t really judge the quality of the work here. As a professional, he could clearly see the journey. Some of them looked really amateurish, but you could see the progress, looking at some others. The sleeve was nicely done and it definitely must have been an expensive fun. </p>
<p>“Not for the first time under the needle I see”. </p>
<p>Harry said conversationally. </p>
<p>The other boy smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m a little addict you know”. </p>
<p>He folded his t-shirt on an empty chair, reaching for the buckle of his belt. </p>
<p>Harry bit his lip. No matter how much he’d like to see this guy without his jeans on, he reminded himself he was still a customer and Harry was providing him a paid service. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to take your jeans off completely. Just pull them lower”. </p>
<p>He said, maybe a lot firmer than he planned to. </p>
<p>“Lay down”. </p>
<p>He instructed, watching the boy pushing his trousers down his hips. He was mostly skinny, not really much of a muscle mass to see. Yet his skin was caramel tone and so soft just at the sight. He didn’t have any abs, rather a little soft tummy, but that somehow did not matter at all. His body was nothing like Liam’s. Liam was quite big and well built in general, but he also spent hours per week in the gym. He was super proud of his six pack and Harry knew he liked to show it off on Instagram pictures and so. There was a ton of hard work behind Liam’s body and Harry always admired him for his discipline. Liam almost never ate junk food, he got pizza sometimes for a very rare occasions and Harry felt like a piece of crap most of the time they ate together, because his huge load of carbs looked really shitty next to Liam’s fish with broccoli. Liam was living on his green smoothies and beetroot juices, when Harry couldn’t go a day without pasta and cheese. God, sometimes he was wondering what Liam saw in him, especially when he was picking him up from the gym, seeing all the extremely fit and perfect people around. </p>
<p>“You need to pull the boxers further down”. </p>
<p>The boy complied, his inked fingers pushing down the black fabric, slightly revealing the curve of his ass and dark pubes. </p>
<p>“That’s…that’s enough. Keep it like this”. </p>
<p>It took them a while to pick up the right design, but the boy came prepared and he knew pretty much exactly what he wanted. He let Harry to change some small details, but after all, it made the start a lot faster and smooth. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for keeping you here until night”. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t even flinch. </p>
<p>“It’s my job”. </p>
<p>“Well, still. I’m sure you have…someone waiting for you at home”. </p>
<p>Harry glanced at him through the frames of his glasses. The boy’s tone was merely casual and Harry couldn’t tell if he was testing the waters or just having a polite small talk. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but he’s used to it. He doesn’t really mind”. </p>
<p>Did the boy just bit his lip out of pain or at this information? </p>
<p>“Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“A little”. </p>
<p>He hissed, biting his lips again, making them even more plump. The abdomen was sensitive area and his hips bucked a couple times in the process. <br/>Harry put his big hand covered in a black rubber glove on the boy’s hip, pressing down firmly. </p>
<p>“You need to lay still”.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry”. </p>
<p>The black haired boy sounded so defeated it made Harry look up at him. </p>
<p>“Do you need a break? We’re halfway through”. </p>
<p>“Uhm…just a few minutes if that’s okay”. </p>
<p>“Sure. Do you want something to drink now? I have coke, some juice, water, beer…”.</p>
<p>“I’d get the beer, maybe it’ll loosen me up a bit”. </p>
<p>Harry swallowed a remark he also had a bottle of tequila to loosen him a lot more. </p>
<p>“No problem”. </p>
<p>He rather said, walking into a small kitchen. It was tiny, but nice and totally useful. There was a stainless steel refrigerator, coffee machine, microwave and a kettle. Several jars on the counter, filled with teabags and different coffee capsules. Harry grabbed a bottle of beer for his customer and another RedBull can for himself. </p>
<p>“You were quite tensed over there for someone with so much ink already”. </p>
<p>He mentioned, handing the drink before sitting on a sofa. </p>
<p>“I know. And I’m sorry, I’m aware I’m making it much more difficult for you if I a squirm every five minutes”. </p>
<p>“I can handle that. I had dozens of first timers there so it’s nothing spectacularly new for me but…I was just wondering why you’re nervous, since you’re so used to it”. </p>
<p>The boy took a sip. </p>
<p>“I guess because my mind is all over the place these days. I’ve just started my first real job since college, moved out of my parents’ house, dealing with stuff on my own. It’s new for me honestly and I think I’m overwhelmed at this point. I know how stupid it sounds, I mean…everyone works, everyone has to take care of himself”. </p>
<p>“It’s really not stupid, it’s natural. New things scare us, especially when it comes to major stuff such as job, apartment situation and so. Don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s okay to be nervous and unsure. It will stabilize eventually”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 1:30 AM when Harry finally straightened his back and breathed out. </p>
<p>“It’s yours”. </p>
<p>He took off the gloves and let his hair down, massaging his sculp through his wild curls. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to get you an Uber or something?”</p>
<p>He asked the boy, who was currently dressing up again, carefully putting his black shirt over the foiled fresh ink. </p>
<p>“No thank you, my…friend is picking me up”. </p>
<p>Harry caught the short pause in his voice, like he was deciding what to really say.</p>
<p>“He actually just texted me he’s at the door”. </p>
<p>“I’ll go get him, it’s locked”. </p>
<p>He always locked the door for the night sessions. Not like there was much to steal in the studio, it was mostly for the feeling of safety. </p>
<p>Harry thoughtlessly unlocked the door, already seeing a silhouette leaning against a huge car right in front of the studio entrance. </p>
<p>“Please come in, we just finished”. </p>
<p>The light of the city lamp touched the face of the stranger and Harry felt like hit by a paralyzer. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t move, he practically couldn’t even breathe. The whole world got cold around him. </p>
<p>There he was, right in front of him. His hair slightly longer and slicked back, revealing his tanned face and piercing blue eyes. His cheekbones still prominent, the stubble beard making him look more mature and well, definitely hotter. He was slim as Harry remembered him, his body didn’t really change much, except the bigger arms and probably wider chest. He was a grown up man now. He was wearing simple black sweatpants and a black hoodie, naturally not bothered to dress up for this occasion. </p>
<p>Louis was staring back at him and they would be probably standing there until the morning light if Louis didn’t put himself together somehow. </p>
<p>“Harry…”. </p>
<p>He whispered into the dark and Harry felt he was shaking at the tone of his voice, hearing his name from his lips. </p>
<p>“I…I didn’t know…”. </p>
<p>Louis was pretty much as speechless as Harry, who managed at least to step aside to make the space for Louis to come in. </p>
<p>They didn’t have a chance to say anything, because Harry’s customer was already waiting for them in the lounge area. </p>
<p>“Hey uhm..how..how did it go? All good?”. </p>
<p>Louis said, trying to sound as normal as possible for the black haired boy. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Harry has been phenomenal, you need to see”. </p>
<p>He said unsuspectingly, reaching for his belt to present Harry’s skills here and now. </p>
<p>Louis stopped him quickly. </p>
<p>“You’ll show me at home okay. It’s…late”. </p>
<p>He could physically feel Harry’s eyes on his back. </p>
<p>“Sorry for keeping you up this long, I’ll make pancakes in the morning, how does that sound?”. </p>
<p>Louis felt the red heat on his cheeks and Jesus, there was no chance for this situation to be anymore awkward. </p>
<p>He decided to ignore the boy and turned his attention to Harry, his face on fire. </p>
<p>“Uhm, how much?”</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“For the tattoo. I’ll pay for it”. </p>
<p>Harry wanted to say “of fucking course you’re paying for his shit” and it took him a lot of self control to not to do it. </p>
<p>“It’s £350”. </p>
<p>He said dryly instead. </p>
<p>“Sure, do you prefer credit card or…”.</p>
<p>“Cash”. </p>
<p>Harry interrupted him rudely before Louis could even finish. </p>
<p>He watched the boy pulling out his sleek black Hermès wallet, flashing his multiple platinum credit cards and newly looking banknotes.</p>
<p>“There you go”. </p>
<p>Louis handed him the money and Harry’s breath got stuck in his throat as their fingers touched briefly. </p>
<p>He swiftly counted the bills, looking back at Louis. </p>
<p>“You gave me £500 actually”. </p>
<p>He was just about to give the extra money back to Louis before his hand stopped him. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. It’s your tip”. </p>
<p>Now Harry could feel his blood rushing to his head. </p>
<p>“I don’t need your…”</p>
<p>“He said you did a good job. You deserve it then”. </p>
<p>Louis gave him that look Harry knew way too well. The kind of look telling him not to make a fucking scene right now. </p>
<p>“Don’t you need a ride man? It’s not exactly safe in the middle of the night in London”. </p>
<p>The tanned boy said naively, looking at his phone with no interest in Louis’s and Harry’s conversation. </p>
<p>“That wouldn’t be a problem”. </p>
<p>Louis replied without emotions, because Louis was always so fucking polite. </p>
<p>“No thanks. Actually I have to clean up and stuff so…”.</p>
<p>Harry said goodbye, turning his back on the two boys as he swiftly walked into the small kitchen. He just stood there for a couple minutes, his head against the wall, waiting for his heartbeat to even out. Damn, he couldn’t wait to finally get home. His mind was spinning, but he was so fucking tired he knew he will fall asleep the moment his head touch the pillow. He called himself an Uber and threw his coat over his shoulders. He was just about to turn the lights off, when he noticed some paper on the floor, right in front of the counter. He came close, just out of curiosity, found out it was a business card. He picked the hard paper up, turning it around. His heart skipped a beat as he read the writing. Louis Tomlinson. Chairman. He shook his head. Of course Louis’ father already passed some family business on him. How easy was life for people like Louis, never worrying about money, always having the last word. That was something Harry has known for a long time, but what he didn’t know was, if Louis dropped his business card there by accident, or not. He didn’t have time to analyze if further, because his car just arrived. He shoved the piece of paper in the pocket of his coat and finally left the studio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you enjoy this story so far? &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rubbed his eyes slowly, reaching for his phone half asleep. Fuck, it was only 7:15. After last night, he would expect deep sleep until lunch time, but that obviously wasn’t happening. He looked at Liam, who was peacefully sleeping next to him, covered in a mess of sheets. Naturally, he was already sleeping when got home in the middle of the night and Harry had to admit this scenario wasn’t exactly an exception. For the past few weeks, Harry has been mostly working since afternoon until night, because clients simply got used to this comfortable timing and Harry appreciated the increased income. His work schedule was a lot different than Liam’s 9 AM to 5 PM job and logically, Liam couldn’t stay awake and wait for him, which Harry would never ask him to anyway. Sometimes Harry even went to his own room, instead of joining Liam in bed, to avoid waking him up. But it was Saturday today, which meant they could stay in bed as long as they wanted, which was most definitely Harry’s plan for the day. The curtains were close, but he could clearly tell the weather outside didn’t get better at all. It was dark and gloomy and he was positive he could hear rain drops on the window panes. He tried to fall asleep again, but eventually only ended up lying and staring at the ceiling for another hour. </p>
<p>Liam murmured from his sleep, catching Harry’s attention. Harry wasn’t only bored, he was more importantly incredibly horny. Plus, he somehow couldn’t get the image of Louis out of his head and he desperately needed distraction. He placed a small kiss on Liam’s shoulder, his hands wandering down his boyfriend’s toned torso. Liam was so fit it physically hurt. He touched his washboard abs, slowly getting lower. The other boy groaned, pushing Harry’s needy hands away. </p>
<p>“I’m sleeping Harry”. </p>
<p>He grunted, pulling the white blanket closer to his body. But Harry’s fingers appeared on him once again, sliding under the duvet, shamelessly brushing over his penis.</p>
<p>“For the fuck’s sake Harry, can you not?”</p>
<p>Liam whined, leaving Harry honestly a bit hurt, because damn, this wasn’t the first time Liam was getting away from him. </p>
<p>“Fine”. </p>
<p>Harry snapped, turning his back to Liam, apparently pissed. The other boy sighed. </p>
<p>“Harry…I didn’t mean it like that”. </p>
<p>“Yeah? How the hell did you mean it then?”. </p>
<p>“I was asleep, Jesus! You know I’m not a morning person Harry, you can not blame me for not being in a perfect mood the second I open my eyes”. </p>
<p>“No one blames you for anything but…we haven’t in…ages”. </p>
<p>He couldn’t really remember the last time he had a proper sex with Liam. Except a couple of blowjobs and handjobs in the shower, before Liam had to head out the door in the morning. </p>
<p>“You realize that Liam, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“First of all, is hasn’t been ages Harry, don’t be dramatic. I…of course I see it’s different than it used to be, but…that’s normal. We’re adults Harry, there was a ton of stuff around this apartment, my new job, your studio. So many important things happening, major things happening. It’s absolutely okay to not to be in a same mood as when we met, it’s called grown up life”. </p>
<p>As much as Harry loved Liam and his pragmatic character, sometimes, he really took it to the next level and Harry didn’t fancy this emotionless, strictly practical and logical Liam. </p>
<p>“But I am in the mood Liam, that’s the difference between us. I still want you as much as I wanted you the day we met, but after what you just said, I don’t think you feel the same about me”. </p>
<p>Liam exhaled, grabbing Harry’s chin, making the boy look at him. </p>
<p>“Look at me. I love you Harry. How can you even doubt that? Don’t you know me at all after those years?”</p>
<p>“But…why are you turning me down then?”</p>
<p>“I would never turn you down Harry and I am pretty sure you know that”. </p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to argue, because he was stubborn and he wouldn’t let go, but Liam was not having that. He kissed him, practically out of nowhere. It was spontaneous and fast. He was kissing Harry hungrily, slipping his tongue inside his mouth immediately. Harry moaned, kissing back with the same passion, fingers tangled in Liam’s hair, as he was getting more and more heated. Liam licked the sensitive spot on his neck, before sharply biting on it. Harry fucking loved that. He pulled the boy closer, finding his lips again, because just the kissing itself was pretty filthy. He got on top of Liam, pushing his boxers down eagerly, feeling his hardening erection on his thigh. Harry was sleeping naked, so there was free access to his whole body. He whined when Liam put both his hands on his ass, squeezing it. He almost yelled when Liam smacked him hard.</p>
<p>“Fuck, someone’s got bigger”. </p>
<p>He whispered, still kneading Harry’s butt cheeks in his palms, his penis thickening at the feeling. Harry hesitated. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I love it. It’s hot”. </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t that convinced but didn’t really have time to think of Liam’s words further, because there was suddenly a finger circling his rim. He gasped, kissing the other boy deeply as the finger entered him. </p>
<p>“Fuck”. </p>
<p>He whimpered, pushing down onto the wet finger. </p>
<p>“Easy baby, don’t want you to come on my fingers”. </p>
<p>“But I want to”. </p>
<p>Harry breathed out, fucking himself on the one single digit. </p>
<p>“Slow down Harry, fuck, you’re so horny”. </p>
<p>“Want you”. </p>
<p>He whispered, licking into Liam’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Need your cock”.</p>
<p>“I’ll give it to you baby, just a second yeah?”</p>
<p>Another finger slipped inside Harry’s tight heat and the boy almost lost it. It’s definitely been long since he had something in his ass. </p>
<p>“I’m ready”. </p>
<p>He moaned, riding Liam’s fingers, his cock red and angry, leaking heavily on Liam’s stomach. Liam didn’t even bother to add the third finger, because Harry was unstoppable like this. He grabbed his own cock, stroking himself to the full hardness, before he lined himself so the head of his cock touched Harry’s tight rim. </p>
<p>“Let me in baby. Let me inside that perfect little hole”. </p>
<p>He pushed Harry’s hips down, making him scream. </p>
<p>“Shit…fuck..Liam..shit”. </p>
<p>It hurt like a bitch, because Harry wasn’t obviously prepared enough, but he gritted his teeth, breathing desperately through his nose as sinking down on Liam’s thick length. </p>
<p>“Is it too big for your tiny hole?”</p>
<p>“Yes…yes, so fucking big”.</p>
<p>Liam was lying still, waiting for Harry to adjust. He could be rough and he knew Harry liked it, but he always made sure to never actually hurt him. Harry made finally a small circle on his lap and Liam threw his head back. </p>
<p>“Fuck, so tight”. </p>
<p>The curly boy was slowly adjusting to the feeling of being completely filled up, carefully sinking up and down on Liam’s cock. Liam grabbed the sheet which was still slightly covering Harry a threw it away. </p>
<p>“Wanna see you naked”. </p>
<p>Harry moaned because he saw Liam watching his body, groping his butt and the little fat on Harry’s hips and stomach. </p>
<p>“Ride me baby. Ride that dick hard, make yourself come on it”. </p>
<p>Harry nodded, increasing his pace as be was bouncing on the wet cock, whining at the big stretch. Liam grabbed his curls and kissed him. </p>
<p>“I bet you’re only with me because of my big cock”. </p>
<p>That was one of Liam’s kinks. It wasn’t really a kink, but something Liam always said during sex because it was a turn on for him. He loved to brag about his cock and Harry went with it. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I only went on a date with you cause I know you had a big one”. </p>
<p>“Yeah? How did you know?”</p>
<p>“I could see it through your pants. So huge you couldn’t hide it”. </p>
<p>“Slut for big dicks, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah love them”. </p>
<p>“Well, then I guess you’re glad you have a boyfriend with 11 inches”.</p>
<p>Harry still couldn’t believe he managed to fit this size inside his ass. When he saw Liam hard and ready for the first time, he panicked, because the thing was fucking huge. It hurt as hell and he almost cried when Liam was fucking him hard and fast, stretching him past his limits. Practice was honestly the only key. They fucked a lot, so Harry got used to Liam’s size with time and he learned how to enjoy it. Harry was always a sexual person. He was passionate and eager, and well, he needed it often. Probably more often that most people, he couldn’t help it. He got nervous and grumpy when he needed his release. Maybe if Louis and he didn’t stop sleeping together, maybe he wouldn’t go and find Niall and ruined everything. He never blamed Louis for not sleeping with him though. He was disgusted by himself looking back and Louis had every single right to act as he did. </p>
<p>“Ahh!”</p>
<p>He screamed as Liam hammered into him from below. Liam took a grip on his hips, keeping him still so he could violently fuck into him in a quick pace. </p>
<p>“Cum baby, I’m so close”.</p>
<p>“Want you to cum inside me”. </p>
<p>“I will baby, I’m gonna cream you inside so nicely”. </p>
<p>Liam pushed him down on his cock hard, holding him there, because he knew he was pressing right into Harry’s prostate. Harry was screaming from the pleasure and stimulation, trying to sneak out of Liam’s hold but he didn’t let him. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna cum like this”. </p>
<p>He said firmly, pressing Harry even further down, watching him cum with a loud cry. He picked up the pace again, fucking him through his orgasm, chasing his own, because he knew Harry will be overstimulated in seconds. He closed his eyes as he came, releasing his seed deep inside Harry on top of him. <br/>They were both breathing heavily, lying next to each other, chests glistening with sweat. </p>
<p>“Fuck I needed that”. </p>
<p>Harry said eventually, pushing his curls off of his face. Liam turned on his side, to face the boy. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for the earlier”. </p>
<p>“Don’t be”. </p>
<p>“No, seriously. It was shitty of me and you have right to be mad at me”. </p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you Liam, you don’t have to apologize”. </p>
<p>“You know…you know how I can be sometimes, putting the work on top, working hard. I just need a reminder there are more important things in life than this”. </p>
<p>“It’s understandable my needs aren’t your priority Liam, I get that”. </p>
<p>“No, Harry, they are. You are. You are my priority and I want you to be happy, I want to keep this relationship going in a good, healthy direction. I know it annoys you. My practicality, my lack of emotions time to time. But trust me Harry, I want you as bad as the day we met and I care for you even more”. </p>
<p>Harry touched his face. He was fully aware how hard it must have been for Liam to open like this to him. </p>
<p>“I love you. It’s my fault too. I was overworked from yesterday and stuff”. </p>
<p>“You were right though”. </p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“We haven’t…haven’t been sleeping together much lately. I know how much you need it. I need it too, of course, but…you’re never at home in the evening. Those night sessions have been on daily bases for the couple of weeks”. </p>
<p>“I know. I know my work doesn’t make it any easier. I’ll figure it out. As soon as I save some extra cash I will stop with those late night appointments, at least partly”. </p>
<p>“Okay”. </p>
<p>Liam kissed his lips softly, leaning closer. </p>
<p>“I want you at home some evenings, you know? To have dinner together, some wine, Netflix”.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. </p>
<p>“You want to domesticate me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He pulled Liam closer, kissing him gently. </p>
<p>“Is that a bad thing? Having you home so I can fuck you everyday just as you need?”</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip, looking at Liam who was now properly on top of him, his eyes dark. Harry could feel he was hard. </p>
<p>“Baby..” </p>
<p>He whispered in surprise, but Liam buried his tongue inside his mouth, spreading his legs slowly. </p>
<p>“Baby…we…we just fucked”. </p>
<p>“I need to fuck you again”. </p>
<p>Harry moaned at it, because shit, this was so fucking hot. He could feel Liam’s cum leaking out as the boy spread his thighs. He was wet and open and Liam took it as an invitation. He entered Harry with one smooth thrust, leaving him breathless for a moment. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his legs completely, moaning as Liam was moving in and out of him, pushing the cum deeper inside his hole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never needed coffee this much in my life”. </p>
<p>Harry said as he walked into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower. He felt absolutely drenched after the surprisingly eventful morning in Liam’s bed. </p>
<p>“You’re making eggs?”</p>
<p>Liam nodded. </p>
<p>“Can you put cheese in mine?”</p>
<p>“Sure, you want some spinach as well?”</p>
<p>“Why not”. </p>
<p>He shrugged, watching some old episode of Friends on TV with one eye. </p>
<p>“There you go. The eggs will be in few mins”. </p>
<p>Liam brought Harry a cup of coffee, making him smile teasingly. </p>
<p>“Look at you, suddenly so lovely. I guess I wasn’t the only one in need of a good fuck”. </p>
<p>Liam rolled his eyes, but smiled as well. </p>
<p>They had a long nice breakfast, sitting on the couch in their sweatpants, under a fluffy blanket. Saturday at its’ finest. They were at the second cup of coffee when Liam spoke up. </p>
<p>“I forgot to tell you about this. Are we still considering to rent the third bedroom in here?”</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I guess. Why?”</p>
<p>When they decided to finally move together, they were originally looking for only two bedroom apartment. Three bedrooms were absolutely unnecessary for just the two of them, but they truly fell in love with this particular apartment and accepted the offer. There was always the idea in the air, to put this extra room on market, but then Harry’s studio started doing quite well and they were not under the pressure to save some money on rent. The apartment was wisely done, the third bedroom was actually sort of divided from the rest of the place, with its’ own little bathroom. Which meant they would only have to share the living area and kitchen. They never really used this room, it was just a spare one for occasions like visit of their parents, or if some of their friends wanted to stay overnight.</p>
<p>“I might have someone who could be quite acceptable”.</p>
<p>“Why now, I mean…we haven’t talked about for a long time”. </p>
<p>“That’s why I’m asking you, it’s your apartment as well and the decision must be absolutely mutual, as we agreed on. I was just thinking…maybe this might be the right timing for this. You could limit this late night work without losing the money, with one more person paying the rent. Please don’t think it’s just a selfish move from my side as a way to keep you at home…yeah, you know I would like to spend more time with you, but at the same time, I would never push you into anything you wouldn’t want. If you say you don’t want it, we’re not doing it”. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say I don’t want it Liam, I obviously need some more information about this person”.</p>
<p>“Right. I met him at the cafeteria last week, he literally just started few days ago. He teaches music, piano and probably guitar? I’m not sure. He also does this work around school theatre, he’s an artsy person, he can sing, draw, play instruments…He’s very down to Earth, relatively quiet…seems like a nice person to me. Oh and he’s got tattoos”.</p>
<p>“Does that automatically mean we should be BFFs or what?”</p>
<p>“Of course not…it’s just...some common ground let’s say”. </p>
<p>“Hm. Where is he staying now?”</p>
<p>“He told me he has some place, temporarily. He mentioned that he’s in no rush to move out, but he’s definitely looking for some other place to stay and he can’t afford an apartment on his own right now. He seems like a decent guy, two sisters, coming from a normal family”. </p>
<p>“You seem to know a lot about a guy you spent like 20 minutes with”.</p>
<p>“Actually, we had lunch together three times so…it was an opportunity for a chat”. </p>
<p>“Interesting. Is he attractive?”</p>
<p>“Is that important to you?”</p>
<p>“Liam you seriously couldn’t expect me to not to ask. Especially when you sound so enchanted”.</p>
<p>“What? Harry, what are you talking about? We’re not looking for a person for a fucking threesome or whatever, we’re looking for a roommate to share the rent with and who will disturb our life as minimal as possible”.</p>
<p>Liam raised his voice, because Harry got jealous in a finger snap. It was in his nature. They argued countless times because of it when Harry made a scene about the way Liam looked at some stranger. Harry kept pouting which made Liam grab his chin. </p>
<p>“You stop that right now okay? There’s no reason for you acting out. Is he attractive? Yes, I guess he is probably considered as attractive. Am I into him? No. Harry you need to stop getting pissed about people I meet on daily basis, you’re only messing with your own head. Have I ever given you a reason to be jealous?”</p>
<p>“No”. </p>
<p>“Fine. His name is Zayn by the way. As I said, it’s up to you. For me, I can possibly imagine having him around, because he minds his own business most of the time, but you will have the final word”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam always knew how to put Harry in place. That was the only thing Louis never really could do and honestly, their relationship would have been probably a lot different, if he could actually stand up for himself and shorten Harry’s leash. Louis let Harry do whatever he wanted, he let him act like a brat, like a stubborn child, like a little whore, because he was hoping Harry will get through it on his own. He didn’t know all Harry needed was a firm hand on him. Liam literally tamed him, without doing it on purpose or trying too hard. He gave Harry limits, he set the borders, he told him what he wanted from this relationship and he never let go too far. He never manipulated with Harry or anything like that, he just had his behavior under control and he stopped him whenever he felt like he was getting out of hands. And Harry obeyed every single time. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess I need to meet him first, to be able to make any decisions”. </p>
<p>Harry said, finishing his coffee. </p>
<p>“That won’t be a problem. Just tell me when it works for you and I will invite him over. No pressure, we can have a drink, we can talk. I understand you need to get to know a bit better to have an actual opinion. Let’s take it as a friendly, casual visit”. </p>
<p>“Fine, can’t wait to meet your prince charming”. </p>
<p>Liam grabbed the front of Harry’s thin shirt, pulling him closer harshly. He could feel his breath on his face. </p>
<p>“Stop. That. Now.”</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth to say “Or what?” just to challenge Liam, but he changed his mind quickly. His self-will was strong, but also his knowledge of Liam. He was aware this wouldn’t get him far, he would only manage to piss Liam for the rest of the day and somehow, he didn’t want to ruin their weekend. This morning, after quite a long time, he felt really connected with Liam, they had a real, open talk and they were slowly figuring things out. And well…the sex was just perfect, which was something highly important for Harry and his libido. He was pretty much positive Liam sometimes just fucked him to shut him up, because he knew that would bring up the submissive side of Harry and he won’t fight him anymore. </p>
<p>“He can come over tomorrow”.</p>
<p>Harry said as Liam loosened the grip on him. </p>
<p>“We can grab a sushi or something. Haven’t had that for a while”. </p>
<p>Liam shook his head. </p>
<p>“One would say it turns you on when I hold you like this”. </p>
<p>“It does”. </p>
<p>Harry said casually. </p>
<p>“But I won’t let you fuck me for the third time in three hours. Don’t wanna end up at EMS today because of my way too gifted boyfriend”. </p>
<p>Liam just smirked before he stood up, picking up the plates and cups from the coffee table. </p>
<p>“Is 6PM okay for you?”. </p>
<p>“Yeah”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis stepped out of his walk in closet, wearing just a pair of black jeans, barefoot on the fluffy cream carpet. He ran fingers through his hair, still a little wet from the shower. </p>
<p>“Isn’t that a bit harsh?”</p>
<p>He asked, putting on a perfectly fitted black shirt. </p>
<p>“How everything looks so good on you?”</p>
<p>Zayn asked from his spot on Louis’ bed. He was comfortably leaning against the headboard, watching the other boy closely. Louis smirked, buttoning up his shirt. </p>
<p>“Because I’m the good size”.</p>
<p>Zayn laughed, raising his eyebrow. </p>
<p>“A good size?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not too small but not huge, not heavy but not skinny. I’m in proportion”. </p>
<p>He walked closer to Zayn to pick up a bracelet from his nightstand, bending over just to receive a smack on his butt. </p>
<p>“That seems kind of outta proportion to me”. </p>
<p>Louis always had slightly bigger bum, which made all of his pants and jeans super tight around that area. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Then stop fucking smacking it every time you get a chance”. </p>
<p>Louis grinned, going back to the mirror to fix his hair. </p>
<p>“You haven’t answer me yet by the way”. </p>
<p>Zayn rubbed his chin. </p>
<p>“Nothing is set yet, I’m just going there to see it”. </p>
<p>“You’re not under any pressure to move out Zayn, you know that”. </p>
<p>“I know and I’m thankful for that. It’s really just an idea, so many things can go wrong”. </p>
<p>“Like what? You said you’re getting on well with this…Liam, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but this Liam has a boyfriend, remember? He might not like me or I might not like him. It’s not a sleepover you know? The room is let’s say separated, but still, we would meet each other every day, share the kitchen, share the living room. Liam seems nice, but obviously, you don’t really know anyone after a few days”. </p>
<p>“Is Liam hot?”</p>
<p>Louis asked casually. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me Zayn”. </p>
<p>“I…I don’t know, I’ve never thought of him this way. He’s my colleague”. </p>
<p>“This is bullshit and we both know that”. </p>
<p>“It’s not bullshit Louis, I’m being serious, I mean…he looks good, yes, but first, he has a long term boyfriend and second, I’m not looking for anyone right now. And there is like zero chemistry between us, just for the record”. </p>
<p>Louis finished his hair before he turned around to face Zayn. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure it’s gonna be fine. People like you Zayn, you’re a good person. But think it through, alright? You’re welcome to stay as long as you want and need, you know I’m glad to have you around”. </p>
<p>“I promise to call it quit if there’s anything odd about it”. </p>
<p>“Good”. </p>
<p>“Where are you going anyway?”</p>
<p>“Just to my parents’, nothing special. They’re going to Hong Kong for a couple of weeks, so I wanna catch up with them before they leave”. </p>
<p>“Is it for work or like a personal trip”. </p>
<p>Louis shrugged, putting on his coat. </p>
<p>“Both I guess. Dad swore last year to not to work too much, but you know him. He will never stop, he can not just rest, it doesn’t satisfy him”. </p>
<p>“Tell them I say hi”. </p>
<p>“I will. Do you want me to drive you to that place?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s actually just three or four bus stops, easy”. </p>
<p>Louis glanced at his gold Rolex watch, picking up his car key from a table in a hall. </p>
<p>“Fingers crossed, let me know how it went. Gotta go now”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should get dressed babe, it’s 5:45”. </p>
<p>Harry looked up from the screen of his phone. </p>
<p>“Am I naked or what?”</p>
<p>He asked, pouring himself a second glass of white wine. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna wear this?” </p>
<p>Liam asked, his voice filled with disapproval, staring at Harry’s washed out sweatpants and a t-shirt with an actual hole around the neckline. Harry rolled his eyes, but eventually stood up, taking his glass with him. </p>
<p>“Didn’t know we’re expecting The Queen”. </p>
<p>He murmured and Liam just waved his hand on that, opening an app on his phone to order the sushi. He bit his lip, hesitating what to order for Zayn. He knew he wasn’t a vegetarian, because he usually got chicken or turkey for lunch. He eventually opted for some “safe” choices such as California rolls, Crunch rolls and Maki.</p>
<p>“Do you want miso soup?”</p>
<p>He asked Harry, who just walked out of his room, wearing black skinny jeans, black tank top and plaid shirt on top of it. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t. Better now?”</p>
<p>“You look great”. </p>
<p>Liam said, confirming the order just when the bell rang. Harry was waiting, leaning against the kitchen bar, drinking his wine maybe a little too fast. He could hear two voices getting closer, until they finally reached the kitchen. And well, for the second time in just three days, Harry’s world froze all around him. This can’t be fucking happening right now. He was staring at Zayn and Zayn was staring at him, none of them probably listening to Liam’s cheerful monologue, other things occupying their minds. Harry knew he had to compose himself, but fuck, he was so shocked he couldn’t even speak. </p>
<p>“Well, this is Zayn, Zayn, this is…”.</p>
<p>“Harry”. </p>
<p>Zayn finished before Liam could, which made him raise his eyebrow. </p>
<p>“You…you two know each other?”</p>
<p>Liam asked, obvious panic in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yeah…Yeah we actually do”. </p>
<p>Zayn said and Harry immediately caught Liam’s questioning look, which woke him up finally. </p>
<p>“Not like that Liam”. </p>
<p>Harry was quick with the clarification, because judging by Liam’s face expression, the situation was not ideal. Zayn supported him. </p>
<p>“Oh, no! Liam, Jesus, absolutely not. Harry did my tattoo, just last Friday, can you believe that?”</p>
<p>“No way”. </p>
<p>Liam gasped, apparently relieved. </p>
<p>“Yes, how crazy is this, such a small world”. </p>
<p>“Wow that’s…that’s insane. Why didn’t you tell me Harry?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know it was him”. </p>
<p>Harry snapped. </p>
<p>“Harry’s right, I actually never introduced myself, I arrived late for my appointment, so we went straight to the business”. </p>
<p>“Damn, I think we all will laugh at this one day”. </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t so sure about Liam’s words. </p>
<p>“Harry, why don’t you pour Zayn a glass of wine? I will show him the room in the meantime”. </p>
<p>The curly boy just nodded as he finished his own glass on one go. Fuck. He filled his glass again and also a one for Zayn, taking them to the living room. The evening wasn’t necessarily bad, it was just…weird. Harry remained mostly quiet, leaving the conversation on Liam. He kept asking Zayn about his family and his years at the uni and damn, it was cute, but Harry was interested in something else. He’s been thinking of it the whole time and he was fucking dying inside to ask, even though he hated himself for caring so much. </p>
<p>“So uhm, Zayn. Where are you staying right now?”</p>
<p>He interrupted the chatting duo and he would swear Zayn smirked at his question. He took a sip before he replied. </p>
<p>“I’m staying at my friend’s apartment now. I was renting a small apartment before, for surprisingly good price, but the owner was an old man and he decided to sell it. My contract expired and I really had no choice but going back to my parents’ house, which wasn’t exactly exciting. You just don’t wanna live with your parents and teenage sisters at this age, you know. My friend has this big, duplex apartment, so he offered me to stay, for some period of time. But I’m definitely looking for something, I’m not planning on staying there forever or so”. </p>
<p>Harry bit his lip. Friend. He wasn’t sure he believed what Zayn just said. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get us some water”. </p>
<p>Liam said, walking away from the two boys on the sofa. Zayn glanced at Harry. </p>
<p>“Gonna have a cigarette with me?”</p>
<p>“How do you know I…”</p>
<p>But suddenly, Zayn’s voice got low. </p>
<p>“Just come”. </p>
<p>Harry got quiet, grabbing a random hoodie on the go, probably Liam’s. </p>
<p>“We’re just going for a smoke”. </p>
<p>Zayn announced, waving at Liam with a lighter in his hand. They both walked on the terrace in silence and Zayn lightened up Harry’s cigarette before his own. He inhaled, blowing the smoke into the night. They were watching the city lights, because it was calming somehow. The air was crisp, but there was no wind or rain, everything was still. Harry took another sip of wine before he spoke up. </p>
<p>“So? What is it?”</p>
<p>“I think you have questions you might not wanna ask in front your boyfriend. Harry Styles”. </p>
<p>Harry felt his heart beating fast, but he was trying his best to play it cool. </p>
<p>“He told you”. </p>
<p>“He didn’t have to”. </p>
<p>Zayn replied, inhaling the nicotine, his sight never leaving the sky. He felt Harry’s eyes on him. </p>
<p>“I figured out it was you on our way home. Louis was absolutely trashed. He didn’t notice two red lights, he went too fast, way over the speed limit. I’ve never seen him like that. He wasn’t talking, he wouldn’t tell me what was going on. I didn’t understand at first, I was thinking what could possibly happen in the meantime we didn’t see each other. He was at home and I was at your studio, then I realized, that the only thing that happened, was you. It started making sense. A boy named Harry, doing art, about the same age as Louis…the puzzles were coming together. I was 90% sure, but I needed those extra 10%. Louis gave me his old iPad some time ago, he wasn’t using it. I never really went through the files on it, was using it only for movies and so but…that night I did. I searched the files and I found those pictures. Of you. The ones Louis probably didn’t have the strength to delete. That’s how I knew it was you. The boy who left him heartbroken”. </p>
<p>Harry was clutching his glass so tight it almost broke between his fingers. He breathed out. </p>
<p>“It’s been years. He doesn’t give a fuck now”. </p>
<p>Zayn finally looked at him. </p>
<p>“He wasn’t able to park his car in his own garage, that doesn’t sound like someone who doesn’t give a fuck to me”. </p>
<p>“What do you want Zayn? Is it the reason you’re here? Some sort of sick joke?”</p>
<p>“What? No. This is no joke. This is honestly just a very stupid coincidence. I had no idea you’re Liam’s boyfriend, I didn’t expect to meet you ever again in my life. I didn’t plan this. I swear I didn’t plan this at all, I was as surprised as you when Liam walked me in”. </p>
<p>“Fuck”. </p>
<p>Harry said, looking at the sky. </p>
<p>“I understand you’re done with me at this point. You have the last word. Liam made it clear to me”. </p>
<p>“Are you sleeping with him?”</p>
<p>Harry asked and shit, he was acting so desperate he couldn’t deal with himself. </p>
<p>“Why does that matter to you?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t”. </p>
<p>Zayn lightened up another cigarette. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t ask if you didn’t care”. </p>
<p>Harry knew Zayn was right, but he didn’t dare to speak, too afraid his voice would fail him. </p>
<p>“I’m not sleeping with him. I did, once. During my last year of college, I got an internship at the gallery Louis’ dad just passed on him. He became the chairman. The big boss. I looked up to him, even though there was not a huge age difference between us. Louis is only three years older than me. I was obviously the youngest member of the team and we spent quite a lot of time together. He took me on a business trip with him, it was the first time I saw Paris. We ended up in his bed after a very boozy dinner but…we both knew it won’t work out the next morning. There really wasn’t the passion between us. We valued each other so much and we still do, but we figured out we’d be better off as friends. Close friends. But friends. We’re not romantically linked, if that’s what you wanna hear”. </p>
<p>“Why the hell would I care?” </p>
<p>Zayn threw the dead cigarette over the railing. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. You tell me. Or yourself. Or Liam”. </p>
<p>With that, he left the terrace, leaving Harry speechless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which team are you babes? Are you Larry or Lirry? &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fortunately, Zayn was wise enough to call it a night just a couple of minutes after his tense conversation with Harry. He chatted with Liam for a bit at the door, before finally saying good night. Liam volunteered to fill the dishwasher, while Harry locked himself up in the bathroom, taking a long bath. God, he needed to stop drinking, because he knew he would be totally useless tomorrow. He also knew Liam will demand an answer from him, but he had honestly not a damn clue what to say. His mind was racing and fuck, he had millions other problems, so why the only thing he could think of was the picture of Zayn with Louis in bad, that one night in Paris. Was it even possible to be jealous over someone he hasn’t seen for years? He rubbed his face, feeling totally overwhelmed. He tried to calm himself down. He knew his emotions were more intense because he was drunk. There was no way to have a reasonable conversation with Liam now, he would notice something was odd. Loud knock on the door brough Harry back to reality. </p><p>“Are you alive babe?”</p><p>“What? Yeah…yes. I’m coming”. </p><p>He replied, reaching for white bathrobe next to him. He couldn’t hide there forever. </p><p>Liam was watching some Netflix show on their flat screen, eating sushi leftovers from earlier. </p><p>“You need to watch this, it’s so addictive”. </p><p>He informed Harry, his eyes not leaving the TV. </p><p>“I will but…I think I’m gonna go to bed now actually”. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, I just…I’ve had too much wine I guess”. </p><p>“I agree on that, there are 3 empty bottles and Zayn and I had like 2 glasses each”. </p><p>“Right…I…I’ll go easier next time”. </p><p>Liam turned around to face him. </p><p>“I’m not preaching babe, I didn’t mean it in a bad way”. </p><p>Harry bowed down to kiss Liam’s head. </p><p>“I know”. </p><p>“Do you want me to join you? To fulfill my everyday duties as I promised?”</p><p>Harry chuckled and fuck, he was so thankful to have Liam. </p><p>“Stay, watch the show. I’m getting really sleepy, I’d be no fun”. </p><p>“Well, I come to you soon, two more episodes and I’m done”. </p><p>“You never asked me about Zayn”. </p><p>“Sleep on it, I don’t want you to decide right away. I told him I will let him know sometime during the next week, so…you have time”. </p><p>“You like him, don’t you? I’m not teasing now or anything, I mean it you like him as a person”. </p><p>Liam tilted his head. </p><p>“I think so. I don’t know, he seems really genuine and kind. He comes from…how to say that…from a not very wealthy family. They spent most of their savings on Zayn’s education and even with that, Zayn basically had to have a job since high school. He used to work at drugstore, gas station, some cafés. He had to renounce himself all the fun and parties, he was always working to get some little extra cash. Even now, he tries to support his sisters, that’s why he’s not looking for an apartment on his own, just a room. He gives them some pocket money every moth, so they can buy themselves something nice, go out with friends and so. He used to struggle with money for the most of his life, that’s probably one of the reasons I wanted to help him out a bit”. </p><p>“I didn’t know that”. </p><p>“It’s hard for him to talk about it. I think he just had a weak moment when he mentioned that to me. I swore to keep it for myself. He would never ask for help himself, he’s not like that”. </p><p>“He has thousands of pounds worth ink all over his body”. </p><p>“You’re right, I asked him about that actually. Not like I’m professional, but I know how much you charge”. </p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“It’s kinda cute I think, he has a deal with this friend he’s staying with now. For birthdays, Christmases and so, he doesn’t want anything else but tattoos. This guy paid for most of Zayn’s ink. I think he’s quite rich or something, Zayn didn’t want to talk much about it, I think he was worried I would look at him like he’s getting sustain by this guy and I sort of understand”. </p><p>“Hm. I asked if he’s dating him and he said he’s not”. </p><p>“Yeah he told me the same. He obviously cares about him, but not in a romantic way. Zayn is bit of a loner, I assume it’s not easy for him to establish a relationship”.</p><p>“I’ll tell you tomorrow how I feel about it”. </p><p>“Sure. You should sleep now. What time do you start tomorrow?”</p><p>“10:30 AM”.</p><p>“Sounds good. I have a free period tomorrow morning, there will he some drug awareness lection or something”. </p><p>"Okay, we can have breakfast and...stuff”. </p><p>“Goodnight babe”. </p><p>“Goodnight”.</p><p> </p><p>Louis walked into the spacious white kitchen, wearing tightly fitted gray suit, crispy white shirt underneath the blazer. </p><p>“Why that grumpy face, didn’t Liam bend you over the bed to demonstrate how comfy it is?”</p><p>He said, swiftly typing a text on his phone. </p><p>“I need to talk to you”. </p><p>“It’s Monday Zayn, only a very limited amount of bad news to be received please”. </p><p>“It’s not like…that bad”. </p><p>“Oh, epic, I’m so much calmer now”. </p><p>Louis replied, turning on his Nespresso machine.</p><p>“Just sit down”. </p><p>“I’m all yours, just give me a second. Dad opened his archive whisky last night and well, I feel as old as the damn bottle now”. </p><p>“Did you drive back home?”</p><p>Louis looked at him, downing a glass of water with aspirin. </p><p>“Of course not. Dad’s chauffeur did. They told someone to drive my car here this morning, mum just texted it’s in the garage”. </p><p>He grabbed his expresso, taking a seat next to Zayn.</p><p>“I’m listening. Is it about yesterday?”</p><p>“Yes, kind of”. </p><p>Zayn hesitated, playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis sent him a questioning look. </p><p>“What happened? Were they like…bad to you or something?”</p><p>“No no, nothing like that uhm…I didn’t want to tell you first but…I think you should know”. </p><p>“Zayn, you honestly scare me now”. </p><p>The tanned boy took a deep breath. </p><p>“You remember the guy who did my tattoo right?”</p><p>Louis dropped the small silver spoon on the marble floor. He looked up. </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe that but…he happened to be the boyfriend of Liam”. </p><p>Louis was staring at him like he just saw a ghost. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Yeah…I didn’t know. Liam never showed me his picture or anything. I just walked into the apartment yesterday and he was there. It was surprise for all of us”. </p><p>Louis swallowed thickly. He was hypnotizing the black liquid in his cup before he finally spoke up. </p><p>“Well, that’s super random, I agree. What makes you think…”</p><p>“Louis. Quit it. We both know why this IS an important information for you”. </p><p>Louis shook his head and smiled bitterly. </p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Found his pictures after you ended up so shaken when picking me up from the studio”. </p><p>“The old iPad”. </p><p>“Yeah”. </p><p>Louis nodded. </p><p>“So now you know Harry”. </p><p>“I do. I understand what you saw in him. He’s not easy, at all. He’s not as likeable and easygoing as Liam, he’s difficult and rude most of the time, but…there’s just something about him. Are you okay?”</p><p>Zayn asked, touching Louis’ hand gently.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m just…it’s a little too much you know? Meeting him at the studio after such a long time, I mean…I definitely wouldn’t expect to see Harry ever again in my life and now…this. It seems quite a bit unreal”. </p><p>“You never really looked him up on Instagram or so? Like…everybody does that, right? Stalking their ex on social media time to time”. </p><p>Louis shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Never. It was done for me and once I’m done with something, it doesn’t exist for me anymore. You know me Zayn, you how I am like. I burn bridges, I learn my lessons and I move on. I’m either with them or I’m not, there’s nothing in between. I don’t torture myself by watching their lives in pictures, I don’t wanna know. It keeps me sane and it keeps me the inner peace”. </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you don’t miss them though”. </p><p>Louis glanced at the other boy. </p><p>“Come on Zayn. We’re not making this a college reunion drama kinda movie. Don’t even bother to try to suggest this is some sort of destiny or whatever, because it’s not. This is real life, shit like that don’t happen. Yeah, I admit it’s hell of a coincidence that Harry appeared like this, but on the other hand, London is not a damn China, it’s not exactly a miracle to meet someone like that”. </p><p>“Well, he asked about you”. </p><p>“I bet he only asked if we fuck”. </p><p>Zayn’s jaw dropped, watching Louis getting on his feet. </p><p>“See? I know him. He’s a little nympho, he’s only curious who I sleep with”. </p><p>“He sounded jealous to me”. </p><p>“Zayn? Stop”. </p><p>Louis raised his voice, which he rarely did. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s your point, but whatever it is, stop with this nonsense. If you think it might be cute to bring together the uni sweethearts, then fucking forget about it right now. Harry was no sweetheart, do you understand? He was a fucking addict, who did nothing but whoring around, fucking others behind be back and humiliating me in front of every damn person. We had no love story. It was a toxic relationship which would never happen if we were not this young and stupid. So, whatever your intention is, let it go”. </p><p>With that, he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned at the feeling of slow hands on his body. He half opened his eyes, seeing Liam with a hand under the blanket, gently stroking his cock. </p><p>“Morning babe”.</p><p>He said, never stopping the light pumping of Harry’s soft cock. </p><p>“I see you took our Saturday conversation real seriously”. </p><p>He said, spreading his legs further under the duvet, to give Liam better access. </p><p>“Well, I promised to keep you satisfied, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You better keep your promise then”. </p><p>Liam smirked, throwing off the blanket, revealing Harry’s hardening penis. He leaned closer, licking over the curly boy’s nipple, making him moan. He took it between his fingers, twitching slowly, because he knew how sensitive they were. Harry’s body was sensitive in general, when it came to sex. </p><p>“Wanna eat you out”. </p><p>Liam whispered and Harry came down from his heights for a second, staring at Liam. </p><p>“No you don’t. You never do”. </p><p>Liam wasn’t a big fan of this particular activity and Harry could probably count on his fingers how many times his boyfriend did that to him, during the years of their relationship. Liam couldn’t help it, he always found it gross and weird and Harry simply didn’t want to torture him, so he stopped asking for it. Honestly, he could easily live without it, it wasn’t a big deal, even though he used to enjoy being eaten out. Especially by Louis, who was truly passionate about that and spent hours with face buried between Harry’s ass cheeks, making him cum on his tongue. </p><p>“Why don’t you just relax”. </p><p>Liam ignored his remark, lowering himself at a slow pace between Harry’s legs. </p><p>“Babe you don’t need to do it. I know you’re only doing this for me. Liam? Do you listen to me?”</p><p>The other boy definitely wasn’t listening, too busy spreading Harry’s cheeks apart, revealing his little tight hole. Fuck, looking at that tiny entrance, he couldn’t stop wondering how was Harry actually able to take his cock. To fit it inside. He hesitatingly licked over it, making Harry whimper. He knew the boy was a sucker for having his ass eaten. He continued, getting more and more confident, licking thick stripes all over Harry’s crack. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck baby”. </p><p>Harry was writhing on bed, moaning so nicely, his cock leaking on his soft stomach. He had hands in Liam’s hair, pushing his head further down, making sure he will lick at his hole over and over again. Liam pushed his tongue inside him and Harry almost cum on the spot, crying out loud at the feeling. He dug his heels into the mattress, forcing himself down on Liam’s tongue. It felt so wet and so perfect. </p><p>“Oh my God”. </p><p>He threw he head back, spreading his legs as much as he could, holding Liam’s head in place, properly riding his face now. It felt divine. The slick spit all over his rim, the warm tongue inside his hole, he could do this for hours. Even on his little cloud of bliss, he was aware of the fact Liam wasn’t enjoying this, probably only praying for Harry to be done soon. </p><p>“Give me a finger”. </p><p>He whispered, closing his eyes again. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A finger. Need it in my ass”. </p><p>Liam quickly understood, pushing his middle finger inside, moving it in and out in a quick pace. Harry was whining above him, impaling himself on the digits as hard as he could. Liam added his index finger as well, finally getting Harry undone. They boy cried out, shooting a white splash of cum all over his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m making toasts, you want some?” </p><p>Harry asked, watching the other boy coming out of his bedroom, fully dressed. </p><p>“Yes please. Do we have an avocado?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make it for you. You made me cum I’ll make you breakfast”. </p><p>“Fair play”. </p><p>Liam smiled, opening newspaper after he poured himself a cup of coffee. </p><p>“You can tell Zayn he can move in”. </p><p>Liam looked up from the sport page. </p><p>“Are you absolutely sure about that? You don’t have to decide now, I told you”. </p><p>“I know. I was thinking of it. I’m not saying I’m his biggest fan but…that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve a shot. 6 months contract it is, for a start. If I won’t be feeling in, he’s out. If yes, we will extend it”. </p><p>“Sounds like a deal to me”. </p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy the story loves :-*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the last one”. </p><p>Louis said, putting a large paper box on the floor, shoving his car key in pocket of his joggers.</p><p>“No idea how to fit all the stuff in this room”. </p><p>Zayn said, rubbing his chin skeptically. </p><p>“Well, it’s…smaller”. </p><p>He glanced at Louis. </p><p>“Everything is smaller compared to your house Louis”. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like this”. </p><p>And Zayn knew he was telling the truth. Louis never said no to the family money and he liked expensive things, but he never showed off or bragged about it. He always kept his circle of friends very small, because he only wanted those he could absolutely trust to around him. He experienced fake friends and met many people who only tried to use him for their benefit. It affected him quite a lot, he had an anxiety and lived under a constant feeling people only want him for his money and social status. He was not able to have a normal relationship with anyone, that was the time he only did one-night stands and never let himself to get attached to the person he slept with. Zayn actually helped him out of this phase of his life, without even knowing it. Louis liked Zayn from the start, he really caught his eye the very first day he started his internship at his gallery. Which wasn’t really that surprising, Zayn was pretty, it was no secret. Louis knew Zayn will sleep with him. It was probably the first time he sort of abused his authority, because he knew Zayn needed this job for many reasons and he wouldn’t dare to say no. Louis just wanted him, it was purely egoistic. He wanted him in his bed, naked and vulnerable, making him take his cock, taming the pretty boy. Zayn proved his character and clear intentions when he said Louis it wouldn’t work out between them. They both knew it, but Zayn was the one who said it loud. Louis accepted it and understood this boy is not just another cash hungry clinger and they became very close. </p><p>“It’s a nice apartment, I like it”. </p><p>Louis said, walking through living area to kitchen. He found himself staring at the closed door of two main bedrooms. </p><p>“The left one”. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The left one’s Harry’s. That’s what’s going through your head, isn’t it?”</p><p>Louis didn’t answer. He was fighting the urge to open the door and look around, to see how Harry lives but…it just felt too personal and unfair to Harry. He didn’t have a right taking a peek into life where he didn’t belong. </p><p>“We should start with unboxing I guess. When they’re gonna be back?”</p><p>“I don’t know exactly, they went to the mall, grocery shopping and some errands. Liam said they’ll be back around like 5PM or something”. </p><p>“Ok. Don’t really wanna run into them”. </p><p>“It will happen eventually, you know that right?”</p><p>“I do, but today doesn’t necessarily have to be the day”. </p><p> </p><p>Harry opened the door and placed two full paper bags on the kitchen counter. Liam had to go and find a different parking spot, because there was a huge black Mercedes SUV taking their usual place. Harry knew Zayn was there, considering the boxes tracing way through the hall to his bedroom. He was just about to say hi, when he heard a familiar voice. Fuck. What the fuck was Louis doing there? He looked at the main door with worries, hoping Liam will take his time. Shit, this most definitely wasn’t the right moment for sneaking around, but he couldn’t help it. His heart was beating fast and he wasn’t even breathing as he was quietly making his way towards Zayn’s bedroom. The doors were slightly open. Harry didn’t make a single sound, cautiously looking inside. It was so unreal to see Louis in his apartment, he would never, ever, believe this would happen. </p><p>He was bent over, taking out some of Zayn’s clothes from a box. He was wearing gray joggers and white simple shirt, matching gray hoodie thrown over a chair. </p><p>“Your bum looks real big in those”. </p><p>Zayn suddenly said, watching the other boy’s backside. </p><p>Louis sighed. </p><p>“You’re obsessed with my ass Zayn”. </p><p>“I am”. </p><p>The boy said playfully, grabbing one of the full cheeks. Louis only laughed, absolutely unbothered by this action. Harry was watching them like a damn little boy and shit, he wanted to punch Zayn right in the face. He knew this way of thinking was totally irrelevant and out of place, but the way Zayn grabbed Louis’ ass so automatically and he didn’t seem to care…it was hard to believe there was no sex involved between them. His wild thoughts were interrupted by a sound of keys in the lock and Harry basically ran into the kitchen, because the idea of him getting caught spying on Zayn and his ex-boyfriend was making his knees weak. </p><p>“Will you help me babe?”</p><p>Liam said, walking into the hall with seemingly way too many grocery bags in his hands. </p><p>“Uhm, sure”. </p><p>“Is Zayn there?”</p><p>“Don’t know I’ve just…came”. </p><p>Fortunately, Liam didn’t analyze those extra few minutes since he dropped him off. </p><p>“Zayn?”</p><p>He yelled and Harry’s breath stuck in his throat as he heard steps coming closer. Jesus, this is gonna be so awkward. </p><p>“Hey guys, how was shopping?”</p><p>“It was okay, got you the almond milk, hopefully I picked up the right one”. </p><p>“Oh that’s nice Liam, thank you! I don’t care about the brand, they taste pretty much the same”. </p><p>Harry was nervous and annoyed by this small talk about some fucking milk, but he was trying his best to not to show. </p><p>“By the way, this is my friend Louis. He’s helping me moving in, brought my stuff there”. </p><p>“Very nice to meet you Liam”. </p><p>Louis said politely, immediately extending his right hand towards Liam. Fuck. Harry just realized he never really talked to Zayn about the current situation vs Liam and he was only praying Louis will be smart enough to play it cool. He was. </p><p>“Nice to meet you too Harry”. </p><p>The touch of Louis’s warm hand sent shivers through his body and he probably dropped it a lot faster than necessary. </p><p>“What a lovely apartment, the view from the terrace is breathtaking”. </p><p>“Everyone says that. It was actually one of the reasons we took it, Harry fell on love with the terrace and its view”. </p><p>“I can imagine”. </p><p>Louis replied and Harry just didn’t dare to look at him.</p><p>“Well, I think I’ll get going, don’t want to disturb your evening any further”. </p><p>“Oh please, that’s nonsense. You’re more than welcome to stay, we can order some pizza or Chinese”. </p><p>“Thank you, Liam, but maybe next time? I’m a little tired actually. </p><p>Louis went to Zayn’s room to get his hoodie, while the boy was waiting for him at the door. </p><p>“Thanks for everything”. </p><p>He said, hugging Louis tightly. </p><p>“You’re welcome. Just let me know if you needed anything, alright?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah alright”. </p><p>Zayn replied, still holding the other boy, his hand just over the curve of Louis’ butt. Liam raised his eyebrow slightly and Harry started unpacking their groceries with stone face. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not dating him?”</p><p>Liam asked as soon as Louis left the apartment. </p><p>“What? No, why?”</p><p>“Well…you know it was your hand on his butt, right?”</p><p>Zayn chuckled. </p><p>“You mean this. Yeah, I do. I…grab him sometimes, it might sound weird, but he doesn’t mind”. </p><p>“It is sort of weird you’re grabbing your friend’s ass”. </p><p>“I know, but it’s a bit different between us. We slept together, so there is really nothing to hide. We’ve seen each other naked thousand times and the fact we touch each other a bit more than appropriate doesn’t change anything about the fact it’s not sexual. If I wanted to sleep with him, I would. He wouldn’t say no to a fuck with me”. </p><p>He was looking right in Harry’s eyes and he knew Zayn said this particular sentence on purpose. </p><p> </p><p>“I love how you always get in the mood even though you don’t want it first”. </p><p>Liam whispered in Harry’s ear, hands on Harry’s hips, pressing him hard on his cock. Harry was riding him slowly, face pressed into Liam’s neck, not really feeling like looking at him at this moment. He didn’t feel like having sex at all today, but Liam was demanding it and Harry eventually gave up, letting his boyfriend have what he wanted. He moaned, because taking Liam’s cock wasn’t an easy task and Harry was always vocal during sex. </p><p>“I worked you up so good, right baby?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah so good”. </p><p>Harry replied, not really paying an attention to Liam’s dirty talk. He started bouncing faster on him, because he knew it wasn’t Liam’s fault he’s been in a shitty mood whole weekend and he deserved his orgasm. He fell asleep as soon as they were done, Harry on the other hand was laying on his back with eyes open. Passing his room when he decided to go and get a glass of water, something suddenly came on his mind. He bit his lip. Fuck, he was sure he will regret it, but he somehow couldn’t help himself. He took out of the closet the gray coat he was wearing that day Louis arrived at his studio. He searched both pockets until he found what he was looking for. Hesitatingly, he saved the cell phone number from Louis’ business card on his phone before sending a text. </p><p>“Thank you for keeping it cool in front of Liam yesterday”. </p><p>He started regretting it the moment he pressed the sent button, but the reply came quickly. </p><p>“Not my intention to cause any troubles Harry”. </p><p>“Sorry for the way I acted at the studio…I didn’t expect to see you there”. </p><p>“Me either. Still can’t quite believe this is happening”. </p><p>“I know…”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me telling Liam about us. It wouldn’t help anything, he’d only feel uncomfortable. Zayn won’t talk too. It’s just between us”.</p><p>“Thank you. Maybe we could grab a coffee sometime to make it…less awkward and more normal”. </p><p>For the God’s sake, what the actual was he doing? Begging Louis to not telling Liam about their past and inviting him for a damn coffee at the same time? Louis must be thinking he was totally insane. </p><p>“I’m not sure this is a good idea Harry”.</p><p>He should have expected that. </p><p>“I understand, it’s okay”. </p><p>“Let me think about it, alright?”</p><p>“Sure. Goodnight Louis”. </p><p>“Goodnight Harry”. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we in a better mood today?”</p><p>Liam asked, kissing Harry’s temple gently. They were still in bed, covered in white sheets. </p><p>“Much better”. </p><p>“Good. Fancy a shower with me?”</p><p>Harry’s phone vibrated which caught Liam’s attention. </p><p>“Who’s texting you this early?”.</p><p>The other boy glanced at the screen. </p><p>“Just a customer”. </p><p>He lied. </p><p>“Go first, I will join you in a minute okay?”. </p><p>He almost felt guilty when he opened the text. </p><p>“Maybe the coffee isn’t such a bad idea”. </p><p>Harry didn’t know if he was happy or not. But his heart was beating loud. </p><p>“I have a free slot tomorrow between 5PM – 7PM, if that works for you”. </p><p>“I’ll arrange that”. </p><p>Harry dropped his head. Fuck, why was he doing that? He loved Liam, he was the best thing that could happen to him, then why was he playing with this fire?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry way playing with a couple of bangles on his wrist, feeling his hands sweating. God, he’s never had such mixed feelings before. He was more and more convinced this meeting with Louis was really bad idea, but he couldn’t back off now, without looking like a complete idiot. He had to remind himself this wasn’t anything even close to cheating, for the fuck’s sake, it was just a damn coffee. Yes, it was a coffee behind Liam’s back but still…it was harmless. At least Harry repeated it in his head over and over again. The texts between him and Louis were mostly dry, Louis only texted him address of the café he picked up and that was basically it. It was just two blocks away from Harry’s studio and his hands were shaking when he entered. It was a nice place, not too huge, not too small, little bit of a hipster vibe, but in a good way. It was quite dark inside and he liked how tables were separated from each other, offering at least some privacy to the guests. He looked around, but Louis wasn’t there. He ordered an espresso and a glass of white wine, because he decided this type of conversation needed a bit of alcohol involved. Louis showed up exactly 20 minutes late, basically the exact second Harry was pretty much ready to leave. </p><p>“Sorry, traffic is crazy at this hour”.</p><p>He said casually, sitting down, quickly glancing at the menu. He looked good, well, he always did. Wearing gray pants and cashmere black turtleneck, hair slicked back, his skin smooth and tanned. Louis looked like he meant business and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The uni times when he used to wear Vans and ripped black skinnies were long gone. There was a proper grown up man in front of him, man who knew what he was doing, man who probably wouldn’t accept any of Harry’s shit. He ordered espresso and Coca Cola with lemon and ice. Some things never change. </p><p>“Thanks for coming”. </p><p>Louis took a sip of his coffee before he replied. </p><p>“I came to clear the air, because I think it’s needed”. </p><p>“Yeah, I kind of wanted the same thing”. </p><p>“Good. Look Harry, I believe none of us really expected this situation to happen, but I guess life is truly unpredictable”. </p><p>He sounded so formal it made Harry uncomfortable. Louis used to be warm and…knowing. He continued before Harry could even react. </p><p>“I assume we both aren’t exactly thrilled about the fact Zayn is living with you now, but obviously, it’s Zayn’s life and I can not tell him what to do or where to live. I think it’s in our common interest to not to complicate things and keep it as lowkey as possible. I would like to assure you I will not be around, visiting Zayn or so. We can go to my house anytime so there is no point of me hanging at yours. I also respect your decision to not to tell your boyfriend about our history, because I simply don’t think it’s necessary for him to know and it would probably only cause a bad blood. Even though our relationship is long gone”. </p><p>Harry swallowed. </p><p>“You look good”.</p><p>He suddenly said, not even thinking. That apparently caught Louis off the guard, almost making him fall out of his distant role. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Thanks Harry. You look like you’re doing well too”. </p><p>The other boy nodded. </p><p>“I guess I have my life together for the first time. Doing job I enjoy, which pays the bills at the same time. Not staying at my parents’ house is also an upgrade”. </p><p>“Your relationship seems to be working out as well”. </p><p>Harry took a sip of his wine. </p><p>“It is…Liam is a good person. He helped me a lot getting over those crazy times…you know…you know how I was like”. </p><p>Louis blinked. </p><p>“Was Liam…that guy?”</p><p>It took Harry a while to follow. </p><p>“Oh. No! No, it wasn’t him. I met him a few months after we broke up, he really had nothing to do with it”. </p><p>“Okay. I was just…wondering. Not like it’s important now”. </p><p>“You didn’t know him. He was just…one in a crowd, no one special”. </p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourself Harry, it was just a stupid question”. </p><p>“May I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yes”. </p><p>“Why Zayn didn’t stay with you? I mean…you two are obviously getting on more than well and it’s not like you were living in a tiny one-bedroom apartment”. </p><p>“How do you know how well we’re getting on Harry?”</p><p>Because he grabs your ass whenever he wants and you like it. </p><p>“He talks about you real nicely”. </p><p>“I offered Zayn to stay as long as he wanted, but I knew he will move out eventually. He knows I wouldn’t take a penny from him and maybe that was making him feel uncomfortable. I think he developed this feeling while working at my gallery. People were naturally curious, and someone found out me and Zayn are not exactly having strictly professional relationship. Zayn had to hear out many gossips and nasty comments back then. They were calling him a whore, saying that he’s sleeping his way up, spreading legs for me and being paid for that. Complete nonsense. Zayn would rather starve than asking someone for money. I think this all really hurt him and his dignity. He wants to prove he’s good on his own”. </p><p>“I think I understand. People around you could have feeling like you can easily control them because…because you’re always above them”. </p><p>Louis was staring at Harry, obviously surprised. </p><p>“Is that how you felt Harry? Like I controlled you?”</p><p>“I think we should leave the past to the past”. </p><p>“You were doing whatever the fuck you wanted Harry, I had no control over you at all. You never listened”. </p><p>Harry bowed his head, studying the wooden desk of their table. </p><p>“You never let me explain, you know that, right? Never answered my calls, or any of my texts”.</p><p>“There was nothing to explain Harry, it was pretty clear to me. You fucked this guy and it wasn’t a one time slip, you were having regular sex with him for weeks, probably months. And don’t start with that stupid excuse you did it because I stopped sleeping with you. That’s not how you solve such problems Harry, I believe you know that”. </p><p>Louis realized he was probably talking way too loud, judging by the looks of guests at table next to them. Ha faked a cough, keeping his voice low. <br/>“Anyway, there is no point going through this”. </p><p>They both calmed down, settling for a lot less heated conversation. Harry asked Louis to tell him about his studies in America, which was quite a long story, but Harry was a good listener. Louis had an impressive life without a doubt, lots of travelling after finishing the uni, before he eventually settled down in London. He glanced at his watch. </p><p>“I completely lost track of time”. </p><p>“That’s alright, my last appointment today got cancelled so I’m going home anyway”.</p><p>“Oh, well then. Do you want me to drive you?”</p><p>Harry hesitated. </p><p>“I can just take a subway”. </p><p>“We’re going the same direction so that’s really not an issue”. </p><p>“If that’s okay with you…”. </p><p>“Absolutely”. </p><p>Louis just reached for his wallet when Harry stopped him. </p><p>“I’ll take it. It was my idea to ask you for a drink anyway”. </p><p>The boy wanted to argue, but the look on Harry’s face was uncompromising. </p><p>“Okay. Thank you, Harry”. </p><p>That was the very first time someone took care of the bill for Louis. </p><p> </p><p>Zayn walked into the living room just at the exact same time as Liam. </p><p>“Hey, didn’t you see my gym bag?”</p><p>He asked, looking around the area while rubbing his chin. And fuck, Zayn suddenly lost the ability to speak. He was just shamelessly staring at Liam, dressed only in a pair of white boxers. Not only Liam had a perfect body, witch muscular arms, defined abs and strong thighs, but damn, the huge package between his legs left Zayn speechless. The thin white material was honestly revealing more than covering and he could clearly see Liam’s penis, long and thick even in its soft state. The way he was looking in those tight boxers was obscene. </p><p>“Zayn?”</p><p>“Uhm?”</p><p>“My gym bag?”</p><p>“No. No I didn’t see it”. </p><p>“Maybe I put it in the closet”. </p><p>After a while Liam managed to find his gym stuff and eventually left the apartment, leaving Zayn alone there. The tanned boy made himself a cup of coffee, definitely the last one for today because it was already quite late, taking it to the terrace to have a cigarette. He was watching the sky turning deep shade of orange, then red, before going almost completely black. It was an amazing show of natural lights and Zayn was truly enchanted by the view, because it was almost magical. He looked down, throwing his cigarette over the railing before he spotted a big black shiny car down below, stopping at the main entrance  the building. Not like it was something special or unexpected, but it simply caught Zayn’s attention, because it was familiar. His pupils went wide when he saw Harry getting out of the SUV, saying something to the driver before closing the passenger side door. Well, that was most definitely unexpected. </p><p>“Hey”. </p><p>Harry said, putting his keys on the kitchen isle, going through some post from the mailbox downstairs. </p><p>“Where’s Liam?”</p><p>He continued, taking off his coat. </p><p>“At the gym”. </p><p>“Oh, okay”. </p><p>Zayn hesitated a little before he spoke up. </p><p>“Be careful Harry”. </p><p>The curly boy looked up at him. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t think hanging out with Louis is such a good idea”. </p><p>Harry swallowed thickly. </p><p>“Saw you getting out of his car when I was smoking outside”. </p><p>“It wasn’t like that okay”. </p><p>Zayn shook his head. </p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Harry. But try to not break any hearts this time”. </p><p> </p><p>Does anyone sense a bit of Ziam here??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn was sitting on a couch, scrolling down his phone and snacking on some chips. It was absolutely lazy Saturday afternoon, cloudy and cold all day. Harry was in Liam’s room, probably taking a nap, exhausted from last night late session. Zayn didn’t register what time exactly he got home, but he fell asleep around 1AM and Harry wasn’t there yet, which was an explanation for his grumpy mood in the morning. Liam walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He was dressed in a black adidas tracksuit and a pair of white trainers. </p><p>“Is Harry sleeping?”</p><p>Zayn asked and the other boy nodded. </p><p>“Yes. He’s been tired all day, he needs a rest”. </p><p>“I’m gonna be as quiet as possible”. </p><p>“Thanks. He’s usually super obnoxious when he doesn’t get to sleep enough so…it’s better for everyone if he does”. </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To the gym”. </p><p>“Didn’t you say you’re gonna rest today? You work out way too hardcore Liam”. </p><p>“I am about to! There is really good wellness at the fitness, with all the whirlpools, steam rooms, relax zones…Why don’t you come with me? If you don’t already have plans of course”. </p><p>“Doesn’t sound bad”. </p><p>“You’re gonna like it, trust me. There won’t be many people at this hour, I always try to avoid the crowds”. </p><p>“Why not. I was honestly just checking Instagram so…I’ll join you if you don’t mind”. </p><p>“Great. Go change and I’ll wait for you”. </p><p>They arrived at Liam’s fitness center around 2:30 PM and Zayn must admit the place was really nice. It wasn’t the typical gym with bright lights and mirrors everywhere. It was modern, with muted lights and the best equipment. Not just heavy weights, there was a lot of space for cardio or self- exercise. They decided to relax in the whirlpool first and Zayn truly enjoyed it, even though his muscles were not sore as Liam’s. Zayn hated himself for that, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Seeing Liam in black swim shorts, especially once they got wet and tight around the crotch area, damn. Zayn was so scared Liam will actually catch him staring, but he couldn’t help himself, taking the risk willingly. Liam’s body was like a freaking statue. Broad shoulders, wide chest, strong biceps, perfect abs on his stomach, round butt and thick muscular thighs. He didn’t shave, brown hair visible on his chest and if Zayn look closely, he could see the dark pubes at the hem of his shorts. Liam was talking about his fitness routine and some stuff, but Zayn wasn’t able to concentrate. The only think he could think of was Liam’s big member in the tight wet shorts. Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to think of Liam this way! Liam was taken, he wasn’t available and very much in love with Harry. Zayn could tell Liam was gone for his boyfriend, gently touching him all the time, always showing him affection. </p><p>“We should go to the steam room. I love the one with eucalypts, it’s just amazing. Do you wanna try?”</p><p>“Yes, sure. I like the smell”. </p><p>“Perfect. We need to leave our swimsuit here. Clean towels are over there”. </p><p>Liam said casually as they walked into a small locker room, just a few steps away from the steam rooms. Without further words, he pulled down his shorts and stepped out of them, revealing his cock completely. Fuck. Zayn was pretty sure the hunger in his eyes was visible from space and it took him all, of his self-control to look away. He would definitely get hard if he stared at Liam’s cock just a minute longer. It was thick and heavy between Liam’s legs, making Zayn’s mouth dry. </p><p>“Harry is a lucky man”. </p><p>He said in a cheeky tone, just to ease the tension. </p><p>Liam laughed, apparently used to such comments. They took seats in the steam, leaning against the wall comfortably, towels wrapped around their waists. </p><p>“Well, sometimes it’s not as fun as it looks”. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know it hurts him time to time, you know, when we have sex. He got used to it, naturally, but I can tell when he’s in pain. What I’m trying to say is, that it’s not always an advantage, being let’s say above the average”. </p><p>Zayn bit his lip. The picture of Liam and Harry having sex, Liam forcing his big cock inside…fuck. Zayn had to put his hands in his crotch, because he could feel he was hardening. </p><p>“You look happy together”. </p><p>Liam smiled at the ground. </p><p>“We are. I mean I obviously can’t talk for Harry, but I think we’re doing good. It takes time and a lot of patience and compromises to establish a strong relationship and even after that, you basically have to work on it every single day. The beginning was difficult, we were so different. But we found out we wanted the same things and we felt good in each other’s company. That was the foundation stone. We still argue, we argue quite a lot actually, Harry is moody and jealous, I tend to keep my emotions for myself and I know I can be distant sometime but…we love each other and that’s what we really know”. </p><p>“Have you ever cheated? Or Harry?”</p><p>Liam shook his head. </p><p>“Never. That’s something none of us would accept and it was the first thing I made clear when we started dating. I know Harry cheated on his last boyfriend, he told me and yes, I was naturally worried he will do it again, but that never happened. He seems to be satisfied with what he has at home”. </p><p>Zayn swallowed a comment he would probably never leave the house if he had something like that at home. </p><p> </p><p>Harry rubbed his eye, licking cream out of an Oreo cookie. He was always hungry after a nap, especially when the nap was more than two hours long. He let the cookie part soak in a glass of milk, before eating it as well. His phone vibrated. He expected Liam’s name to appear on the screen, probably on his way home, asking if he should buy some take away or ice cream. Harry swallowed thickly when he saw Louis’ name instead. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Harry, it’s me”. </p><p>“Uhm…hey”.</p><p>“Are you at home now?”</p><p>The curly boy blinked. </p><p>“I am…why?”</p><p>“Zayn left his headphones in my car, was wondering if I could drop them off”. </p><p>Harry didn’t know if he felt relieved or disappointed. </p><p>“Oh, sure. Like, now?”</p><p>“I can be there in 20 minutes if that’s okay”. </p><p>“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll be there”. </p><p>Harry was still a bit worn out from the sleeping, yet he decided to make himself at least a little presentable, ditching his old sweatpants and taming his hair with a bandana. Almost exactly 20 minutes later, Louis called again. </p><p>“I’m downstairs”. </p><p>Harry bit his lip.</p><p>“You can come up”. </p><p>Louis hesitated and Harry could almost sense it through the phone. </p><p>“No one’s home, just me”. </p><p>“Oh. Okay. I’m coming”. </p><p>Harry would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous as he opened the door for Louis. The other boy was wearing white Adidas hoodie and pair of black joggers. His hair wasn’t perfectly done as usual, he was probably having a chill Saturday too. </p><p>“Where are the guys?”</p><p>Louis asked, placing the forgotten headphones on kitchen aisle. </p><p>“Liam’s at the gym spa or whatever and Zayn I don’t know. I was sleeping when they left”. </p><p>“Did I wake you up?”</p><p>“No, I was awake when you called. Just worked really late last night, I’m kind of useless today”. </p><p>“Those night appointments are crazy, do you have to do it?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. </p><p>“I got paid for it so…I’m trying to look at it from the positive point of view. Do you want coffee? I’ll make some for myself as well”. </p><p>“Okay, just an espresso please”. </p><p>“Sure”. </p><p>Harry pressed the button on their coffee machine, waiting for the dark liquid to fill the cup. He turned around just the exact second Louis appeared behind him. </p><p>“Do you want me to help…oh shit”. </p><p>They bumped into each other, which caused Harry spilling the hot drink all over the other boy’s chest. </p><p>“Shit, are you okay? Are you burnt?”</p><p>Harry panicked slightly, automatically placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder. </p><p>“No no it’s fine, it’s just on the hoodie, it’s a thick material”.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t see you”.</p><p>“No, it’s completely my fault, I should not have stepped behind you like this. I only wanted to help”. </p><p>“Are you sure it didn’t burn your chest?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s okay Harry, seriously”. </p><p>The curly boy apparently calmed down a bit, realizing his hand was still on Louis. </p><p>“Well…good. You still need to change”. </p><p>“That’s not necessary”. </p><p>“It is, come on. Take something from my closet, my room’s over there”. </p><p>I know, Louis said in his head and followed Harry’s instructions. He took off the wet hoodie, revealing his tanned, toned torso. He wasn’t as muscular and ripped as Liam, but he had a gorgeous body. Harry walked into the room, his eyes immediately on the shirtless boy. Louis’ nipples were hard in the chill air, his joggers handing low on his hips, exposing flat stomach. Harry was staring at him like he saw him for the first time in his life. But he remembered very well how many nights he spent squirming and sweating under this body while Louis was fucking him hard and deep, just like he liked it. </p><p>“I…I just came for the hoodie. To put some cold water on it, it’ll help with the stain”. </p><p>“You don’t really have to do this Harry. I…I don’t know what I should take? Maybe something which is a little smaller on you?”</p><p>“Here”.</p><p>Harry stepped behind him and leaned forward to reach the closet shelves. His palm rested on Louis’ hip and fuck, he didn’t even know why he did that. His skin was still smooth and warm, just like he remembered it. He fought the urge to squeeze his hip, fully aware of the fact he was crossing the line just by touching him like this. Louis was calm under his touch, he didn’t flinch away, but Harry noticed his breathing wasn’t even. He was tempted by Louis and he was positive Louis knew it. That wasn’t good. It was very much forbidden for him to have such feelings in Louis’ presence. He pulled out black long sleeve shirt from his closet, handing it to the other boy. </p><p>“This one’s a bit smaller, it should fit”. </p><p>“Thank you”. </p><p>With that, Harry grabbed the stained fabric and headed to the bathroom. Louis was just standing in the middle of the room for a few minutes, slightly stunned. He couldn’t get out of his head the feeling he had when Harry put his hands on him. He eventually put himself together, walking out of the bedroom, still shirtless with Harry’s shirt in his hand. </p><p>“Louis?”</p><p>Louis almost got a heart attack when he saw Zayn, staring at him from the hall, pupils wide. Well, right next to Liam who froze in the middle of taking off his jacket. Before he could speak up or dress himself, Harry walked out of the bathroom, to Louis’ horror without a shirt on as well. </p><p>“I had it on me as well, I spilled that shit everywhere”. </p><p>Zayn’s jaw dropped, but Liam was the first one dared to speak. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on here?”</p><p>He spat, looking shocked and angry at the couple in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Louis made quite a picture. Both shirtless, flushed cheeks and messy hair. Louis looked at Harry the same moment Harry looked at him which only made Liam even more mad and demanding answers. </p><p>“Will you fucking answer me Harry?”</p><p>Louis eventually stepped forward, quickly putting the shirt over his head. </p><p>“Absolutely nothing Liam, I guess this is just a little misunderstanding”. </p><p>Liam turned to him, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting. </p><p>“I was only dropping off Zayn’s headphones, which he left in my car and Harry was so kind to offer me a coffee. And well, he accidently spilled it on me, so I had to change. That’s why I’m wearing his shirt now and that’s why I was in his bedroom. There’s literally nothing behind that”. </p><p>Liam’s features softened up a little bit, when Harry spoke up. </p><p>“It’s true. The stained hoodie is in the bathroom, I put it in cold water. You can go and see yourself”. </p><p>Liam bit his lip, looking slightly defeated. </p><p>“Oh…I’m sorry. I…I think I just overreacted. It just looked, like, you know”. </p><p>“Please do not apologize Liam, it’s absolutely understandable, everyone would react the same way, trust me”.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I guess. I mean…it was like from cheap American movie”. </p><p>Louis faked a laugh. </p><p>“Totally. I’m really sorry for the shock we caused you, Harry was truly just super kind and wanted to help”. </p><p>“Let’s forget about it, okay? All cool”. </p><p>Liam smiled and finally took his jacket off, no trace of discomfort anymore. </p><p>“Of course. Well, I’ll better go. The headphones are on the kitchen isle, Zayn”. </p><p>“I’ll walk you out”. </p><p>Zayn was quickly behind him, catching the little smile Louis gave Harry when Liam was looking away. He waited until the elevator door closed. </p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Why are you yelling at me? I came because of you in the first place”. </p><p>“Seriously Lou? You know damn well I have more than just a one pair of headphones, so I don’t think it was such an emergency”. </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re suggesting, but you’re making a deal out of nothing”. </p><p>“You need to quit making excuses to see him. I know this wasn’t the first time”. </p><p>“What are you even talking about?”</p><p>“You drove him back home last week, don’t make me an idiot, I saw it myself”. </p><p>“It was his idea okay? It was…just a coffee. Completely innocent”. </p><p>“You should have said no”. </p><p>“I wanted to be fucking polite Zayn! Remember we’re going through this just because you decided to live in this place, so I’m fucking sorry for trying to make it easier for you by getting on well with the guys”. </p><p>Zayn sighed. </p><p>“Did anything happen between you and Harry before we walked on you?”</p><p>Louis bit his lip at the memory of Harry’s hand on his hip, holding it tightly, hot breath on his neck. </p><p>“No”. </p><p>“If there was no Liam at all…would something happen in that bedroom?”</p><p>Louis ran his fingers through his hair, looking right at Zayn. </p><p>“I don’t know”. </p><p>The tanned boy leaned against the wall in the small hall. </p><p>“Fuck, Lou. You can’t do this, they’re happy together”. </p><p>Louis raised his eyebrow, looking offended. </p><p>“Excuse me? What exactly am I doing? I’m not trying to fucking seduce him Zayn! And even if I was, he wouldn’t do it, if he’s so in love with Liam”. </p><p>“Don’t be sarcastic Louis. You know the best of all people, that Harry can slip, even though he’s in love with someone. Don’t create an opportunity for him to do so”. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here”. </p><p>Liam wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. </p><p>“I’m sorry babe”. </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re hot when you’re jealous”. </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>Liam asked, pulling out of the hug, kissing Harry gently on lips. </p><p>“Cause I can’t fucking stand the idea of someone else to have you”. </p><p>“No one else can have me”. </p><p>Liam kissed him with more passion, deepening the kiss, taking Harry’s lip between his teeth. </p><p>“You’re mine baby, right? You wouldn’t let anyone to touch you”. </p><p>“Of course. I love you Liam, remember?”</p><p>The other boy cupped his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>“Why don’t you show me how much you love me?”</p><p>His hand wandered down to Harry’s ass, squeezing it hard. </p><p>“Like, now?”</p><p>“Well, we couldn’t last night, because you were working late so…you might fancy making it up for me?”</p><p>He licked over Harry’s ear before he whispered. </p><p>“Want you so bad”. </p><p>He let Liam to lead him to the bedroom, where he fucked him hard and fast from behind. Harry was desperately biting on the pillow the whole time, because he needed to control his moans with Zayn at home. Not like he was told to, but the simple idea of Zayn listening to his whining while he was getting fucked was just uncomfortable. Liam was rough today, like he was claiming his territory. His hands tightly holding Harry’s hips as he was thrusting violently in and out of him. Sometimes he got so deep Harry could feel tears in his eyes and he tried to move forward to ease the pain, but Liam grabbed him and pushed him back on his cock even deeper.</p><p>“You need to cum first babe”.</p><p>He said in low voice, reaching for Harry’s cock to jerk him off. It took a while for Harry to actually make it happen, but Liam wasn’t fucking him with such a force now, so he eventually released his seed all over Liam’s hand with a cry. </p><p>“Good boy”. </p><p>Liam said, chasing his own orgasm, jabbing into Harry almost violently until he shot his load inside him. </p><p> </p><p>The week went by quite uneventfully, until Friday evening came. Harry finished at the studio surprisingly early, grateful he will not have to spend another Saturday catching up on his sleep. He took a subway home, getting there before 8PM. He knew Liam will be happy to see him this early, which made his heart swell a little bit and he walked into the apartment with a smile on his face. The light mood lasted about 10 seconds, until he spotted the company in the kitchen. Liam was behind the kitchen counter, chopping some lettuce or something, Zayn and Louis seated next to each other at the bar, both glass of red wine in their hands. </p><p>“Babe!” </p><p>Liam said happily, waving at him with a knife in his hand. Harry was utterly confused, staring at all the plates and bowls and wine bottles. </p><p>“Uhm hey…what…what is happening?”</p><p>“Why don’t you sit down? Zayn, will you pour Harry a glass of wine?”</p><p>“Sure”. </p><p>Zayn replied quickly, handing Harry wide glass with very generous amount of the dark red liquid. </p><p>“I just felt really bad about last weekend. The drama I made was unnecessary and I felt shitty about the way I reacted, so I decided to invite Louis over to have a nice dinner together. Italian evening. I’m making lasagna, garlic bread and a salad and the pizza is on its’ way, we ordered it. And we have a ton of red wine, Louis was so kind and brought three bottles. Do you like it? I think it’s fantastic”. </p><p>“Uhm yeah, my grandpa has this vineyard in Italy…”</p><p>Louis said. </p><p>“It’s great”. </p><p>Harry replied, not even realizing the taste of it, still adapting to the situation. Fuck, he didn’t really expect a one happy dinner all together in their apartment with Louis. With Louis who looked fucking great in the loose white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Harry realized someone was talking to him while he was busy staring at Louis tanned tattooed arms.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why don’t you take off your coat?”</p><p>Liam asked and Harry immediately blushed. If this evening will continue like this…</p><p> </p><p>It calmed down a bit eventually, when Liam finished the cooking and joined the conversation. It was actually quite…nice. Against all odds, they were having a good laugh, joking around, loosing up after the first couple glasses of wine. It was really chill evening, the light was muted, few candles burning in the apartment, they were snacking on some olives and cheese before the pizza arrived. </p><p>“Okay, let’s just put everything on the table and everyone will eat what he wants”. </p><p>Liam decided, opening all the three boxes of Domino’s, along with a pan of lasagna, bread and the salad. </p><p>“God, I could live on Domino’s”.</p><p>Zayn said, taking a bite of his pizza, almost burning his tongue. </p><p>“So good. You wanna try mine Harry?”</p><p>He asked, holding the piece in front of Harry’s face. </p><p>“No, he’s allergic to artichoke”. </p><p>Louis replied automatically, instantly realizing this mistake, feeling Liam’s eyes on him. </p><p>“How do you know he’s allergic to it?”</p><p>“Uhm…”</p><p>“I mentioned that”. </p><p>Harry was quicker. </p><p>“We were talking about some stuff when Louis was dropping Zayn’s headphones. He told me those months are the worst for his pollen allergy so, this came up”. </p><p>“Oh, right, makes sense”. </p><p>Liam smiled and Louis took a mental note he had an allergy to pollen from now. </p><p>They were listening to some old tracks, drinking more wine, the three bottles from Louis long gone. Liam and Zayn were telling some funny stories from school and they ended up watching some awkward Youtube videos which was one their students making. Harry turned his attention to Louis, because the other two had their own fun. </p><p>“I’m glad you accepted the invitation”. </p><p>Louis smiled. </p><p>“Me too. I’m having a good time Harry”. </p><p>Suddenly, a song from Coldplay was on and Harry completely forgot about everything else for a moment, because this song brought so many memories. </p><p>“You love this one!”</p><p>He said happily, thoughtlessly grabbing on Louis arm. The conversation between Liam and Zayn went silent and he knew everyone was watching him now. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>“Of course I do!” </p><p>Louis threw his hands in the air, in purpose to shake off Harry without being painfully obvious. </p><p>“I’m the biggest fan of Coldplay. Zayn must have told you about that, because I make him listen to it in the car all the time. Right Zayn?”</p><p>“Yes…yes, it’s so annoying. I mean…they have good songs but…kinda old school”. </p><p>“Well, I guess it’s not for someone who listens to Drake and The Weeknd and stuff”. </p><p>They continued with this fake argument and Harry poured himself more wine with shaking hands. Shit. That was close. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s quite natural around Louis”. </p><p>Liam said casually, putting dirty plates in the dishwasher with Zayn’s help. The tanned boy glanced at Harry and Louis, laughing at something on Louis’ phone. </p><p>“Louis is likeable, most people get on well with him”. </p><p>“I see. But it’s still a little surprising, because on the other hand, Harry doesn’t get on well with practically anyone. He’s always so distant to people and he likes to keep his circle small. I don’t mean it in a bad way at all, I’ve just never seen him being so friendly and chilled around someone he doesn’t really know”. </p><p>“I’m sure he knows Louis is a good person, I always talk about him and so…that’s probably it”. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I think you’re right”. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my car is here”. </p><p>Louis said, looking up from his phone. </p><p>“Did you call yourself an Uber?” </p><p>Liam asked and Louis hesitated before he replied. </p><p>“Uhm. Yeah. Anyway, thank you so much for having me guys, I had a wonderful evening. Liam, I’ve never had better lasagna in my life”. </p><p>“Oh, come on”.</p><p>Liam laughed, but Harry could tell he was flattered. </p><p>“See you soon, okay”. </p><p>Zayn hugged Louis lightly before letting him go. It was nearly 2AM and everyone was tired in a good way, mostly from the good food and wine. </p><p>“I’ll walk you out, it might be locked downstairs”. </p><p>Harry said, grabbing his keys. </p><p>“Thank you, Harry. Good night guys, you’ll be my guests next time, alright? I can’t really cook but I’m brilliant at ordering food online”. </p><p>They all finally said goodnight and Louis walked into the elevator with Harry. </p><p>“Can’t believe you remember my allergies”. </p><p>Louis sighed. </p><p>“It came naturally”. </p><p>He could tell Harry was drunk. He knew him like this, full of emotions, open. Louis blinked into the light above him. Was he getting sentimental or something? Or old? Why he could see the picture of Harry excitingly grabbing his arm when his favorite song came on all the time? He was most definitely drunk too. They walked into a dark hall and Harry could already see the lights of the car outside the house. He glanced at a brand new, black Mercedes S Class, then back at Louis. </p><p>“Doesn’t seem like an Uber to me”. </p><p>“It’s my dad’s driver. He’s not too busy while my parents are travelling so…it’s convenient”. </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>“Do you think he noticed?”</p><p>Louis asked and Harry knew he meant Liam. </p><p>“I don’t know. I guess he can sense something but…there’s really nothing to hide, in fact. We’re not doing anything wrong”. </p><p>Harry didn’t even realize they were standing so close. But they were. He was leaning against the cold wall, feeling Louis breath in his face. He could see his piercing blue eyes even in the dark, they were staring right at him. </p><p>“We can’t hang out like this Harry. It’s not…safe”. </p><p>He whispered. </p><p>“I know”.</p><p>Harry whispered back and that was the moment they kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry kind of hoped it would feel weird. It would feel so weird and wrong he would pull out and say it was just a mistake. But it felt damn right. The kiss was…natural. It was like they never stopped seeing each other, like there were no years in between, no boyfriends and affairs. Louis tasted the same, warm and sweet, his presence was so calming it made Harry’s head spin. He was pressed against the cold wall, Louis’ body on him, his tongue in his mouth. Because he wanted it. Harry fucking wanted it and there was nothing stopping him at this moment. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He couldn’t tell how long they spent in the darkness of the hallway, their bodies so close it almost physically hurt. It felt like a dream, at some point, Harry was losing the track of reality, until Louis finally stepped away, breathing heavily. His eyes were melting into Harry’s and Harry wished for a second, they could stay like this forever. </p><p>“I have to go”. </p><p>Louis said quietly, his sight never leaving Harry’s face. He did have to go. Harry knew it. He didn’t trust himself at all and something really bad could happen, which he would never be able to take back. And Liam didn’t fucking deserve that. </p><p>“Goodnight Louis”.</p><p>“Goodnight Harry”. </p><p> </p><p>Harry came back to the apartment, his cheeks so flushed it was really a miracle Liam didn’t notice. He had actually quite a lot of wine himself and considering the fact Liam wasn’t a huge drinker…it saved Harry’s ass this time. </p><p>“What took you so long?”</p><p>“Louis’ Uber cancelled, he had to call another one. I just waited with him”. </p><p>He planned this excuse during the elevator ride, so Liam didn’t surprise him. </p><p>“That’s sweet of you”. </p><p>“Where’s Zayn?”</p><p>“In his room. He was super tired, had a smoke and went to bed. I’m quite ready too, what about you?”</p><p>“Definitely”. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like a piece of shit the next morning. He was slightly hungover, but it wasn’t the worst part. The memories of him and Louis making out like horny teenagers in the hall downstairs were just terrible. He cheated on Liam, he fucking cheated on Liam. After Louis, he swore he will never, ever hurt a person he loves like this and damn, there he went again. He tried to comfort himself with thought that it was just a kiss but…It always starts with just a kiss. He felt so guilty he started sucking Liam off before the boy even opened his eyes and then he agreed to ride him once he was hard, because Liam just loved simply lying there with Harry on top, doing all the work. Harry would do anything for him today, he didn’t care. Harry needed his scent on him, he needed to get rid of the taste of Louis so he was kissing Liam passionately when he was bouncing on his lap, letting him as deep as he could go. When they were done, Liam fell asleep again, because he wasn’t used to alcohol that much and all the wine last night did its’ job. Harry didn’t even bother about the cum leaking heavily out of his ass, they needed to change the bedsheets anyway, so today was most definitely the day. Harry hated condoms, which was something they had in common with Liam. It just felt so much better fucking bare. Louis and Liam were the only ones he never used a protection with. He and Louis were so drunk the first night they slept together they completely forgot about protection and simply never used it even after that. Liam used condom for the first time, but it was so uncomfortable, and Harry whined so much about it, he eventually took it off and fucked him without it. With the others, he was always safe, because it was a completely different story. Harry didn’t feel like rolling around in bed any longer, so he finally got on his feet. He bit his lip when he reached the doorknob, because he totally forgot about Zayn’s presence and didn’t control his moans at all when he and Liam were fucking. Jesus, he hated the idea of Zayn knowing exactly when he was getting it in the ass. The tanned boy was sitting at the kitchen bar, sipping on a coffee, scrolling down his phone. He glanced at Harry, who’s worries were immediately confirmed. </p><p>“Busy morning?” </p><p>He asked and Harry couldn’t help but feeling a sting of jealousy in his voice. </p><p>“Sorry, we’ll be quiet next time”. </p><p>He replied, slightly blushing, when he took a cup out of a cupboard. </p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t really mind. It’s your apartment in the first place”. </p><p>Harry just nodded, but Zayn wasn’t obviously done with this morning small talk. </p><p>“You spent quite a lot of time walking out Louis last night”. </p><p>The curly boy almost dropped his freshly made coffee, turning his head to Zayn. He opened his mouth to speak but it was like Zayn could read his mind. </p><p>“By the way, I guess we both know Louis doesn’t use Uber”. </p><p>Zayn was seriously pissing him off right now. </p><p>“Are you watching my every move or what?”</p><p>“You need to keep your voice down Harry”. </p><p>The boy said, nodding towards the bedroom where Liam was sleeping. </p><p>“And you need to fucking stop obsessing over me and Louis, because it’s getting ridiculous”. </p><p>“It’s not my business Harry, okay? Or my pleasure to preach you. But remember one thing. Louis has pretty much nothing to lose. He’s single, he can do whatever he wants and sleep around with whoever he wants. But you do have a lot to lose and I don’t think Liam would be so understanding even though he seems to love you to the moon and back”. </p><p>“Thanks for your concern, but as you said, it’s none of your business”. </p><p>Harry spat, because he knew Zayn was right. This little fling seemed harmless for Louis, but not for Harry. He still couldn’t believe he put his relationship with Liam in risk, just because of an old nostalgy. He hated himself for thinking of Louis this morning, when he was having sex with Liam, because Jesus, how sick that was! He was riding his boyfriend’s cock with his eyes closed, seeing an image of someone else, he was so disgusted with himself. </p><p>Liam finally woke up before noon, walking out of his bedroom with eyes half opened. He was wearing just black boxer briefs, his fit body on full display. Harry looked up from his spot on a couch, watching Liam dragging himself through the kitchen, taking a bottle of green smoothie from the fridge. </p><p>“Do you want me to make you coffee?”</p><p>Harry asked, getting up. </p><p>“Yes please”. </p><p>The curly boy gently rubbed Liam’s arm as he was passing him by. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, just drank too much”. </p><p>He smiled at Harry, taking place on a barstool. Harry inserted the capsule and pressed cappuccino button, waiting for the hot drink to be ready, glancing at Zayn, whose eyes were shamelessly fixed on Liam. Was Zayn always looking at Liam like this? He never noticed, this was the very first time he caught him staring. It was…weird. And definitely disturbing for Harry. </p><p>“Why don’t you put something on babe?”</p><p>He asked Liam, suddenly uncomfortable about his boyfriend parading around almost naked, tight boxers clearly showing off his bulge.</p><p>“I’m just going to take a shower”. </p><p>“Can’t you at least throw a bathrobe or something over yourself?”</p><p>Harry sounded annoyed, which Liam absolutely didn’t get. </p><p>“What got into you? What’s the problem?”</p><p>“The problem is, that we’re not living alone anymore, in case you didn’t notice. And I don’t find quite appropriate you’re sitting here just in your underwear”. </p><p>“What? Harry, this is nonsense. Zayn doesn’t mind and on top of that, he saw me naked, so what’s the point”. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious? Why the hell were you naked in front of him?”</p><p>Harry was basically yelling now, he got into one of his snappy, overdramatic moods. He was pissed at Zayn. He hated his stupid relationship advices, he hated how he lectured him about Louis, he hated the fact he slept with Louis, he hated the way he was looking at Liam. When you add a hangover and a massive feeling of quilt, Harry was furious. </p><p>“Oh my God, Harry calm down! Why are you freaking out like this?”</p><p>“Why the fuck do you think?”</p><p>“Guys guys, please chill. There’s no need to screa…”</p><p>Zayn started, but Harry didn’t let him finish. </p><p>“Go and fuck yourself with this psychological shit, I don’t give a fuck about your opinion”. </p><p>“Harry! Are you insane?!”</p><p>Liam jumped from his seat, standing between Harry and Zayn now. </p><p>“You should apologize to Zayn, he’s just trying to help”. </p><p>“Are you even serious? Are you on his side? Shouldn’t you be on my fucking side? Because that’s what would a damn boyfriend do!”</p><p>“I am on your side! Jesus Harry, what’s wrong with you, why are you making such a fuss?”</p><p>“So it’s normal to you he’s seeing you naked, it’s like…totally cool, you think?”</p><p>“We were at fucking wellness! Everyone was naked there, swimsuit is not even allowed”. </p><p>“That’s interesting. Did you feel like telling me someday?”</p><p>“I was going to tell you, but you were sleeping when we were leaving and when we got back, Louis was there and the whole situation and I just forgot. It’s not an issue Haz”. </p><p>“Great, that’s fucking great”. </p><p>Harry turned on his heel, leaving the kitchen with stone face, slamming the door of his own bedroom behind him. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Fuck. Fuck, this wasn’t good. He realized he completely freaked out, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed to get the frustration out. He didn’t get much peace, because Liam opened the door roughly and walked inside, wearing a pair of random shorts and a tank top. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving Harry a questioning look. </p><p>“Will you explain me what was that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk right now”. </p><p>“Harry…just…tell me what’s wrong. What happened? You made a scene for no reason at all”. </p><p>“No reason at all? Did you see the way he was looking at you?”</p><p>“Who, Zayn? That’s ridiculous”. </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yes! I know that. Is it that what’s this all about? You think he fancies me?”</p><p>Harry didn’t answer, busy looking at the opposite wall. </p><p>“Look...”</p><p>Liam sat on the bed next to him. </p><p>“You need to control your jealousy Harry. I know you’re like that and I get it, it’s fine, but…this is just a little too much. I told you million times you mean the world to me and you don’t have to worry about such things”. </p><p>“You’re telling me you don’t find him attractive at all?”</p><p>Liam sighed. Harry just never let things go, he always needed to twist the knife. </p><p>“He is attractive, I told you, but that doesn’t mean absolutely anything. There are thousands of attractive people on the streets everyday, but you just don’t jump on them and shag them on the first corner, right?”</p><p>This explanation obviously wasn’t enough for Harry, because he just laid down, turning his back to Liam, who gently touched his shoulder. </p><p>“Babe…”.</p><p>“Go away”.</p><p>Liam threw his head back, but he knew he won’t get anywhere with Harry in this state of his.</p><p>“You should have some rest”. </p><p>With that, he left Harry alone in his bedroom. The curly boy must have fallen asleep, probably out of exhaustion from being so mad. He woke up an hour later, slightly confused, because he hasn’t slept in this bedroom for ages. He was so used to Liam’s bed. The apartment was quiet, Zayn wasn’t there and Liam left him a note he went to the gym. He felt so strange he couldn’t describe it and he sort of didn’t know what to do with himself. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he noticed freshly washed white Adidas hoodie on the top of the clean laundry basket. The stain was gone, but he felt a little disappointed he couldn’t smell Louis’ scent from it anymore. What the hell was wrong with him. After a few minutes of hesitation, he grabbed his phone and sent a text. </p><p>“I still have your hoodie from last week”.</p><p>Louis took his time to answer, even though the message was seen almost immediately. </p><p>“Give it to Zayn please, I’m seeing him next week”. </p><p>Harry bit his lip. </p><p>“I could drop it off”. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Big troubles in paradise coming up  :/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis didn’t reply for more than 15 minutes and Harry was ready to throw his phone on the bed and leave it alone, when the message finally came. It was Louis’ address. Harry shook in anticipation. Louis did want to see him. Shit, he knew this was bad and he was also aware of the fact he was a total hypocrite. He got jealous and made a huge scene just because someone was looking at Liam, even though he was absolutely positive Liam would never cheat on him. Unlike Harry, Liam was a good damn character. He felt so ashamed of himself. Liam was always so loving and understanding, accepting all of Harry’s flaws. He was patient and caring, oh God, Liam was so fucking perfect! Then why, why the actual fuck was Harry now calling himself an Uber to Louis’ place? He could feel the tightness in his chest. He didn’t want to hurt Liam, he loved him, he truly did, with his whole heart. But at the same time, he couldn’t help it and got into the waiting car. Thankfully, the driver was not chatty, because Harry was pretty occupied by his own thoughts. They were getting closer and Harry finally looked out of the window. Well, this part of London definitely wasn’t home for poor people. The street was posh, all the houses huge and stunning, with neatly done backyards and luxury cars parking in the front. Honestly, Harry wouldn’t expect anything less for Louis, because the boy has been surrounded by the finest things since the day he was born. The car stopped in front of a perfect white house. Harry couldn’t see Louis’ car, but there was probably a garage somewhere inside, because the number matched the one Louis texted him. He didn’t bother to ring the bell, he called Louis instead of that. </p><p>“I’m outside”. </p><p>“Okay, I’m coming for you”. </p><p>About a minute later, Louis held the massive door open for Harry. </p><p>“Come in”. </p><p>He said, leading Harry through a beautiful hall, which looked more like a hotel lobby, with all the fresh white flowers and light marble. Louis was apparently freshly out of the shower. He was wearing a perfume, but the smell of bathroom products was still there, also his hair was damp and slicked back. He was wearing a pair of navy blue joggers and a matching hoodie, which was slightly oversized on him. He was barefoot, having only white thick socks on. He was gorgeous. Louis has always been very esthetically pleasing, especially because he was manly, with a few rather feminine features, which made his face and body so attractive. Harry was watching his perky butt as they were walking, fighting the urge to touch the round ass. They got into spacious kitchen and Harry realized the whole house was designed in the same style. You wouldn’t find there any mismatch. It seemed like every single wine glass had its own place. Everything was white and cream, lot of marble, fluffy carpets, fur blankets, scented candles and vases with flowers. Louis’ home was stunning, yet Harry sort of missed the personal touch. He couldn’t see any pictures or silly holiday souvenirs, nothing like that. </p><p>“Can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>Louis asked, standing in front of a big American fridge. </p><p>“Just Coca Cola, if you have some”. </p><p>“Of course”. </p><p>The boy handed Harry the Coca Cola can, taking other one out for himself as well. </p><p>“Are you hungry or something?”</p><p>“Not really”.</p><p>“Let’s go to the living room”. </p><p>Louis nodded to the left and Harry was following, taking a seat in the middle of white couch, in front of huge electric open fire, which was taking almost the entire wall. Harry has seen those on pictures of Hollywood Hills mansions, but never in a real life. </p><p>“That’s amazing”. </p><p>Louis smiled. </p><p>“Yeah I love that too. It makes me calm. Sorry about my slightly messy appearance today by the way, I literally woke up like five minutes before you texted so…I only managed to take a shower and made myself some coffee”. </p><p>“You don’t look messy at all”. </p><p>Harry said, looking at the other boy whose cheeks flushed a little bit. </p><p>“I think you look the best like this, you know”. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When you’re not wearing your suits and cashmere sweaters. Like you better in sweatpants”. </p><p>Louis chuckled. </p><p>“Thanks Harry”. </p><p>“I had a fight with Liam this morning. That’s part of the reason I wanted to get out of the apartment”. </p><p>Louis chewed on his lip. </p><p>“What happened? You didn’t tell him…did you?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. </p><p>“No. I mean, he was asking, but…I came up with some excuse”. </p><p>“Well, you have practice in that”. </p><p>Louis said ironically, getting up from the sofa. </p><p>“Fancy a glass of sparkling wine?”</p><p>“It’s like 1:30 PM and we both have hangover”. </p><p>“So? I always day drink during the weekends, it gets the edge off for me. Everything is always so busy over the week I can’t really turn off”. </p><p>“Okay…why not”. </p><p>“I can make you the soft version with some fruit a soda in it, it’s really good. Zayn loves it”. </p><p>“I’ll take the regular version”. </p><p>Harry snorted at Zayn’s name. Louis probably didn’t register that, because he just nodded and disappeared in the kitchen, coming back in no time with two full glasses in his hands. </p><p>“There you go. Why did you argue with Liam then? If not about…you know”. </p><p>Harry hesitated a bit. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to talk about his backlash at Zayn for having a possible crush on Liam. </p><p>“It was just stupid. I was only irritated, I guess. Anyway…Zayn seems to have a lot of interest in what you and I are doing”. </p><p>Louis raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah…I’m not saying it in a bad way just…he always asks questions, like what took me so long to walk you out and stuff like that”. </p><p>Louis laughed a bit. </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing. I mean…you sound so offended like you were doing absolutely nothing wrong. You realize what we were doing last night, don’t you Harry?”</p><p>“I do remember”. </p><p>“Well…I think Zayn is just worried you will do exactly what you are already doing”. </p><p>Harry took a sip of his drink, hypnotizing the glass coffee table in front of him. </p><p>“You think I’m the same cheating asshole I used to be, don’t you?”</p><p>Louis sighed, leaning against the couch. </p><p>“I think it’s a little more complicated than that”. </p><p>“I just feel good with you”. </p><p>Harry said out of nowhere. </p><p>“I’ve known you for so long and even though it ended up the way it did…it’s not possible for me to not feel anything at all when you’re there, I mean…I’m not making any excuses for myself and my behavior, I know what I did last night was a dick move, but…I couldn’t help it”. </p><p>Harry was being so honest it actually took Louis’ breath away for a moment. He didn’t remember him like this. Back in time, Harry never really talked about his feeling, he never opened to Louis much. That was new. He was talking to him clearly and honestly. He bowed his head. </p><p>“It’s mutual obviously. I didn’t say no to you last night. Even though I should have”. </p><p>“So you regret it”. </p><p>“Jesus Harry…it’s not that easy. I don’t regret what we did, but the circumstances. You have a boyfriend at home waiting for you. Boyfriend who loves you very much”. </p><p>Harry threw his head back. </p><p>“I know, shit, I know it all. I love him too”. </p><p>“Why are you doing this then?”</p><p>Louis said, sounding a little hurt at the words how Harry loved Liam. </p><p>He looked Louis right in the eyes. </p><p>“I used to love you and sleeping with someone else at the same time”. </p><p>“Fuck, Harry”. </p><p>Louis jumped off of the couch. </p><p>“What are you suggesting? Are you offering me to be your little side fling? An occasional fuck when you don’t feel like sleeping with your boyfriend? Who the hell do you think I am?!”</p><p>“Louis, you got it all wrong, I would never…”</p><p>“I don’t like this Harry. Jesus, I don’t want to get myself into this again, just vice versa”. </p><p>Harry stood up as well, catching both of Louis’ wrists. </p><p>“It’s not the same Louis. We both changed, none of us is the same. I…I’m not offering you anything, what the fuck could I even offer you? Look at you. You and your perfect life, you have everything, and you could have everyone. You could have Zayn if you wanted to and no, don’t tell me it’s not true. Zayn, the perfect little boyfriend with beautiful face a submissive nature”. </p><p>“If I wanted him, Harry, you wouldn’t be there right now in the first place”. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Louis turned away from Harry, running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“You can’t talk like that Harry, you just can’t!”</p><p>But Harry didn’t listen. He grabbed his arm, making the smaller boy face him, roughly pulling him closer, connecting their lips. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re closed!”</p><p>Gemma yelled, looking up from her laptop. </p><p>“It’s just me. And I swear I don’t want a tattoo”. </p><p>Liam walked into the studio, dressed in his gym clothes, with a big plastic box in his hand. </p><p>“Darling!”</p><p>Gemma was on her feet in no time, hugging the boy tightly. </p><p>“How are you doing sister in law?”</p><p>“Gosh, I haven’t seen you in so long! Are you alright? Harry is not here by the way”. </p><p>“I know, I came to see you. I know you usually do the paperwork on Saturdays and I believe you haven’t had lunch yet”. </p><p>He handed her the plastic box. </p><p>“I made lasagna last night, so if you don’t mind heating it up”. </p><p>“You’re the best babe”. </p><p>She kissed Liam’s forehead, heading straight into the small kitchen. </p><p>“I’m starving. Was just about to order the greasy Chinese from next door”. </p><p>“Harry loves that stuff”. </p><p>Gemma rolled his eyes. </p><p>“My brother loves everything over 500 kalories per meal. Do you want something to drink?”</p><p>“Just water please”. </p><p>“Sure. Tell me what’s new. I’ve barely spoken to Harry during the last two weeks, the schedule was really full”. </p><p>“I know, he’s always busy with customers and those late night sessions which are honestly killing me. I know you guys have some good cash out of it, but I really hate Harry working this late and getting home at 2AM or something”. </p><p>Gemma shrugged. </p><p>“I understand hun, but Harry decides about those stuff himself. He can always say no and re-schedule, no one is forcing him”. </p><p>“I know, I know. He told me many times it’s his choice, he just wants to save some extra money so we could go on a nice holiday or so. That’s why we decided to get the roommate, Zayn. To share the rent”. </p><p>“Zayn, right. How’s he like? Harry said he’s okay, but that was it”. </p><p>“He’s a nice guy, middle eastern roots, but born and growing up in London. Very family oriented, artsy person”. </p><p>“Do you have a picture of him? Like his Instagram or Facebook. You live with this guy and I don’t even know how he looks like”. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah sure. Oh, actually, we had Zayn’s friend over last night, we had an Italian dinner, wine, chatty evening you know. That’s why the lasagna. We took a pic together, I’ll show you”. </p><p>Liam found the picture, handing his phone to Gemma. She looked at the screen, smile leaving her face immediately. </p><p>“Is that some kind of a joke?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Liam asked, totally confused. Gemma put the phone down on the table, still looking at the photo before looking back at Liam. </p><p>“What the actual fuck is Louis Tomlinson doing at your apartment, right next to Harry?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis pushed lightly against Harry’s chest, but the boy didn’t really get it. He held Louis even tighter, so he couldn’t pull out of his grip. He wasn’t responding to the kiss, but Harry was too turned on to be bothered by it. After yesterday, he just felt like Louis wanted the same thing, he was truly convinced he was kind of his now. Harry’s hand wandered down Louis’ body until it reached the curve of his full ass and grabbed it shamelessly. Fuck, feeling Louis’ butt in his hands sent even more blood into his slowly hardening cock. He could tell the other boy was struggling, but he decided to ignore it, moving them closer to the couch. As they reached the big white sofa and Harry tried to push Louis down on it, he finally managed to sneak out of the unwanted embrace. </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!”</p><p>He snapped, breathing heavily, messy hair falling into his face. </p><p>“What do you mean? I thought you wanted it!”</p><p>“I fucking told you two minutes ago I don’t wanna be your side fun and you did what? Tried to shag me on the couch like some little slut”.</p><p>“But yesterday…”</p><p>“We were drunk Harry. I am not saying it’s an excuse for everything, but I think alcohol played a huge role in this. And it was just one time, I never initiated we should continue with it. What…what makes you think you can treat me like this?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Louis threw his head back, cheeks flushed. </p><p>“Like this. Grabbing my ass, touching me, holding me down…it’s just fucking wrong Harry, you can’t do that. I’m not your boyfriend, you can’t just randomly come over and touch me wherever you want”.</p><p>“I’m sorry”. </p><p>“I don’t want to be in this position Harry, okay? I have some dignity for the fucks’ sake. I don’t wanna have quick sex with you when your boyfriend is at work or gym or whatever, then watching you getting dressed the second we’re done and rushing back home to him. Knowing you will be doing the exact same things to him later that day, letting him fuck you just a few hours after me. I hate this idea Harry and you can’t expect me to be fine with it”. </p><p>“It wouldn’t be like that…”.</p><p>“It would be Harry and you know that. I’m not the same type of person as the little boy you were fucking behind my back. I mean…he clearly knew you had me, we were always very open about our relationship, but it didn’t stop him. He knew you were taken, yet still had regular sex with you”. </p><p>“Because it was just sex Louis. For both of us, none of us never wanted anything more out of it. It was a pure fuck and get out kinda thing. It wasn’t emotional, he never had feelings for me, and I never had feelings for him. It’s different with you”. </p><p>“Just stop Harry. It makes me sick hearing those things about you and him and the simple fact you had this mindset back then is just disturbing”. </p><p>Harry dropped on the sofa, head in his hands. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do”. </p><p>“Nothing. Do nothing”.</p><p>“But you feel something as well, don’t deny that”. </p><p>“What would it change Harry? Absolutely nothing. I don’t want you to break up with Liam because of me, I’m not a home wrecker. I think…I think it’s just a temporary, nostalgic thing between you and me and we should stop it until we have time to do so, until Liam doesn’t know who I am. Because once he finds out, it will be a hell for you to explain this all was innocent”. </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>“I think you’re right”. </p><p> </p><p>Gemma poured Liam another shot of tequila which was Harry saving for special occasions. Well, this was special occasion. The boy downed the short glass on one go, breathing heavily. </p><p>“You really didn’t know?”</p><p>Liam shook his head. </p><p>“They didn’t tell. No one fucking told me! I feel like a complete idiot Gemma”. </p><p>“Look…I obviously don’t know anything about it, but I guess Harry had a reason to keep this information away from you. Maybe he just thought it would be uncomfortable for you having Louis around if you knew about their past and since he’s a friend of Zayn, it wouldn’t be possible to avoid him forever”. </p><p>“We tell each other everything, that’s the main point in our relationship. I need to know everything, good or bad, I don’t judge quickly, I just need to know. This…this is so bad Gemma. I don’t know how to deal with it”. </p><p>She touched Liam’s hand gently. </p><p>“Babe…it doesn’t really have to mean anything, please don’t make any hasty conclusions. I am sure Harry has a reasonable explanation for this”. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t he tell me if it wasn’t a big deal? I mean… I wouldn’t be thrilled, but this feels a lot worse. Jesus, I am such an idiot. I invited him to our home, I basically set him up with Harry!”</p><p>“Liam, you can not think about it this way”.</p><p>“It makes sense now. All those little details. He knew about Harry’s allergies, Harry jumped when he heard Louis’ favorite song…they always tried to talk it away. I was surprised how natural Harry was with him, I just didn’t get it, like they’ve known each other for years. Because they fucking have. Shit, I can’t stop thinking about the things they could do together when I wasn’t home”. </p><p>“Harry’s not cheating on you Liam, he loves you”. </p><p>“How can you be so sure? He kept this away from me, maybe there is a lot more he’s hiding”. </p><p>“You’re being paranoid right now”. </p><p>“What would you do in my position?”</p><p>“First of all, I would stop with this”. </p><p>She closed the bottle of tequila, taking it away from Liam. </p><p>“Then I would go home, sit Harry down and talk to him as calm as possible”. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can do it. I know I will imagine them together when I look at him”.</p><p>“You have to do this Liam. You two have been working so hard on this relationship, you can’t just throw it away, you need to talk to him. Nothing is lost, there will be an explanation, I know that”. </p><p> </p><p>Harry walked into the apartment, still under the weather after what happened in Louis’ house. He knew Louis was right and he knew he was acting like a total fool. He felt ashamed of himself once again. </p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>Harry blinked, surprised by Liam’s cold voice. </p><p>“Out…what…what’s going on?”</p><p>Liam’s face was like a stone. </p><p>“Show me your phone”. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me Harry”.</p><p>“But…why? Why do you wanna see my phone?”</p><p>“Just give it to me Harry”. </p><p>“Liam…it’s personal. We never do these things, right? What got into you?”</p><p>“I would never go through your phone behind your back, but now I’m asking you to show it to me”. </p><p>“I don’t understand Liam, what’s happening?”</p><p>Liam had apparently enough of chit chatting, swiftly taking the phone from Harry’s hand.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?!”</p><p>Knowing his password, he unlocked the screen and went straight to the messages. </p><p>“Liam you can’t do this, it’s fucking personal!”</p><p>Harry almost jumped at him, but the other boy ignored him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Louis’ name on the top of the conversations. The last message was from today. He opened the chat, already seeing red. Louis texted Harry his address. The last text from Harry said “I’m outside”. He literally wanted to cry. He felt like his whole world was falling apart in front of him, anger running through his veins. He threw the phone at Harry. </p><p>“Cheater will always be cheater. Should have seen it coming”. </p><p>“Liam…”</p><p>“Did you enjoy your little afternoon fuck with your ex?”</p><p>Harry’s jaw dropped and he had no damn clue what to say. Liam shook his head. </p><p>“Classy. Not even bothering to explain yourself. I see this relationship ain’t shit to you”. </p><p>“It’s not like that! Liam, please, please let me explain”.</p><p>“Can’t wait to hear all about you sleeping with your ex behind my back. By the way, Gemma recognized him on a picture, in case you’d want to yell at Zayn again later”.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>“Liam, I swear to God I’m not sleeping with him. I swear”. </p><p>“You think I’m a complete idiot, don’t you? You were at this fucking house today!”</p><p>“It’s not like that! Yes, yes I went to see Louis and I know I should have told you everything, but Liam, please believe me there is nothing going on between us”. </p><p>“You are pathetic. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me it’s him in the first place?”</p><p>“Because I thought I’d be better this way. He’s Zayn’s closest friend, I didn’t want to make a fuss about it, it just…happened. I’m so sorry Liam, I am so so sorry”.</p><p>“Oh shut up. Quit this drama, I don’t believe you”. </p><p>“Liam please”. </p><p>“Did you let him fuck you? Like the good old times?”</p><p>“No! Stop saying those things”. </p><p>“You seriously expect me to believe you went to his house for a fucking afternoon tea? He just wanted to fuck and you gave it to him like a whore you are”.   </p><p>Harry could feel tears running down his face. He’s never seen Liam like this. He’s never heard him saying things like that. </p><p>“Liam…I beg you”. </p><p>“At least you beg for something else than a cock”. </p><p>“Stop being this mean Liam, it fucking hurts”. </p><p>“Come on Harry, we both know you like it and you want it. Shit, you told me yourself I’m not fucking you enough”. </p><p>“You know damn well I didn’t mean it like this, it was just about our working schedules, it had nothing to do with our sex life itself”. </p><p>“Bet you let him fuck you without a condom”. </p><p>“We didn’t fuck! I swear Liam, we’re not sleeping together. I…I know I am an asshole for going to his house without telling you, but we really just talked. Nothing happened. I know I should have told you we know each other right at the beginning, but I knew it would be so uncomfortable and I just didn’t want to have problems, didn’t want to argue with you about him”. </p><p>“I invited him to our home Harry. To our fucking home. And you were laughing with him, grabbing his arm…do you realize how fucking disrespectful it is? Do you realize how I feel right now? I had the best intentions, I wanted to be nice to Zayn’s friend and look what I got in return”. </p><p>“I’m so sorry babe”. </p><p>Harry reached for Liam’s hand and kissed it, leaning closer to him. He wrapped his hand around Liam’s neck, trying to kiss him on lips, but Liam pushed him away. </p><p>“Seriously? That’s your solution? Seduce me into fucking? You think everything will be suddenly fine when you just spread your legs for me? It doesn’t work like that Harry. We’re done”. </p><p> </p><p>Let me know what you think loves!</p><p>I guess Harry needs to understand he can't do whatever he wants in a relationship!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t mean that”. </p><p>Harry’s voice was shaking as he put his palms on Liam’s wide chest, but the boy rejected him again. Apparently annoyed, Liam grabbed Harry’s hands and pushed him away, not bothering to answer. </p><p>“Liam…you have to believe me, please”. </p><p>“Why would I? Give me a one good fucking reason to actually believe you, after all those lies”. </p><p>“I didn’t lie to you! I just didn’t tell you Louis is who he is, but I was only doing that to protect you. I didn’t want you to worry about him”. </p><p>Liam laughed. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Because I had no damn reason for worries, right? First, I caught you two half naked in your bedroom, stuttering some lame excuse about spilled coffee, second I invited him over and you two couldn’t keep your fucking hands to yourself and now, the great final, you’re going to his damn house behind my back, doing…whatever with him”. </p><p>“I didn’t sleep with him Liam, I swear”. </p><p>“Did you kiss him?”</p><p>Suddenly, Harry was caught off guard. He wouldn’t expect Liam to ask such a question, because he thought the deal breaker was sex between him and Louis which didn’t happen. He was staring at Liam and he took way too much time to reply, which was pretty much an answer to Liam’s question. </p><p>“You did kiss him”. </p><p>The boy said, his voice completely defeated. </p><p>“It was just once Liam, we were both drunk, it meant nothing”. </p><p>“Are you listening to yourself? You can’t even keep up with your own lies! Five minutes ago, you were basically on your knees, begging me to believe you nothing is going on between you and Louis and now you’re saying you kissed him but it’s not a big deal. I can’t even fucking look at you. I trusted you Harry. I fucking trusted you. I gave you everything, I worked so hard for us, to get this apartment, to have a nice life, working overtime, taking extra classes. I was working my damn ass off when you started with the studio and it wasn’t making any cash the first few months, but I didn’t say a word! Because I loved you, supported you and wanted you to do what makes you happy. I honestly thought we finally reached the good phase, when we don’t have to worry about money much, when we are finally settled and can enjoy ourselves. Well, I was hell wrong”. </p><p>Harry was crying now. He fucked up everything. Ha wanted this life with Liam, he wanted everything he just mentioned! Liam was always there for him and he never let him down no matter how hard the situation got. Fuck. He ruined it all in a finger snap. </p><p>“I will do anything”. </p><p>Harry whispered through the tears. </p><p>“Anything to fix this, anything to make it better, but please don’t leave me. I can’t imagine my life without you Liam”. </p><p>“You apparently could imagine your life without me when you were making out with your ex. When did it happen?”</p><p>Harry swallowed. </p><p>“Yesterday”. </p><p>Liam threw his head back. </p><p>“Fucking shameless, aren’t you? The first thing in the morning you wanted was my dick, you were gagging for it. Convenient much for you? Having a little occasional fling but always a boyfriend at home who fucks you whenever you need?”</p><p>Harry realized there is no point of trying to convince Liam right now. He was angry and hurt and Harry knew there was nothing he could possibly do to change his mind at this moment. He rubbed his swollen eyes. </p><p>“I will stay at Gemma’s for the rest of the weekend”. </p><p>Liam didn’t say anything, opening fridge to take out a bottle of white wine. He was ready to get trashed for the second night in the row, well, for a different reason today. He sat on a couch, ignoring Harry who was packing an overnight bag in his room, taking some personal stuff from Liam’s bedroom as well. The boy was at the door in less than 15 minutes, looking at Liam sadly. </p><p>“Please sleep on it”. </p><p>Again, no reply. The other boy only turned on the TV, pouring himself another glass, not giving Harry a single glance. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, come in”. </p><p>Gemma held the door open for him, taking the bag from his hand. </p><p>“Harry I’m so sorry. This is my fault, if I didn’t tell him about Louis…”</p><p>“No”. </p><p>Her brother interrupted her. </p><p>“It’s not your fault. If anyone fucked this up, it was me”. </p><p>“But…”</p><p>“He would find out sooner or later Gem, Liam’s not dumb. Fuck, how could I be this stupid”. </p><p>“What happened? He kicked you out or something?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. </p><p>“We had a fight, obviously. He was keep pushing about me sleeping with Louis behind his back, which is not true, but he made me show him my phone and found some texts which were…a bit unfortunate”. </p><p>“You’re such an idiot Harry. Why? Why did you get involved with Louis? I thought you love Liam”. </p><p>“I do! I do love him, I fucking love him more than anything. But…Louis just appeared out of nowhere, he was suddenly there, all perfect…shit, you know how Louis is like. He’s so fucking charming. We met a couple times and all those memories came back and…”.</p><p>“Jesus Harry. Did you hook up with him?”</p><p>Harry dropped his head. </p><p>“We sort of made out in a hallway when I was walking him out yesterday”. </p><p>Gemma rolled his eyes and shook her head. </p><p>“Does Liam know?”</p><p>“I told him”. </p><p>“Why?! I mean…I’m not supporting you in lying and cheating and I am absolutely not saying this is okay, but…if it was just a kiss and if it was just one time…”.</p><p>“It wasn’t actually just one time”. </p><p>Harry swallowed thickly before he continued. </p><p>“I went to his house today”. </p><p>“What the actual fuck Harry! Are you insane?”</p><p>“I know! I know I’m a fucking dick for doing that. He turned me down though”. </p><p>His sister dropped onto a sofa in the small living room. </p><p>“You’re my brother and I love you, but sometimes I think you deserve someone to slap the shit out of you. Harry, you cheated on Liam, do you realize that? It’s a big fucking deal and Liam has every single right to be mad at you. He’s a good guy”. </p><p>“Just say it, you think he’s too good for me”. </p><p>“I wouldn’t put it like that, but…you know how difficult you can be, and Liam always accepted it with an ease. I know those things happen in life and I don’t want you to punish yourself for it, you’re a human and you have feelings and emotions, but I also feel sorry for Liam, because he must be truly hurt right now”. </p><p>“He said we’re done Gem”. </p><p>“He said that out of anger. It’s natural reaction. Doesn’t have to mean it’s really over”. </p><p>Harry shrugged. </p><p>“I hope you’re right”. </p><p> </p><p>Zayn came back to the apartment around a little after 9PM. He spent the day with his family, chatting with his sisters, playing with the family dog, having a lovely big dinner. He was surprised the flat most mostly dark, except the lighting coming from TV screen and a small lamp in the corner. He could tell something was off, when he spotted Liam on the couch, one empty wine bottle on the floor, second half empty on the coffee table. Liam looked slightly messed up, not at the first sight, but he was definitely sad and unfocused. </p><p>“Liam? Are you okay? Where’s Harry?”</p><p>“We’ve broken up”. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah”. </p><p>“Liam…”</p><p>Zayn came closer to the boy, half sitting on the arm of the couch. </p><p>“That’s…not possible. You guys love each other”. </p><p>“He cheated on me Zayn”. </p><p>It was the first time Liam actually looked at the other boy. His eyes were empty. </p><p>“What…what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Did you know about them?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what this is about Liam”. </p><p>“You can stop covering for them now, alright? I know. I know about Louis. That he’s Harry’s ex and everything”. </p><p>Zayn shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>“I…I thought it’d be for the best if you just didn’t know about their history”. </p><p>“Well, not much of a history, is it?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Did you know they were hooking up?”</p><p>Zayn’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“What? No…no, I didn’t. I swear Liam. I agreed to not to tell you about the fact they used to date, but they both assured me multiple times there is nothing going on between them. Harry…he wouldn’t do that to you, why do you even think they’re hooking up?”</p><p>“Harry told me”. </p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“We had a fight, over Louis, obviously, I was pushing him and he just told me that under the pressure”. </p><p>“Fuck…did they…like…sleep together?”</p><p>Liam shrugged. </p><p>“He told me they only made out once, but I don’t really believe it. I know Harry, he doesn’t know how to stop when he gets into it. He can’t control himself when it comes to sex, that’s why I was always worried he would cheat”. </p><p>“Liam, what kind of fool would ever cheat on you? I mean…you are fucking perfect”. </p><p>“Oh come on”.</p><p>“No, it’s true, have you looked at yourself? You’re just…hot, you know? Perfect body, and face and…”</p><p>Zayn bit his lip, not knowing how to put it into words. But Liam was drunk enough to not to care. </p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>Zayn chuckled and blushed a bit. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, that too”. </p><p>Liam stood up, walking over to the kitchen to grab a clean tall glass from the shelf. He poured a generous amount of wine into it before handing it to Zayn. </p><p>“Have a glass with me. Already feeling like shit for drinking alone”. </p><p>“Sure”.</p><p>Liam dropped back into the cushions. </p><p>“Fuck. All those years. All this hard work. For nothing”. </p><p>“Look, I know it’s hard and you’re pissed at Harry now, but don’t make decisions right now. Take some time before you actually end this. You’ve been together for so long, you’ve been so happy”. </p><p>Liam scowled. </p><p>“He apparently wasn’t that happy with what he had at home if he had to run to his ex to fuck him better”.</p><p>“Don’t say that…don’t wanna sound like some creepy stalker now, but you know, the walls are pretty thin here and Harry isn’t exactly quiet. He always sounded very satisfied with what he had home”. </p><p>“You heard us fucking? Well, that’s awkward”. </p><p>“It’s fine”. </p><p>Zayn laughed it off, before he continued. </p><p>“I don’t know Harry that well, but I know for a fact, that Louis can control himself perfectly. I don’t believe he would let it this far. We talked about it a few times, naturally, and he never mentioned he had any intentions to get Harry back, I think he just wanted things to be smooth between all of us”. </p><p>“What did I do wrong Zayn? I don’t get it. I always gave him what wanted. Always fucked him exactly like he wanted to be fucked, anytime a day. I’ve been sweating my ass off at gym 5 times a week, just to be attractive for him”.</p><p>“Liam, don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault, okay? It’s absolutely not your fault. You’re…you’re a kind, loving person and you’re hot as fuck as well, you’re the whole package Liam. I only wish I had a boyfriend like you”. </p><p>Zayn didn’t even mean it as desperate as it came out and he knew he probably crossed the line. They were sitting next to each other now, mostly empty glasses on table in front of them. Their faces close. The room was dark and silent and Zayn could almost feel Liam’s hot breath on his skin. Fuck. He didn’t dare to look at Liam, because he knew he would lose it. But he couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned just and inch forward, crashing his lips onto Liam’s. He knew he fucked up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Liam was still underneath his touch, apparently shocked and Zayn almost wanted to back off and say that he was sorry for what he did, but then he felt Liam’s hand in his hair, pulling closer into the kiss. He moaned loudly, opening his mouth, feeling Liam’s tongue immediately slipping inside. The kiss was sloppy, full of tongue and spit, Liam was now kissing his neck, his hands wandering over Zayn’s back, before he finally grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Zayn gasped, kissing the other boy passionately, tugging on the hem on his shirt to get it off. When Liam finally tossed his shirt somewhere behind the sofa and revealed his wide, muscular chest and perfect abs, Zayn couldn’t stop staring. He reached down between them, putting his palm over Liam’s semi hard cock through his sweatpants. He squeezed it gently, whispering into Liam’s ear. </p><p>“I want this”. </p><p> </p><p>Well, the situation is getting even more fucked up. Zayn doesn't seem exactly sad about the recent breakup....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam jerked away slightly, like he realized for a second, he really shouldn’t be doing this, but Zayn didn’t stop. He was sensing his chance and refused to waste it. The tanned boy was aware of the fact this wasn’t exactly right. Liam was drunk and torn into pieces after the recent events with Harry, he was the most vulnerable he could ever be. But who was Zayn even lying to? He wanted Liam since the first day he met him at the school cafeteria. He wasn’t proud of himself, he knew Liam was taken and in love with Harry, but fuck, he couldn’t help himself, he was obsessing over Liam more and more each day and the most painful thing in the world was to listen to him and Harry having sex just across the hall. He was imagining himself on Harry’s place thousand times, he wanted to be the one Liam puts his cock into, he wanted to be the one who Liam fucks senselessly. He didn’t hate Harry, he actually had no hard feelings against him, he simply wanted someone like Liam. Because Liam was absolutely perfect in his eyes. That’s why he felt the need to milk as much as possible out of this moment. He could feel Liam was hesitating, he was moving away just a little, because he was clearly unsure if he wanted this or not. Zayn couldn’t let that happen. </p><p>He put more pressure on Liam’s cock, slowly stroking him through the fabric of his sweats. He smiled into Liam’s neck, satisfied with the feeling of Liam’s penis getting harder and thicker under his palm. He licked under Liam’s jaw, tracing his tongue further down his neck, biting slightly at the sensitive spot, making the other boy whine. He took the skin between his teeth and bit harder, creating a bright red hickey. He moved back to Liam’s lips, letting the boy’s tongue slip inside, grinding their crotches together. He grabbed Liam’s hands and put them right onto his butt, getting the reaction he wanted. Liam squeezed his ass cheeks hard, kneading them in his palms almost violently, forcing Zayn onto his penis to get the desired friction. Zayn twisted his left nipple between his fingers, making Liam cry out a little, before he got off his lap, getting down on his knees right in front of him. Liam was watching him with hooded eyes, but he could definitely see the lust sparkling in them. He knew he was too worked up to back off now. Zayn reached for the hem of Liam’s gray sweatpants, taking them off slowly, his mouth watering at the impressive bulge in Liam’s tight boxers. He tossed the pants away, palming Liam through his briefs. </p><p>“I think these are too small for you”. </p><p>He said seductively, massaging the hard cock mercilessly. </p><p>“You can’t really fit your cock in those, can you? It’s too big”. </p><p>Liam moaned, throwing his head back. Zayn knew he wanted to hear this. He overheard a couple of dirty talks between him and Harry. </p><p>“It’ll feel so much better if I just take them off”. </p><p>He didn’t wait for Liam’s permission, tugging his boxers off impatiently, revealing his fully hard erection. Zayn has seen Liam naked, but he hasn’t seen him hard and leaking. He gently stroked his cock, his thumb running over the leaking tip, using the little liquid as a lubrication. Liam’s cock was perfect. Big, thick, and long, precum quickly gathering at the tip as Zayn was jerking him. He looked up right in Liam’s eyes, never breaking the contact as he took him in his mouth. Liam moaned loudly, clutching his fists as he was watching Zayn sucking him off. The boy licked the tip couple times, before licking a long stripe from the base, teasing Liam as he was playing with his balls, massaging them. Closing his eyes, Zayn took him deeper, hollowing his cheeks. He could feel Liam was shaking a bit above him, which only made him to open his throat even more, until the cock hit the back of it. Suddenly, Liam grabbed Zayn’s hair a pushed him hard on his dick, choking him almost violently. </p><p>“Take it”. </p><p>Liam whispered and Zayn was trying his best to breathe through his nose. He dug his nails into Liam’s thighs to slow him down, but it didn’t work. Liam kept pressing his head further onto his length and Zayn could feel tears running down his cheeks, saliva dripping onto his chin and shirt. Liam finally let go and the tanned boy almost collapsed on the carpet, catching his breath, before the other boy pulled him back again and started properly fucking his mouth. Zayn was always good at blowjobs, but shit, Liam was so huge he felt like he was about to pass out. Fortunately, Liam stopped his movements, breathing heavily. Zayn composed himself quickly enough, getting on his feet, taking off his shirt, and also his jeans landed up somewhere in the corner. Just in his boxers, he climbed onto Liam’s lap, attaching their lips immediately. He smiled at the feeling of Liam’s hand ghosting in between his ass cheeks through the thin fabric. He reached behind, guiding Liam’s hand inside of his boxers, pressing his middle finger right onto his tight hole. They both moaned, deepening the kiss and Liam couldn’t help it and started pressing his finger inside. Zayn gasped, because doing it dry was truly uncomfortable. He looked around and took a small bottle of hand lotion from the table. Harry’s hands were always dry from the rubber gloves he was using and work, so he had hand lotions all over the apartment. </p><p>“This will help”. </p><p>Zayn pressed the small bottle into Liam’s free hand and yes, it was a lot better. Shortly after that, he whined as Liam’s finger entered him, easily slipping into the tight heat. </p><p>“I haven’t been fucked for months”. </p><p>He said into Liam’s ear. </p><p>“I’m really tight after not having anything in me for so long”. </p><p>“Fuck”. </p><p>Liam gasped, fucking Zayn on his finger before he added another one, stretching the boy on top of him. Zayn cried out. </p><p>“Even your fingers are too much. Imagine when you fit that monster of yours inside me”. </p><p>He kept teasing, making Liam moving his fingers faster, quickly adding the third one. </p><p>“I’m ready baby. I’m ready for you”. </p><p>He whispered hotly into Liam’s mouth, desperate to have his cock in him already. With anticipation, he took Liam’s cock in his hand, holding it firmly as he lifted himself up, lining it with his hole. He felt grip on his hips and gave Liam a questioning look. </p><p>“Condom. We need a condom”. </p><p>Zayn bit his lip, pretending he didn’t hear that, forcing himself onto the leaking tip. He whimpered at the feeling of Liam entering him. </p><p>“Stop, wait”. </p><p>But he didn’t. He sunk down completely, forcing Liam’s cock inside him, bare. He wrapped his hands around Liam’s neck and whispered. </p><p>“It’s too late baby, you’re already inside me. We don’t need a condom anyway, right? You feel so fucking good”. </p><p>Liam didn’t have the strength to argue, because Zayn felt so hot and tight around him, he quickly forgot about the protection. </p><p>“The biggest I’ve ever had”. </p><p>Zayn said as he started riding him slowly, moaning at the stretch. </p><p>“So good, you will so good baby”. </p><p>He increased the pace slightly and Liam couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed his hips tightly, holding him in place and fucking into him with full force now. </p><p>“Yes! Fuck yes! Just like that baby, fuck me, take what’s yours”. </p><p>Liam was jabbing into Zayn’s hole mercilessly, because shit, the boy was so willing and open for him. It was different. Different compared to Harry. Harry was a lot bigger than Zayn, he also had thick thighs and some fat on his hips, ass, and belly. Basically, there was more to grab onto while he was fucking Harry. Zayn was petite and skinny, which wasn’t something Liam would exactly prefer, but it was new and different, and he quite liked the fact he could push the boy around as much as he wanted. He always pushed Harry around too, but he had to use more strength to dominate him, even though Harry wanted it. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck I’m close”.</p><p>Zayn cried out, using Liam’s shoulders for support as he was riding his cock hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. He leaned forward kissing Liam roughly. </p><p>“Cum inside me. Wanna feel it so bad”. </p><p>Liam threw his head back. Shit, he didn’t plan to come inside Zayn, but he was fucking himself on his dick so hard he simply didn’t manage to pull out. </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck”.</p><p>Liam groaned, spurting his cum in thick hot stripes into Zayn. Feeling of the warm sticky liquid being shot deep inside him sent the tanned boy over the edge. He spilled all over his and Liam’s belly with a loud whine, riding them both through their orgasms. Liam didn’t even remember pulling out of Zayn, passing out on the couch almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Liam woke up to a feeling of almost broken neck and insane headache. He didn’t know if he should focus on the back pain from sleeping on a couch in this unnatural position or his pounding head. Fuck. Fuck. It took Liam a couple of seconds to even realize why he was on the sofa and not in his bedroom and more importantly, why he was naked. He took off the blanket, which was probably thrown over him, revealing his completely naked body, dried cum on his stomach and chest, also his cock was covered in dried sperm, this time, it was his own. He covered his face with his hands. This can’t be truth. Liam was absolutely panicking as all the memories from last night were slowly coming back. The fight with Harry, everything Harry said to him and everything he said to Harry. All those nasty things which came up out of anger. Then Zayn. Jesus, how could he let this happen? He fucked Zayn. He let him suck him and ride him without a fucking condom. Shit, this was terrible. Liam literally couldn’t compose himself. He glanced at the closed door of Zayn’s bedroom. It was only 8 AM, which meant the boy was probably still sleeping. Liam swiftly got up, gathered his clothes from the floor and disappeared in the bathroom. He threw everything into the laundry basket, including the blanket, because there was probably some sperm on it too. He desperately wanted to take a shower, but he didn’t want to wake Zayn up at the same time. More precisely, he didn’t want to face Zayn. He opted for just cleaning his stomach and dick with some wet wipes and took an aspirin, before he quietly walked into his bedroom. He knew he needed some more sleep to get over this headache. </p><p>When he woke up for the second time that morning, it was nearly 10AM. Well, this wasn’t just a bad dream. This was his reality. He could hear Zayn was in the kitchen and shit, he wished he could avoid him forever, because he simply knew this will be the most awkward moment of his life. He was only thankful Harry really stayed with his sister, because he couldn’t imagine how would he explain this. He braced himself, threw on some random shorts and shirt and entered the kitchen. </p><p>“Morning! How are you feeling?”</p><p>Zayn smiled at him brightly and Liam wanted to die on the spot. He didn’t exactly expect Zayn being happy, he expected him being tense and awkward, so they could agree with a relief to forget all about this. </p><p>“Been better, I guess”. </p><p>Liam murmured, taking a cup from shelf to make himself a coffee. </p><p>“I made you an omelet. With spinach, you like it like this, right?”</p><p>“Uhm, you really didn’t have to”. </p><p>“I wanted to”. </p><p>Zayn gave him another gentle smile and Liam automatically felt even worse. This conversation was the last thing he wanted in this world, but he felt like it was needed. </p><p>“Zayn…about last night”. </p><p>“It was fun”. </p><p>The boy blinked at him, taking a chair opposite Liam. </p><p>“Well…I guess. I just wanted to…shit, this is so awkward”. </p><p>Zayn raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“What are you trying to say?”</p><p>Liam rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“Look…I just wanted to make sure we both consider this as fun, right? Like…one time fun”. </p><p>Zayn didn’t say anything, but Liam could tell by his face expression something wasn’t right. </p><p>“I think you’re really amazing and I really like you as a friend…”</p><p>“As a friend?”</p><p>Zayn finally spoke up, looking hurt. </p><p>“You like me as a friend? How many of your friends do you fuck Liam? How many of your friends suck your cock?”</p><p>“Zayn, please calm down, I didn’t mean it in a bad way”. </p><p>“How did you mean it then?”</p><p>“Zayn…you know I love Harry”. </p><p>Fuck, that hurt a lot. </p><p>“You told me you’ve broken up with him. Because he cheated on you with Louis”. </p><p>Liam bit his lip. </p><p>“I know, I know and it was true, really, but…we were fighting Zayn, we said a lot of things in anger. Things we might didn’t mean”. </p><p>The tanned boy laughed. </p><p>“I get it. So, you’re taking him back, aren’t you? And you want me to keep my mouth shut and not tell him about the fact the first you did when he left was fucking another guy”. </p><p>“Please, don’t make this harder”. </p><p>“Harder? Am I making it harder for you? Well, I am so sorry this is not comfortable for your Liam. How am I supposed to feel? You had sex with me just a few hours ago and now you’re telling me how much you love your boyfriend, making sure I will be quiet”. </p><p>“I…I didn’t want to hurt you Zayn, I swear. It…happened. It was all so fast, and I was drunk…”. </p><p>“Drunk, right. So, you blame it purely on alcohol now”. </p><p>“No, not…entirely. I’m fully responsible for what happened, I mean, I was there, and I did what I did and I’m really the one to blame, but…it was just sex Zayn. I don’t want to sound like a complete asshole, but…it was sex”. </p><p>Zayn was looking at him with glossy eyes. </p><p>“Fuck you Liam”. </p><p> </p><p>Liam is not such a perfect angel, is he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn and Liam were successfully avoiding each other for the rest of the weekend. It wasn’t that difficult, actually, considering the fact that Zayn left the apartment shortly after his argument with Liam, probably going to see his family, or Louis or whatever. Liam stayed home and tried to get some more sleep, getting out of bed only to pick up his order from Uber Eats. He realized he didn’t eat much yesterday and he was craving some Vietnamese food. He didn’t call Harry and Harry didn’t call him, which was probably for the best, because Liam was drowning himself in quilt and he wasn’t sure he would be able to convince Harry everything was just fine. Zayn came back quite late and went straight to his room, but Liam didn’t really mind, because he couldn’t even look at the couch in their living room anyway. The memories were too raw, and he couldn’t get out of his head the image of Zayn riding his cock hard, moaning into his mouth. Shit. The fuck was great but, definitely, didn’t worth the trouble. Liam decided to take a day off on Monday, because he felt like he needed a little extra time to compose himself and get back to normal life. He called the school secretary Sunday evening, faking a cough, assuring her he will be fine and back at work by Tuesday. He woke up early and went to the gym, working especially hard on his perfect six pack, because yes, he could remember how impressed Zayn looked when he was staring at his tight abs. And Liam liked those kinds of looks on him. It was narcissistic, but he worked hard on his body and he loved to show it off. He stopped by for his favorite green smoothie on the way home, feeling good after a hardcore workout. He was watching some new Netflix series on his laptop, when he heard the main door being unlocked. His breath got stuck in his throat, because he knew it couldn’t be Zayn, who was in the middle of his workday. After a few minutes of some random noises like washing hands and sound of a coffee machine, Harry finally walked into Liam’s bedroom. </p><p>He apparently didn’t expect Liam being there, judging by the surprise look on his face. </p><p>“Hey…uhm, you’re not at work?”</p><p>He stuttered, after a moment of awkward silence. Liam shook his head. </p><p>“Took a day off. Wasn’t feeling great yesterday”. </p><p>“Oh. Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah. It was nothing, probably just the…stress and stuff”. </p><p>Harry nodded, biting his lips. He literally didn’t know what to say. He planned some conversation between him and Liam in his head, but the fact he ran into Liam this unexpectedly caught him off guard. He couldn’t help but think how pretty Liam looked. Spread on the bed, wearing gray sweatpants, which were nicely tight around the crotch area and a simple white shirt, which was now rolled up a little, revealing lower part of Liam’s stomach. They were staring at each other, before Harry finally decided to speak up. He wasn’t sure how it will go, but he needed to try. </p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>He asked hesitatingly and Liam simply nodded, closing his MacBook and putting it away. He moved slightly, making space for Harry so sit down on the bed. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking and…I know I fucked up. I know I fucked up so much and you have no idea how I regret it Liam. You were right, you were right about everything, we have worked on this relationship so hard and I value every single piece of it. Our relationship is what matters the most to me, you matter the most to me. The thing with Louis, it was…a slip. I was overwhelmed and not really myself. I am not making excused or anything and I don’t expect you to understand instantly, but…please, please don’t throw away what we have. I love you Liam, I really do, and I am sorry. I can’t give you more than my apology, because I can’t turn back time, but I still believe in us and I hope we can make it”. </p><p>Liam felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world. Jesus, Harry was punishing himself for a damn drunken kiss and Liam was laying there, considering if he should accept his apology, after fucking their roommate. He felt like shit, but he couldn’t let it show. He knew Harry would totally freak out about Zayn and Liam was pretty sure he wouldn’t be that convinced they can make it. Harry couldn’t know, it was the only way to keep him. And Liam wanted him. Naturally, the anger wore off and he was thinking reasonably now, without the extra emotions. He didn’t want to break up with Harry and it hurt him seeing Harry this beaten, especially after what he did himself, but he had to play this little game, because Harry would get suspicious. </p><p>“Liam, please say something”. </p><p>The boy sounded so wrecked it was breaking Liam’s heart. He hated himself right now. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking too. I don’t want us to break up”.</p><p>Harry apparently sighed in relief. </p><p>“I think we can put this behind us, but I have some conditions”. </p><p>Harry nodded eagerly. </p><p>“I’ll do anything”. </p><p>Fuck, Liam knew this was really wrong but, it was his first and last chance to get Harry under his control. He was possessive and he wanted to domesticate Harry badly. </p><p>“You’ll cut off all contacts with Louis and swear you’ll never, ever, meet him again. He’s not welcome here anymore, I think you understand that. You will show me your phone whenever I ask you to, without struggling or further questions. I need to make sure you’re not seeing anyone and you’re not texting anyone”. </p><p>Harry bit his inner cheek. He could understand Liam wanted him to cut off contact with Louis, but the phone thing sounded a bit extreme. Liam continued. </p><p>“You will stop with the late night sessions and you will be home by 9PM. It’s not safe to take the subway and stuff later on anyway. We will have dinner together, we will watch some TV, like a normal couple and we will have sex every day, like a normal couple”. </p><p>Shit. Harry didn’t like this tone of Liam’s voice, because it was too controlling and Harry was sensitive to it, but he didn’t want to argue to make him angry. He sort of thought it won’t be that dramatic after couple of days and they’ll simply slip into their normal life they had before. He decided to not to make fuss and please Liam. </p><p>“I’ll do it. All of it”. </p><p>Liam was honestly surprised Harry didn’t fight harder and it didn’t feel right taking advantage of him like this, but…</p><p>“Come here”. </p><p>Liam said, forwarding his hand to Harry, grabbing his face, and pulling him closer. He kissed him gently first, feeling the other boy leaning into him. He held him tighter when he kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue inside Harry’s mouth. The boy moaned, kissing back hungrily. Liam pulled away, breathing hotly over Harry’s ear. </p><p>“Are you horny baby? Horny after not being fucked regularly like you need to?”</p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>“Yes, I missed you”. </p><p>“Did you miss me or my cock?”</p><p>“Both”. </p><p>He kissed Harry passionately, pulling his shirt over his head roughly. He wanted him naked. He swiftly undid his belt, pushing his tight jeans down his legs. The curly boy helped him, slipping out of the pants, and kicking them aside. Only in his boxers, he got on the bed with Liam on top of him. Harry took the hem Liam’s sweats between his fingers and pulled down, finding out Liam was not wearing any underwear. </p><p>“Fuck”. </p><p>He moaned, pressing onto Liam’s bare ass to push him further down on himself. He wanted to feel his hardening cock. </p><p>“Missed fucking you. They say make up sex is the best, right? We should try out”. </p><p>Harry couldn’t even respond, too occupied kissing Liam’s neck. Liam blindly reached to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, when Harry stopped his movements underneath him. </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>Harry suddenly asked, pushing the boy off him. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Liam asked, utterly confused. </p><p>“This”.</p><p>The curly boy spat, pointing his finger at the right of Liam’s neck. Liam didn’t follow. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Apparently pissed, Harry grabbed his phone and opened the front camera, giving it to Liam. Shit. Liam cursed inside because, he completely forgot about the fucking hickey. Stupid Zayn! Why the hell he had to mark him up like this? </p><p>“I…I don’t know…it’s some allergic reaction probably. Didn’t really notice that…”</p><p>“Bullshit Liam, do you think I’m completely dumb? It’s a fucking hickey!”</p><p>“I don’t…well, then it must be from you”. </p><p>“It’s not and you know it damn well. We never do hickeys, because you said it wouldn’t be professional to show up at school with one”.</p><p>Harry was right and Liam knew he was fucked. He didn’t know what to say to save the situation. He watched Harry getting off the bed. </p><p>“Have you been with someone else?”</p><p>“No! No of course not, what are you even talking about”. </p><p>“Then how the fuck this hickey appeared on your neck?!”</p><p>“Harry…calm down, please”. </p><p>“Tell me the truth Liam”. </p><p>“I will explain…”</p><p>Harry covered his face with his hands. </p><p>“Who the fuck have you been with?! Spit it out Liam, now”. </p><p>He was yelling and Liam didn’t even try to shut him down. He didn’t want to expose himself, but on the other hand, he knew every other excuse will sound just stupid and Harry won’t believe it anyway. </p><p>“Harry, why don’t we just forget this weekend ever happened and continue where we stopped? I mean…this won’t help anything, right? You said it yourself, this relationship means everything to both of us, let’s focus on it”. </p><p>“Are you for real? Are you seriously just trying to brush this off? Two days ago, you made a damn World War III. out of the fact I kissed Louis once, when we were both drunk and now you show up with a fucking hickey on your neck and all you do is waving it away?”</p><p>“It’s for the best Harry to not to talk…”</p><p>“I want to know. Now. Tell me or I swear I’ll be gone for good this time”. </p><p>“Jesus…Zayn, okay? It was Zayn!”</p><p>Harry took the first thing he saw, which was an empty plastic shaker for Liam’s protein drinks and threw it in his direction. </p><p>“You fucking asshole! I knew it. I’ve known it the whole time”. </p><p>“Nothing ever happened before! Just yesterday. I was drunk, it was…it was a huge mistake”. </p><p>He was looking at Liam like he couldn’t even believe his words. </p><p>“Did you sleep with him?”</p><p>“Harry stop asking please”. </p><p>“Did you fuck him? Answer me!”</p><p>“Yes! I fucked him, alright? Are you feeling better now, knowing that?”</p><p>Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. This can’t be happening. </p><p>“You’re the biggest hypocrite I have ever met in my life. I feel like I don’t even know you”. </p><p>He said coldly, walking out of Liam’s bedroom. </p><p>“Wait, listen to me Harry”.</p><p>Liam was chasing him, grabbed his arm and turned him over to face him. </p><p>“It was a big mistake and I swear I will regret it for the rest of my life. But it didn’t mean a thing, I have no feelings for him whatsoever, I told him. The next morning I was…devastated, because I was only thinking of you and how much I hurt you and wanted to make it clear to Zayn what we had was just a one night stand, just sex, nothing else”. </p><p>“How could you do it Liam? How? And…with him? I mean, not like it would change much if you slept with some random guy, but Zayn…you know damn well how I feel about him and it didn’t stop you from having sex with him”. </p><p>“I know and I am so sorry. It wasn’t like I was looking for someone Harry! Never. I started drinking when you left, and I went through two bottles when Zayn came and…he was just…there. I never planned it, you have to believe me”. </p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>“I can’t believe you let me crawl to your feet and apologize for thousand times. You were laying there like you were generous enough to give me a second chance and how thankful I should be for it. You gave me those stupid conditions like it wasn’t you who shoved his dick up to someone else’s ass. You let me beg and humiliate myself, knowing you did a lot worse”. </p><p>Liam opened his mouth, but he didn’t actually find the right words to defend himself. Harry was telling the truth. </p><p>The curly boy slammed the door of his bedroom behind him, taking out a huge luggage from the closet. He was on verge of tears when he started packing up his clothes, a lot more than just for the weekend. The only positive was, that the weather was quite nice, and he didn’t have to pack huge winter coats and jackets. He wiped his face before he grabbed the big suitcase, and also, the overnight bag and headed out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>I really think Liam didn't handle this well...When Harry fucks up, he's real and honest about it, but Liam tries to play games</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tried to schedule as many appointments as possible for the week. First, little extra money is always good and second, he needed to keep his mind busy, because he would probably go totally insane. Liam called him couple times, left messages, but Harry didn’t even bother to open them. Liam’s name on the screen of his phone always sent shivers through his spine and he hated the fact how tight his chest was that moment. The emotions were strong, especially once the worst anger wore off and only the pain left. He felt so fucking betrayed. He knew he made mistakes himself, but damn, the way Liam handled the situation was just awful. When he was getting too emotional over his boyfriend, Harry pictured him with Zayn and thought of all the things they did together. And the rage was back. The image of the two of them in his head hurt the most, because fuck, he never really trusted Zayn, especially when it came to Liam, because he simply felt like there was some kind of tension and connection between them. Well, his intuition was right. In point of a fact, there was probably a very limited amount of people who would actually turn Zayn down. He was so pretty and yes, it bothered Harry a lot. Zayn was all tanned and petite and beautiful, small frame and model face and Harry couldn’t help but felt like he couldn’t compete with him in terms of attractiveness. Harry was charismatic, without a doubt, but Zayn was the babe, even Louis fell for him. This whole situation left Harry vulnerable and insecure, and he was questioning his own worth. He was quiet, more quiet than usual, which practically meant he was barely speaking. Somehow, he managed to get through the first work week, with heavy help of alcohol and work. He was trying to act calm and cool around Gemma, he didn’t want her to worry about him, especially since she still felt guilty for telling Liam about Louis. She thought this was her fault in the first place. Harry was usually relieved when his sister left, so he could drink and cry himself to sleep, which became his daily routine. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna spend the weekend with us?”</p><p>Gemma asked and Harry shook his head, even though she couldn’t obviously see him through the phone. </p><p>“No, thank you so much for offering this, but I’ll be just fine”. </p><p>“Harry, you can’t be at the studio the whole time, it’s not a place for living. Please, come to mine. Will is absolutely okay with that, he asks about you all the time”. </p><p>“That’s sweet, but really Gem, I’m gonna be alright. I need some time on my own…to think and everything”. </p><p>His sister sighed. </p><p>“Okay. But promise me you will figure out the apartment situation as soon as possible, because you can not live like this. You still pay the rent at that place, for the fuck’s sake. And you were even not the one who fucked up! Why you should be the one who suffers?”</p><p>“Well, I kind of fucked up first. Liam fucked up more afterwards”. </p><p>“You didn’t sleep with anyone Harry, he did. That’s a huge difference and no matter how much I like Liam, he should have been the one moving out to give you space”. </p><p>“I don’t think it would actually help with Zayn just across the hall though”. </p><p>“Jesus, the Zayn boy. Your boyfriend literally couldn’t be lazier, picking up your damn roommate”.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, because, they were having this exact same conversation pretty much every day. </p><p>“I’m gonna get some food now Gem, I’ll text you, okay? Have a great weekend hun”.</p><p>“Let me know if you need anything, Harry, seriously”. </p><p>“I will, I swear”. </p><p>With that, they finally hung up and Harry put the phone down. He was glad it was Friday, his last customer was gone and he didn’t have to tide up this place every morning and hide his luggage and clothes all the time. He’s been staying at the studio since he left their apartment. It was thousand miles from ideal, but he didn’t have much of a choice. There was a couch, so he had something to sleep on, there was a kitchen with microwave, coffee machine and kettle, there was a bathroom with something which was pretty close to shower, so it wasn’t such a disaster. Of course, it was uncomfortable, and he missed his home so much, but…he didn’t feel like going back yet. </p><p>He took a bite of his cheese pizza, downing it with a sip of basic white wine. He didn’t really care, it was an alcohol and it didn’t cost much. He was just a about to put the extra sauce on the slice, when he heard the main door being opened. Shit, he forgot to lock it. </p><p>“We are closed”. </p><p>He yelled as he got on his feet. He was half annoyed, not in the mood to deal with a needy customer on Friday evening. He was walking towards the door but stopped his movements when he saw the incomer. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at him for a couple of seconds. </p><p>“Didn’t expect you”. </p><p>He said dryly, passing by Louis to lock the door, so no more strangers could walk in. </p><p>Louis walked into the studio, dressed up in a black suit, cream cashmere turtleneck underneath the tight blazer. He was probably coming straight from work, because, he usually wore very casual clothes in his free time. </p><p>“What are you doing here Louis?” </p><p>Harry asked, looking into the boy’s blue eyes. </p><p>“Just wanted to know how you’re doing”. </p><p>The curly boy laughed a little. </p><p>“Fantastic, as you can see”. </p><p>He waved his hand towards the couch, which was currently covered in blankets and a pillow, pizza boxes, some empty beer cans a bottle of wine. Louis exhaled, taking a seat on an empty chair.</p><p>“I talked to Zayn”. </p><p>Well, now Harry knew where this was all coming from. </p><p>“If you came here to tell me that karma is a bitch, then save your fucking breath”. </p><p>Harry was bitter. He hated Louis seeing him like this. </p><p>“What? No, Harry, I honestly just wanted to check if you’re alright”. </p><p>“He told you everything?”</p><p>Louis shrugged. </p><p>“I guess. He told me about the fight between you and Liam, you know, over me, then he told me about…what happened between him and Liam”. </p><p>“Yeah. That’s pretty much the summary”. </p><p>“I’m sorry about that Harry. Genuinely”. </p><p>Harry wanted to snap something about not wanting anyone’s pity, but Louis sounded like he truly meant it. He swallowed. </p><p>“Thanks”. </p><p>“How…how are things between you two now?”</p><p>The curly boy took the wine bottle, pouring himself a cup. </p><p>“You want some?”</p><p>“I’m driving”. </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>“Definitely not the one from you grandfather’s vineyard”. </p><p>“Really Harry? Not like we never drunk a cheap wine together, right?”</p><p>The boy smiled nostalgically. </p><p>“I almost forgot”. </p><p>He took a sip before he spoke up. </p><p>“There’s not a lot to say actually. I found out what he did, told him to go and fuck himself, packed some stuff and left. We’re not talking or anything, so, that’s the current situation”. </p><p>“Why did you leave Harry? It’s your apartment as well”. </p><p>“How could I stay Louis? Like…do you really think I could just look at the two of them every day? Thinking if they fucked on the bed or on the kitchen counter? No, it was…too much. If Zayn wasn’t there I would probably just stay and ignore Liam but…it’s not possible like this”. </p><p>“Why don’t you stay with your sister then?”</p><p>“Because Gemma lives in a tiny, one bedroom apartment with her boyfriend. I mean, they’re super sweet and the offered me to stay with them but, it’s not an option. They need their privacy and I need mine, it wouldn’t work long term”. </p><p>“I understand. You probably don’t care, but Zayn’s a mess now. He’s beating himself up for sleeping with your boyfriend”. </p><p>“Right, I don’t really care Louis. It’s his fault same as Liam’s, so no, I don’t feel sorry for him. He destroyed my relationship. I know Liam’s dick too, but there are always two for sex. He did it voluntarily, no one forced him”. </p><p>“You have every single right to feel this way”. </p><p>“What did you tell him when he told you?”</p><p>“I told him it was a shitty move…I mean there’s nothing I could say to make it any better, but I didn’t call him a dick or anything. He’s still my friend, even though this was a fatal mistake”. </p><p>“Sure, you’re having your boytoy’s back”. </p><p>Harry mocked, sick of only hearing Zayn’s name. </p><p>“It’s not like I agree with what he did! I came to see you, because I was worried, because I care about you too”. </p><p>Under different circumstances, Harry’s heart would probably a melt a little at Louis’ words, but he was too numb for that now. </p><p>“I’m good, you don’t have to waste your Friday night sitting there in the middle of this mess”. </p><p>Louis bit his lip. Harry didn’t look good. </p><p>He was pale, his hair a bit greasy in a bun, like he didn’t give a damn. The studio smelled like pizza, Chinese food and wine, clothes on the floor and over the counter. Harry looked wrecked. He was acting bitterly, and Louis got it, but it was making him so sad seeing Harry like this. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be staying here Harry”. </p><p>“Look, I know this isn’t exactly Four Seasons, but it’s the only option I have now, so that’s it”. </p><p>Louis knew this wasn’t probably the best decision, but something about Harry just screamed for help. </p><p>“Come with me”. </p><p>“I’m not going home Louis, I told you already”. </p><p>“I meant my house, not yours”. </p><p>Harry was staring at Louis, apparently surprised.  </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, just pack your stuff”. </p><p>“Wait…why? Why would you do this?”</p><p>“I wanna help you”. </p><p>“Again, why? Why helping me? You made very clear last weekend you don’t want to have anything to do with me and it would be for the best if we stopped seeing each other. And now you’re offering me to stay at your house?”</p><p>“Well, obviously the situation has changed, and things happened. I know you’re not just fine Harry, no matter how many times you repeat it. It’s okay to not be fine. And it’s okay to accept help once it’s offered”. </p><p>“I thought you hate me. After last time. You have the right to hate me, I crossed the lines, I fucked up. I fuck up everything. Gemma is fucking right, I’ve never deserved someone like Liam”. </p><p>Harry broke down in tears. He bowed his head, silently crying, hot tears running down his face. Louis has never seen him like this. This broken. Hesitatingly, he touched the boy’s shoulder. </p><p>“Harry…what are you saying? Of course I don’t hate you. And why would Gemma say something so absurd?”</p><p>“Because it’s true. Everyone thinks that”. </p><p>He was sobbing through his cries and Louis knew there was no way to talk reasonably to him at this moment. He needed time. Instead of comforting Harry, he got up, unzipped his luggage and started gathering his clothes. </p><p>“I think it’s everything?”</p><p>He asked after couple of minutes, little out of breath. Harry wasn’t crying anymore, but he was sort of out of himself. </p><p>“I don’t know”. </p><p>He shrugged and Louis decided to settle for this answer.</p><p>“Good. Let’s go now, come on, don’t forget your phone”. </p><p>He led Harry to his car, putting the luggage inside, while Harry was locking the door of the studio. He climbed into the passenger seat, staring blankly out of the window. They didn’t say a word during the ride, they didn’t even speak when the car stopped in the garage of Louis’ house. Harry felt strange being here, but he was too tired to think it about it properly. He followed Louis through the house, until they reached the guest bedroom. Louis didn’t turn on the main light, just the bedside lamps. The room was beautiful, but Harry couldn’t focus on it right now. </p><p>“There are clean towels and bathrobes in the bathroom, all the stuff like shampoo, lotions and so too. The floor is heated, there are extra pillows and blankets in this drawer, TV remote is on the nightstand. There is Netflix, HBO Go…whatever you want”. </p><p>Louis went to the bathroom and Harry could hear the water running. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Hot bath will do good to you. Just relax a bit, okay? Are you hungry?”</p><p>“No”. </p><p>“Alright…just take your time, I’ll come check on you”. </p><p>“You don’t have to check on me, I’m not five”. </p><p>Louis left and Harry eventually stripped and stepped into the bathtub, deciding it wasn’t such a bad idea. </p><p>He actually felt a lot better with freshly washed hair, his body a lot less tense than before. He looked up when Louis entered the room, pile of clothes in his arms.</p><p>“They should fit, they’re oversized on me”. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Some tracksuits, t-shirts…just to be comfy”. </p><p>“Thank you, Louis. You…you literally don’t have to do any of this, I don’t even know what to say”. </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. Go to sleep now. I brought you some water and some crisps, there is food in the kitchen, it’s just across the hall”. </p><p>Harry was overwhelmed, but honestly, he just forgot over the years how caring Louis was. </p><p> </p><p>Let's just hope Harry won't throw himself on Louis like he usually does :/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn has been trying his best to avoid Liam, which wasn’t exactly easy, considering the fact the two of them were working at the same place and living in the same apartment as well. To be fair, neither Liam wasn’t really trying to initiate any closer contact with Zayn. They usually talked some work stuff during lunch, along with their colleagues, yet at home, they mostly stayed quiet. They both probably decided to not to interrupt each other’s space much. Liam spent most of his evening at the gym, because working out was truly helping him to deal with the tension and anger. While he was torturing his body on the machines, he didn’t have to think about anything else. He was simply focused on the physical activity, which got his mind off of Harry. He desperately wanted to know how he was doing, but at this point, he didn’t have the courage to call him first. He knew he was staying at the studio, he asked Gemma about that. Liam was glad Harry’s sister didn’t seem to have too hard feelings about what happened, even though she had a right to have those, to protect her brother. Sure, she told Liam he massively fucked up, but she also told him it was up to him and Harry to figure this out. She obviously didn’t want to get involved too much and take sides. Liam texted her every two days, asking about Harry and if he needed anything from home. She was slightly distant, but she was cooperating. <br/>The Friday evening was unusually chilly, and Liam decided to take a hot bath when he got home from the gym. His muscles were sore, after hitting the gym so hardcore this week and he needed some proper relax. He checked the picture he posted on Instagram when he was done with the workout for today, posing only in his shorts, revealing the muscular chest and perfect abs. The amount of likes and admiring comments made him smirk in satisfaction. He could also see a couple of new dm’s. He put his phone on a shelf, stepping into the bathtub with blissful feeling he could have practically anyone. People on Instagram were drooling over him and gushing about his fantastic body, he would easily pull out anyone of them. Also, the fact Zayn spread his legs for him the second he knew Liam’s relationship with Harry was troubled, was boosting Liam’s ego. He loved the attention and the admiration. He knew he could have Zayn even know, no matter how he might hurt his feelings before. He was pretty sure the boy would bend over for him again, without much of an effort from Liam’s side. After a half an hour, he got out of the bath, wrapping a towel loosely around his waist. He was drying his hair with another one, when he stepped out of the bathroom. Zayn was in the living room, eating his take away dinner while scrolling on his phone. He glanced at Liam and looked away too quickly, like he didn’t want to get caught staring. Even though he wanted to stare, because well, Liam was fit. </p><p>“What are you having?”</p><p>Liam asked conversationally, opening the fridge. </p><p>“Some Pad-Thai”.</p><p>Zayn answered, not even looking up. </p><p>“Sounds good”. </p><p>Liam grabbed a can of Coca Cola Zero before making his way towards the tanned boy. </p><p>“May I?”</p><p>He asked, gesturing in he could sit on the couch next to him. Zayn only shrugged. </p><p>“It’s your apartment, you don’t have to ask me if you could sit down”. </p><p>“Well, about that…look, I know things have been pretty tense last couple of days, which is kind of my fault. I obviously can’t change what happen between us, but I do apologize for the poor choice of words I used the morning after. I was really stressed about Harry, also about the night before, it was just…too much. I don’t want things to be awkward between us. We work together and we live together, I’d like us to get along, at least on a normal level. I don’t want you to think I just used you to get back at Harry for cheating with Louis, because it’s not true. Yes, I was pissed at him, but I really wasn’t looking for someone to have a revenge sex with. It just happened, it wasn’t planned or calculated”. </p><p>Zayn took some time before he nodded. </p><p>“I get it Liam. And I appreciate your apology. It was…it was probably my fault as well. I knew you were not really being yourself and I pushed you. I don’t know what got into me that night”. </p><p>“Were you actually thinking there could be something more between us? You know, you looked really hurt when I talked to you in the morning”. </p><p>Zayn shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to come clean. </p><p>“I guess. Maybe. I’m not really a one night stand person you know? I have to have some connection to the person, and I tend to get attached”. </p><p>“Does it mean you’ve been thinking of me this way before this all happened?”</p><p>The tanned boy blushed, because, this didn’t seem like a way to make things less awkward. </p><p>“You’re handsome, you know it. It’s kind of difficult to think strictly friendly about you. Maybe we shouldn’t have this type of conversation when you’re sitting here just in a towel”. </p><p>He joked a bit to ease the situation. Liam chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m gonna get changed and we can watch some movie. If you want to”. </p><p>The boy smiled. </p><p>“Okay”. </p><p> </p><p>Harry half opened his eyes and buried his face into the soft sheets again. He didn’t feel great about last night. He felt embarrassed about the breakdown he had in front of Louis, he didn’t really want Louis to see him like that. Crying mess. Everything happened so fast yesterday and he was quite drunk too, to reasonably evaluate this whole thing. Now, in the daylight, he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to accept Louis’ offer and go with him. Staying at Louis’ house definitely wasn’t uncomfortable of anything, Harry simply had a weird feeling about it. At the same time, he didn’t exactly understand Louis’ way of thinking, since last week he was hysterically yelling at Harry to stay away from him and now…Harry was waking up in Louis’ home, with his clothes on. He took a deep breath before he walked out of the room. He needed coffee and he was also curious about Louis, if he changed his mind over night. He found him in the kitchen, drinking espresso and reading Daily Mail on his iPad. He was wearing black sweatpants and black t-shirt, barefoot. He looked up when he saw Harry coming. </p><p>“Morning”. </p><p>The curly boy said hesitatingly. </p><p>“Morning Harry. How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Good. Really good actually”. </p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>Louis asked casually, getting up from his spot. </p><p>“Yes, but I can make it on my own”. </p><p>“I’m already up, not a big deal. I bought some fresh croissants and cinnamon buns this morning”. </p><p>He said, nodding towards a big glass cake plate with dome, on the kitchen isle. Harry didn’t say anything. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>The curly boy sighed. </p><p>“Nothing, I mean…you don’t really have to do this all for me, I actually feel pretty bad for being here, you know, bothering you. I’m not even your friend, just an ex-boyfriend, a shitty one on top of that”. </p><p>Louis turned on his Nespresso machine, leaning against the counter as he was waiting for the coffee to be done. In the process, the back of Louis’ shirt got stuck a bit and revealed his tanned stomach. He didn’t have a six pack as Liam, his body was definitely a lot softer, but he was lean and smooth. Harry rather reached for the cinnamon bun, taking his eyes off of the boy. </p><p>“Harry, let’s not dig too much into this, shall we? I know you, I know you are a good person and something you did many years ago doesn’t change anything about it. It probably sounds a bit weird from my mouth, but the past is past, we all make mistakes, but that doesn’t mean we have to punish ourselves for them for the rest of our lives. When I saw you yesterday, I just felt like you needed a helping hand. That’s it, there’s nothing behind it. I…I don’t have any further intentions Harry, I don’t expect anything back, if that’s what you worry about”. </p><p>“I don’t. You could have me last weekend, without doing any of this for me, so…it’s obviously not what you want from me, after pushing me away yourself”. </p><p>“You know why I did it, right?”</p><p>“Because you didn’t want me”. </p><p>“Because you were taken Harry. Jesus…why do you always think so low of yourself? I don’t understand. Like yesterday when you said you don’t deserve Liam. He slept with someone else and you think you don’t deserve him? That doesn’t make sense”. </p><p>“It actually does. Since me and Liam got together, the only thing I constantly hear is, how fucking perfect Liam is. Coming from a decent family, athlete, good grades, teachers’ favorite, handsome, fit body”. </p><p>“Nobody’s perfect Harry”. </p><p>“Well then tell them. Tell all the people who keep telling me I don’t deserve him. His mates at the uni, every time we went out together, I heard them whispering to each other why the hell Liam picked up someone working at fucking Starbucks. His friends when he left college, they were never mean to me, but always told Liam he could do much better when I wasn’t there. Liam’s father never bothered to hide the disappointment I don’t have a degree, also never impressed by my tattoos or clothes. His gym friends, always looking at me like Liam was doing a charity being with me. Because I’m not ripped and don’t post shirtless pics on Instagram, eager for every comment which glorifies me. My mum, do you know how many times she squeezed my hand under the table when we were visiting, and I was slightly arguing with Liam? It was gesture for me to shut up and do what he said. I was so sick of it and confronted her, she said Liam is a wonderful guy, the one you take to show your mother and I surely don’t wanna lose him. My sister. She wasn’t even too mad when I told her about Liam and Zayn. Yeah, she was pissed at him, but also told me to think it through and not to make hasty decisions, because I surely don’t wanna throw away everything we have. I know she’s in contact with Liam, I don’t even know it she’s on my side! I just think she wants me to get back to him, because there are apparently double standards for cheaters. All those things really mess up with your self esteem Louis. Not to forget Liam, who told me I’m fat, when we were having sex. He grabbed me and said I got bigger. So I guess it’s not that surprising I don’t think exactly high about myself”. </p><p>Harry didn’t know why he was confessing Louis, but he somehow needed to get it out. Technically, he had no one to tell these things to. He was always confident and never questioned his own look, but of course he got insecure once people around him started to do so.</p><p>Louis put his palm over Harry’s, squeezing it tightly. </p><p>“Harry, you are more than enough. I’m not saying Liam is not a good, but I think it’s exaggerated to put him on a pedestal. He’s no saint”. </p><p> </p><p>Liam eventually joined Zayn in the living room, taking a place next to him. </p><p>“I made some popcorn. What are we watching?”</p><p>“Extraction. It’s new, some action kinda thing. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“Sure, I’m not too picky”. </p><p>Zayn chewed on his inner cheek. </p><p>“Have you heard from Harry?”</p><p>“No. Not really”. </p><p>“You think he’s gonna get over it?”</p><p>Liam shrugged. </p><p>“He was pretty pissed. Naturally. He was always telling me you had a crush on me or something and I told him he was being paranoid…which makes this whole thing even a little worse than it is”. </p><p>Zayn only swallowed thickly. </p><p>“Is that true?”</p><p>Liam asked. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You had a crush on me”. </p><p>Zayn threw his head back. </p><p>“Well, obviously. I had sex with you”. </p><p>“So you wanted it for…like a long time?”</p><p>Liam could tell Zayn was blushing, even in the dark of the room. </p><p>“Not like I ever thought it could actually happen”. </p><p>They both went finally silent, watching the movie quietly. After some time, Zayn leaned forward to grab a drink, his hand brushing over Liam’s. He looked at him, almost scared. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to”. </p><p>Liam chuckled, taking Zayn’s jaw between his fingers. </p><p>“It’s not like you can’t touch me at all, you know? You can. Let’s say…occasionally”. </p><p>Zayn bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What do you think loves? Do you think Liam's suggesting they could "occasionally" do what they did, when Harry's not there? </p><p>I feel sorry for Harry now, his self esteem is definitely not healthy :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam walked into the bathroom, completely naked. The shower glass was mostly milky now, because of the steam coming from running hot water. Without hesitation, he opened the slide door and stepped in, joining the tanned boy who was currently washing off the shower gel. </p><p>“Hey”.</p><p>He said cheekily, putting his hand around Zayn’s waist from behind, pulling him closer.</p><p>“Hey”.</p><p>The other boy smiled, leaning towards the stronger body. When he felt Liam’s lips on his neck, he turned his head around slightly, to meet them. Liam kissed him sloppily, his tongue immediately entering Zayn’s mouth. Liam groped his butt as Zayn moaned into the kiss, turning around completely to face Liam. He put his hands around his neck, pulling Liam’s body roughly on his own, kissing him again. The kiss was getting heated as they were standing under the hot streams, Liam’s hands wandering all over Zayn’s body, trying to grab on some flesh on him. He couldn’t help but think of Harry, because he always loved to grasp his thick thighs and ass, which was not really happening with Zayn. He bit his lip. Shit. He suddenly felt guilty for what he was doing, but he assured himself inside of his head, that Harry probably slept with Louis as well. He doubted there was just a kiss, he didn’t really believe that. Zayn gasped as he felt Liam’s finger pushing against his hole. </p><p>“Liam”.</p><p>He moaned as the finger entered him, bending his knees a little to let the digit sink inside easily. </p><p>“Are you still open from last time?”</p><p>He whispered in Zayn’s ear. </p><p>They didn’t finish the movie that evening. Liam knew Zayn was willing to be manipulated and he couldn’t hold back from Liam even if he perhaps tried. Liam wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. In fact, he felt hurt and kind of humiliated, because Harry never tried to contact him, which made him think of really bad scenarios. What if he was with Louis? What if they two were fucking? Liam was so pissed about this thought itself, he practically started to believe it. He couldn’t stand the idea of Harry being with someone else. Zayn let Liam fuck him hard and fast on the carpeted floor of the living room, on his back, legs spread wide as he was taking him without a single struggle. He wasn’t proud of himself too. He actually felt pretty disgusted by himself, but unfortunately, it didn’t stop him from wanting Liam desperately. </p><p>“Want you in me”.</p><p>Zayn whined into Liam’s mouth, as the other boy was fingering him slowly with two digits, buried in his ass until knuckles. </p><p>“But we already fucked”. </p><p>Liam teased, pushing his fingers against Zayn’s prostate, making him cry out. </p><p>“I know. Need it again”.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>Zayn reached between them and wrapped his palm around Liam’s hardening cock. He wasn’t fully hard, so Zayn started stroking him eagerly, running his thumb over the tip. </p><p>“Need this. Your big cock”. </p><p>“Keep doing that”. </p><p>Liam hissed, taking a step back to watch the boy stroking his length mercilessly, until his erection was finally full. The thick cock was standing proudly between Liam’s legs, all swollen and ready. </p><p>“Turn around babe, bend over for me”. </p><p>He instructed, jerking himself when he watched Zayn facing the glass, bending over, clutching the shower gels holder for support. Liam put his hand on the small of Zayn’s back, holding him down as he pushed inside him. It didn’t go smoothly at first, Zayn’s hole was clenching too much. </p><p>“Relax, stop clenching”. </p><p>“Sorry”. </p><p>Zayn said, trying to stay as calm as possible in this not exactly comfortable position. </p><p>“Fuck”.</p><p>He yelled when Liam finally entered him, forcing his cock inside on one go, until his balls hit Zayn’s little butt. </p><p>“Nice and tight babe, even though I already fucked you”. </p><p>He started thrusting into the boy, making him whine against the shower wall. Zayn was small and tight, it was easy for Liam to hold his hips and fuck him hard, stretching his hole to the maximum. Zayn was particularly loud this time, he was gasping against the steamy glass, his fingerprints all over the dewy surface. He was desperately trying to reach for something, but without success. Eventually, Liam pushed him down on his knees. The shower space was quite large, at least enough to fit them both in this position without an issue. </p><p>"On all fours babe”.</p><p>Liam said under his breath, knowing this way will be a lot more effective and comfortable. He pushed into the boy again, forcing his head down and his ass up. Maybe he felt less guilty like this, without looking at Zayn’s face. Yeah, it was definitely a little less fucked up, when he didn’t have to face him. </p><p>“You think they’re fucking?”</p><p>Zayn stopped his movements, raising his head up a bit. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Harry. With him”. </p><p>Liam kept thrusting into him, panting heavily and Zayn was not able to focus on the right answer. </p><p>“I…I don’t know”. </p><p>“I think they do. Why wouldn’t they, right?”</p><p>It hit him. Liam was looking out for an excuse. For confirmation, that what they were doing wasn’t actually that bad. He wanted to hear, that him and Harry were even. Zayn swallowed thickly. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I bet they’re fucking”. </p><p>Zayn felt like the shittiest person that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Harry spent most of the day sleeping. The old couch in the studio wasn’t exactly a substitute for bed and he didn’t get much sleep there, during the last week. Louis wasn’t home anyway, he left around lunch time, meeting some people for brunch. He offered Harry to bring him along or cancel the whole thing and stay with him, but Harry told him to go. He was still kind of shattered, especially after the morning confession in Louis’ kitchen and the last thing he wanted was brunching with Louis’ friends and explaining them who he was and why he was there. He rather stayed at home, napping and eating the sweet pastry Louis brought in the morning. He grabbed his phone, searching for Liam’s name, as he did basically every thirty minutes each day. He missed him, he would lie if he said he didn’t. Liam has been the biggest part of his life for years, they’ve been seeing each other every day and it felt strange to not to have him around. Then he thought of Zayn. That was the point when he put the phone down again. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t over this. </p><p>Louis came back around 6PM, with two bags of take away in his hands. </p><p>“I was craving a burger and cheese fries after all the champagne with orange juice”. </p><p>He said, taking off his blazer, glancing at Harry. </p><p>“If you don’t want it, I can order something else, that’s completely fine”. </p><p>“No, I love burger and fries. I mean…Liam already thinks I’m kinda fat so it can’t get much worse”. </p><p>He half joked, but Louis didn’t seem like he was having fun. </p><p>“You need to stop saying this shit Harry, seriously. It’s a complete nonsense in the first place. I can tell, I dated you and you didn’t change that much through those years. Look…if Liam wants to spend half of his life in the gym and drinking green smoothies, it’s fine. Because he enjoys it. He likes this lifestyle, but you don’t. You were never a huge gym person and you absolutely never did give a shit about what you eat. You just had whatever you wanted. You know, the old Harry was a lot more fun than this one”. </p><p>Harry chuckled. </p><p>“I guess you’re right”. </p><p>“Just enjoy yourself Harry. Stop constantly thinking about what Liam would do or say or if he’d approve this or that. This is your life. You don’t have to explain yourself to anyone for having a damn junk food. Come one, let’s take this to the living room”. </p><p>The TV was on but none of them was really watching. They were eating a joking around, talking about their families and Louis’ job. It was the very first they actually had a proper talk, about life. And it was nice. </p><p>“Why aren’t you dating anyone? Insane”. </p><p>Harry said, throwing a napkin into the paper bag. </p><p>“What’s so insane about that?”</p><p>The curly boy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Do you really want me to say all those things you already know?”</p><p>Louis smiled. </p><p>“Not necessary. I guess I don’t feel like getting attached to anyone right now”. </p><p>“It’s not that. You just haven’t met the right person yet”. </p><p>Louis shrugged. </p><p>“Maybe”. </p><p>“I think many people want you Louis and I’m pretty sure you’re aware of that. You must be really picky”. </p><p>“Would all these people want me so bad without this?”</p><p>He waved his hand around. </p><p>“Without what?”</p><p>The boy sighed. </p><p>“The house. The car. The money…you know what I’m talking about Harry”. </p><p>“I do. And I know it’s surely tempting for a lot of guys, but not everyone cares about the material things Louis. I know for a fact there are many people who care about you, not about what you have”. </p><p>Louis nodded. </p><p>“Is it the reason? That’s why you don’t wanna let anyone too close? You’re scared it could be calculated”. </p><p>“Partly. I’m not saying it’s 100% the reason, but…it plays a part. Maybe I’m just not the relationship material”. </p><p>“Are you joking? You are the dream boyfriend”. </p><p>“Oh shut up. Want some wine?”</p><p>“Sure”. </p><p>Louis poured them glasses of dark red wine, sitting comfortably next to Harry. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course”.</p><p>“Did Zayn tell who made the first move? You know…with Liam”. </p><p>“Why’s that important to you Harry? It doesn’t change a thing. And no, he didn’t tell me. He was just super nervous and falling apart about it”. </p><p>Silence fell between them, until Louis spoke up. </p><p>“Can I ask you something too?”</p><p>Harry only nodded.</p><p>“Who was it? The guy you were sleeping with. When we were together”. </p><p>It took a good amount of time for Harry to answer. </p><p>“That’s the only thing I’ll never tell you”. </p><p>“Why? It…doesn’t matter now, you can tell me”. </p><p>“No. It’s a lot harder when you know the face. When you don’t…it’s easier. You can just imagine some shadow or something. But once you know the face, you can imagine everything. And I won’t let that happen”. </p><p>“Was it worth it?”</p><p>The curly boy looked Louis right in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s never worth it Louis. Especially if there are no feelings involved. It’s…wasteful”.</p><p>“It means what we did last week was wasteful as well”. </p><p>“I said…it’s wasteful if there are no feelings involved. And there’ll always be feelings with you Louis. Various of them. And you can’t make me to not to feel anything at all, because it’s not possible”. </p><p>“Harry”.</p><p>Louis rubber his nose, staring at the huge fireplace in front of him. The boy cupped his face gently. </p><p>“Hey. Look at me. You don’t have to feel awkward about this, alright? I’m not saying I’m in love with you and I swear I won’t jump at you like I did last time. There is a lot more feelings than just love or hate or so. Right now, I feel safe. And I feel thankful. Because bringing me here was completely selfless and humble act. You could have spat in my face so many things and you didn’t. You didn’t say one. Let me tell you, Liam was a lot more judgemental and he told me many opinions, trust me”. </p><p>“You’re a good person Harry. And unlike others, you are able to actually admit you did wrong and bow your head. You can not undo your mistakes. But can always choose how to handle them”. </p><p>Harry smiled softly and ran his thumb over Louis’ cheek. </p><p>“Someone will be very happy to have you one day Louis Tomlinson”. </p><p>With that, Louis grabbed his face and kissed him hard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I mean...both couples are doing wrong, but I think Liam and Zayn are lot more disturbing :( </p><p>What do you think loves?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam spent the whole Saturday running errands and doing some shopping. He realized he’s been mostly buying gym clothes lately and he was in the mood to add some new pieces to his formal, work wardrobe. He loved to buy tightly fitted button up shirts, which were showing off his muscular arms and flat stomach and, also very slim pants, tight around his thighs and crotch. He knew it was probably a little silly, but he just enjoyed the looks he was receiving. He knew damn well most of his students, especially girls, had crush on him, eyeing him during the lessons like he was a walking candy. Sometimes he even caught them staring shamelessly at the generous package between his legs, when they thought he wasn’t looking. He was always professional for sure, but he rarely missed a chance to put his assets on display. He bought quite a lot of items that day, including two shirts for Harry. He knew Harry was looking at these online, but they were out of stock back then. He stopped at Costa to get a coffee to go, drinking is slowly in his car. Moments like that made him miss Harry even more. During those normal, casual situations like shopping, having a coffee or going for lunch. He was missing the everyday life he had with Harry, he was so used to it he couldn’t really get over the fact he could possibly lose it. Liam rubbed his face. Shit. He was pissed at himself for sleeping with Zayn, because he was aware of the fact Zayn wasn’t exactly emotionally stable and there was an actual risk, he would tell Harry out of anger and jealousy. Liam couldn’t absolutely afford that, because it would be last straw for his relationship. Jesus, he was hating himself for not picking up some random guy in a bar, if he really needed that, who would be long gone in the morning, no contact exchanged. Zayn on the other was little too clingy for Liam’s taste. He came back to the apartment after 5PM, with a paper bag of Mexican take away in his hand. He’s been craving this for a while, living mostly on protein shakes and simple chicken the whole week. </p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>He asked Zayn, who was just heating up some dinner for himself.</p><p>“It’s been fine, not much going on”. </p><p>Liam nodded, taking the bags full of new clothes to his bedroom. </p><p>“Shopping spree?”</p><p>Zayn smiled when he got back to the kitchen. </p><p>“Yeah, my work closet needed a little update”. </p><p>“More skin tight suits?”</p><p>“They are not that tight”. </p><p>“They’re pretty tight. Especially in one certain area”. </p><p>He took a few steps towards Liam, gently cupping his cock through his pants. </p><p>“This big boy is difficult to hide”. </p><p>Zayn started massaging his penis over the fabric, apparently with intention to make it hard. Liam smirked, but pushed his hand away. </p><p>“I’m starving, need to eat something”. </p><p>“We could watch something in bed after dinner, what are you saying? It’s more comfortable than the couch and can just sleep without moving from the living room”. </p><p>Liam glanced at the boy. </p><p>“We can’t sleep in the same bed babe”. </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because Harry could show up”. </p><p>The tanned boy wasn’t too impressed by this explanation.</p><p>“He can’t show up when we fuck?”</p><p>“He can. That’s why I keep the key in the lock when we do that”. </p><p>Liam answered calmly, paying attention to his plate. </p><p>“You said yourself you think he’s sleeping with Louis. You’d want him back if you knew it for sure?”</p><p>“Well, I’m sleeping with you so…not exactly a dream setup, but I guess we’re all adults and mature enough to deal with those things if life reasonably”. </p><p>“Yeah? Doesn’t seem to me Harry thinks of it as reasonably as you, considering the fact he’s been gone for a week, not a text or call”. </p><p>Liam fought back the urge to snap at Zayn to mind his own fucking business, but he didn’t want to mess up with him too much. </p><p>“He needs time. I understand that”. </p><p>He settled for this half ass answer, taking his dinner to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss didn’t last longer than a couple of seconds, because Louis pulled out almost immediately. </p><p>“I’m…sorry. I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done that”. </p><p>Harry was surprisingly calm, putting his hand on Louis’ arm gently. </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay, really”. </p><p>“It’s not okay Harry, you…this is not a good idea”. </p><p>“Because Liam and I haven’t officially broken up yet?”</p><p>“Yes, that too. I got carried away”.</p><p>Harry sighed. </p><p>“Look…it’s not like this was against my will, right? You know that”. </p><p>“I think you don’t know what exactly you want at this moment Harry. And it’s completely understandable, you’re going through a difficult time, you need time and space for yourself”. </p><p>“Could you sleep with me tonight?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just sleep. I’m not gonna try anything, I just need to feel someone next to me. It’s been a hard week for me”. </p><p>Louis bit his inner cheek. He wasn’t too convinced this was a smart step. </p><p>“I don’t know Harry. I really think you spend some time on your own”. </p><p>“Please. Just one time. I don’t wanna sleep alone”. </p><p>Louis took a deep breath. </p><p>“Okay”. </p><p>They finished the bottle and decided to call it a night. Louis already had quite many glasses of booze during the day and he didn’t feel the need to have more. Harry was already in bed, scrolling down his phone, when Louis walked in, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Harry could tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear, because the gray fabric was slightly revealing an outline of his cock. He made sure to not to stare, because Louis was already uncertain about this whole thing. </p><p>“Do you want me to put some sweats on?”</p><p>Harry asked. </p><p>“Are you naked or what?”</p><p>“No, I’m wearing boxers”. </p><p>Louis tilted his head. He decided to not to be too dramatic over this. </p><p>“It’s alright, you don’t have to”. </p><p>He slipped under the covers, pulling the blanket over both his and Harry’s body. Harry felt instantly better. He could feel the warmness of the other boy’s body and he could smell his scent.</p><p>“Are you…are you gonna break up with Liam?”</p><p>Louis asked, his voice cracking a little. </p><p>“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know”. </p><p>He wasn’t lying. He was not ready to make the final decision and he had not idea how he should decide. </p><p>“I don’t know how I feel about Liam now and I don’t know how this is gonna end, but I know I feel good now”. </p><p>He put a hand on Louis’ hip gently, expecting him to flinch, but he didn’t. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he remembered the way Louis’ skin felt under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>The morning came and it was cold and rainy. The blinds were mostly closed, but Harry could hear the heavy raindrops hitting the window glass. He glanced at Louis who was still sleeping. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this, his face absolutely calm and peaceful. He turned around to get comfortable, trying to avoid waking the boy up as much as he could. The sheets were a mess, he tugged on them in the process, making Louis groan slightly as he started moving around too. Harry suddenly felt hot under the blankets. The other boy’s body was dangerously close, he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. The tension was getting a little heavy and Harry’s cock twitched in his boxers. Shit. He realized he hasn’t been even masturbating since he stormed out of his and Liam’s apartment, he just wasn’t in the mood for it. He tried to move away, but his ass bumped onto Louis’ crotch and Harry had to bite his lip hard, because he was pretty sure he felt Louis’ penis. Just the thought of Louis’ cock and Harry felt tightness in his briefs. He threw his head back in desperation. He didn’t want this to happen, but his body was thinking otherwise. He was getting mercilessly hard and he couldn’t help it. His cock was slowly hardening, and he had a full erection in a few minutes. He writhed on the bed, causing the duvet slipping off of his body, revealing the big bulge in his boxers. He reached for the blanket to cover it up, but his eyes met Louis’. He was awake, silently looking at Harry. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>He asked quietly, his voice raspy from the sleep. </p><p>Harry didn’t know what to say. They were looking at each other, none of them making a single move. Harry’s cock was thick between his legs, which was making him blush with embarrassment. He wished he could disappear and not to disappoint Louis any further. </p><p>“Fuck, Harry, you can’t do this”. </p><p>Louis cursed, covering his face with his hands. The curly boy only continued staring at him without taking any action. </p><p>“Could you cover that up, Jesus”. </p><p>He snapped, lifting himself to grab the blanket. Harry’s eyes went wide as he spotted Louis’ obviously tented sweatpants. </p><p>“You’re hard”.</p><p>He said plainly, not really knowing what kind of answer he was actually expecting. Louis was looking back at him, his face heated. </p><p>“Did I make you hard?”</p><p>Louis was staring at the ceiling and Harry was almost positive he will never get reply, when the boy finally spoke up, sounding defeated.</p><p>“Yes”.</p><p>Harry grabbed Louis’ jaw, making the boy face him. He was looking for some sort of sign of what to do, because this pressure was still there, and it was only getting more intense. Louis didn’t fight him, their eyes met and it wall happened in a very quick moment. Harry leaned down to kiss him, gently at first, half expecting rejection, but deepening the kiss shortly after. Louis’ hand went into his curls, grabbing a handful of them, tugging to pull him closer. Harry could tell he was turned on.  The kiss got messy, because the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing against each other was driving them crazy, especially in this state, when none of them has had sex in quite a while. Harry quickly got on his back, dragging Louis with him to get him on top. Louis was kissing him passionately now, playing with his tongue when Harry’s hands finally met the curve of Louis’ ass. He put his palms over the full ass cheeks and squeezed them tightly, making the other boy moan. He missed this perfect butt so much and he wanted to feel it for real. He hooked his fingers at the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them down quickly, just enough to reveal Louis’ bare butt. </p><p>“Shit”.</p><p>He cursed, his hands all over the thick flesh, kneading the cheeks and smacking it lightly. He needed to see Louis naked, to savor the warm tanned body of his. Louis probably got the hint, because he took off his shirt, looking down at Harry, eyes fogged with lust. Harry was stunned seeing him like this, it felt almost surreal. He nearly forgot Louis was a very sexual person as well, because he’s been keeping his distance lately, but looking at him now, naked a beautiful, he was pretty sure he could cum in his boxers just from this. He helped him to get out of his sweats, immediately, wrapping his hand around his swollen cock. He wasn’t as big as Liam, but he was just about the right size and thickness. He couldn’t believe it was actually Louis’ dick in his hand, pulsing and twitching as he was stroking him, pressing gently at the slit. </p><p>“Fuck”. </p><p>Louis breathed out and Harry could feel precum gushing out of the head. He spread the liquid all over the length, mercilessly jerking the boy off. Suddenly, Louis pushed his hand away, which earned him a questioning look. He didn’t say anything, just moved himself lower, taking off Harry’s boxers. The boy moaned at the feeling of his cock being fully exposed, hard and leaking, front of his briefs already wet with precum. Louis licked the tip, sending shivers through Harry’s spine, making him arch his back and cry out. He took the head into his mouth with eyes closed, swirling his tongue around the sensitive slit, driving Harry wild. He cupped his balls gently, moaning at the fullness of them. It was definitely a proof Harry hasn’t cum for a while. Massaging the swollen sack, he took Harry deeper, opening his throat as much as he could, bobbing his head on the leaking length. Harry bucked his hips, choking the boy a bit, seeking the warmth and wetness of Louis’ mouth. Louis could tell Harry was close, panting heavily, fucking his mouth with full force now. He pressed on Harry’s hips to keep him still, pulling out with a little pop. Harry was watching him with eyes half closed, spreading his legs obscenely for him to get a better access. He couldn’t hold the eye contact any longer, turning his had aside, cheeks flush at the feeling of being completely exposed in front of Louis, who had a clear view on his tight hole now. He screamed and tugged on the sheets as he felt Louis’ tongue licking over his rim. It was too intimate, but he couldn’t help but loving it. He pushed his hips a bit forward, forcing his hole onto Louis’ face. The boy grabbed him under his thighs and started properly licking at his ass, making it wet with saliva, slowly opening the stubborn muscle. Harry whined loudly when the warm tongue finally entered him, stretching the little entrance. His hand flew into Louis’ hair, making sure it will stay in place, because it felt so fucking good. If got even better when the boy added his index finger, gently pressing it into Harry, along with his tongue. Arching his back, Harry couldn’t hold a loud moan. He could feel his hole was opening willingly for Louis, who added a second finger, slowly fucking him with the slim digits. Harry almost lost it when Louis brushed his fingers over his prostate, making Harry push himself hard on them.</p><p>“Fuck me, please”.</p><p>He whispered, his voice shaking as he was desperately riding Louis’ fingers roughly. Louis exhaled harshly and pushed third finger into the boy, stretching him nicely, getting him ready. His own cock was angry red and leaking all over his stomach. The curly boy dragged him up, kissing him sloppily, trying to get his ass close to Louis’ cock. </p><p>“Fuck me now, I need it so bad”. </p><p>“We don’t have condoms here”. </p><p>“Fuck me without it, I want it bare”. </p><p>“Harry…”</p><p>Louis didn’t sound too convinced. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think we should use protection, I mean…we’ve obviously been with other people”. </p><p>“I don’t want a fucking rubber. I’ve only been with Liam without it. And I’m pretty positive you used a condom with your hook ups”. </p><p>Well, this wasn’t exactly a turn on conversation for neither of them. </p><p>“I fucked Zayn bare”. </p><p>Harry swallowed thickly. He was so done with this talk. </p><p>“I don’t care”. </p><p>He said firmly, turning them around so Louis was on his back. Within seconds, Harry was lifting himself on his lap, holding his cock in one hand, lining it with his hole. Before Louis could say anything, the boy pushed himself onto the swollen length, making them both moan. Louis grabbed his hips, bottoming out, filling the boy completely. </p><p>“Fuck…fuck”.</p><p>Harry was lost in pleasure, because he almost forgot how it’s like to sit on a cock without an actual pain. It was easier to fuck Louis than to fuck Liam. Not needing a time to adjust, he started moving, impaling himself on that dick even further, arching his back in pleasure. In a minute, he was fully riding Louis, bouncing up and down on his lap, with Louis’ hand all over his ass. He leaned forward to kiss him, crying out loud as the head of his cock hit his prostate. Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s thighs. He noticed he boy got a bit thicker, but he absolutely loved grabbing on that little extra meat. Harry was tight and warm inside and the way he was rocking his hips against Louis was so perfect. He was getting more needy, fucking himself on Louis’ cock faster. Louis turned them over, because shit, he needed to fuck him properly on his back. With Harry’s thighs around his waist, he started fucking into him hard and fast, making him scream in pleasure. He found the right angle, jabbing into Harry’s prostate with every thrust and he could tell the boy was on the edge. He began hammering into his prostate even faster, thinking he probably never heard Harry being this loud. One more thrust and Harry came untouched, hot white spurts landing on his soft stomach and chest. Seeing him falling apart like this, Louis stilled his hips and closed his eyes, coming deep into the boy, creaming his insides with thick ropes of seed. It took him a while to catch his breath enough to pull out of him, watching his fucked out hole immediately leaking his sperm. He collapsed on his back next to Harry, staring blankly in front of him. He just had sex with someone who was still in a relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Well well, what do we have here...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam couldn’t sleep that night. He glanced at the right side of the bed, where Harry usually slept and sighed loud. Yes, he did miss him a lot. When Harry left, his emotions were in a different place. He was angry, stressed, too much was going on. But once all those harsh feelings wore off, only the core ones were left. He would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the little affair with Zayn, he definitely liked it, he liked how willing and responding Zayn was and also the fact Zayn made it very easy for Liam to get him. If there was no Zayn, Liam wouldn’t probably go out to a club or something, he just didn’t feel like hitting on people. True, he would maybe exchange a few steamy DMs with someone from Instagram to boost his ego, but that would be it. He never actually planned to cheat on Harry, it just happened. Zayn hasn’t spoken to him since the little chat in the kitchen and Liam couldn’t blame him, because he knew his words must hurt him. But there was no other way out of this, sugar coating things for Zayn would make it all a lot more difficult, because he’d get totally hooked on the idea there is a chance for him and Liam to be a couple, which would lead to something much worse than this. Not like Liam didn’t find him attractive, Zayn was pretty hot and his face could be on a magazine cover straight away, but…his feelings for Harry were rooted too deep. What if Harry wasn’t coming back? It was the very first time this thought crept into Liam’s mind and he immediately pushed it away. He didn’t want to think of this option. Yet, he was considering swallow his pride and make the first step in order to fix things between them. He half expected Harry to show up a lot earlier and this silence from his side wasn’t making Liam exactly calm. He exhaled, getting up to get a water from the fridge. He wasn’t able to sleep anyway. He walked into the kitchen and stopped his movements when he heard some noise coming from Zayn’s bedroom. He hesitated but came a little closer. Those little sobs made his skin crawl. Zayn was undoubtedly crying, and Liam didn’t have to be a genius to figure out why. He bowed his head. He didn’t mean to hurt him like this, he didn’t want him to cry over him for the fuck’s sake. It was meant to be a little fun with a crush from Zayn’s side. Now, it kind of looked like Zayn had some proper feelings for him. </p><p> </p><p>The tension could have been cut by a knife. Harry excused himself and went to the bathroom, Louis didn’t say anything at it anyway. He leaned against the cold marble and closed his eyes. Fuck. His hand wandered down, carefully touching his hole which was thoroughly fucked and open, white seed still leaking out of the swollen rim down his thighs. Louis’ seed. Harry had the most mixed feelings in his life. He wanted it, sure he did. He’s been thinking of Louis since the moment he walked into his studio to pick up Zayn and it was only getting stronger. And it did feel good, it felt amazing, because the sex was different. He’s only been fucked by Liam for many years, so this was definitely something exciting a hot, on top of that, Louis already knew his body well, so he knew what to do to push all of his buttons. But still…there was Liam in the back of his head. He was fully aware of the fact Liam massively fucked up, he cheated on him with Zayn and acted like an asshole but…Harry couldn’t get him out of his head completely. At first, he was pretty much decided to call it quits with Liam, because he couldn’t imagine ever getting over him sleeping with Zayn, because he was simply jealous of Zayn too much. Of his beauty, petite frame, delicate appearance. He was everything Harry wasn’t and Harry has been worried since day one Liam would pick Zayn over him. </p><p> </p><p>Sunday morning, Liam took a deep breath when he took the spare for Harry’s studio out of his pocket. He was thinking of calling Harry first, but it was quite early and, also, he just needed to see him. It’s always very different over the phone and face to face. He unlocked the door and walked in, expecting Harry to be sleeping or having his morning coffee. To his surprise, the studio was empty. No Harry, no suitcase, no clothes or personal things. The only evidence of someone’s presence was pizza box with two dried old slices in. It was strange. It was very strange. Well, there was only one other place where Harry could be. He locked the door behind him and took direction towards Gemma’s apartment. </p><p>“Liam?”</p><p>Harry’s sister opened the door after a second knock, wearing a bathrobe, steaming coffee in her hand. </p><p>“Hey…sorry to bother you this early…I came to see Harry”.</p><p>Gemma looked startled. </p><p>"Harry’s not here Liam”.</p><p>“Gems, please. I know you think of me as a huge asshole and you have every single right for that, but I really need to see him”. </p><p>“No, I mean…he’s not there, really. He’s in the studio”. </p><p>“I just came from there, no one’s there. Not even clothes or anything”. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Gemma’s shock was so genuine Liam backed off a little. </p><p>“He’s really not staying with you?”</p><p>“No…come in”. </p><p>The girl opened the door wider for Liam to walk in. The apartment was small, there was absolutely no place for Harry to hide. Liam was confused. </p><p>“I’m sorry I stormed in like this, I didn’t really mean to disturb you, but since I didn’t find him in the studio, I thought he must be staying with you then”. </p><p>“I offered him to stay, but he said he will be fine. This is really weird”. </p><p>She poured another cup of coffee, handing it to Liam. </p><p>“When was the last time you talked to him?”</p><p>“Friday evening. I called him to make sure he’s alright, asked him if he needed anything”. </p><p>“Was he like…okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I guess he was drinking, but not like he was drunk or anything. He seemed good. You guys haven’t talked at all?”</p><p>Liam shook his head. </p><p>“No. Haven’t heard from him since…you know”. </p><p>“Since you fucked your roommate?”</p><p>Liam cheeks heated. </p><p>“Yes”. </p><p>“At least you’re being honest about that”. </p><p>“Do you have any idea where he could be? Maybe his friends? I can call them”. </p><p>“I have no idea. I can’t think of anyone being this close to Harry”. </p><p>Liam had to agree on that. Most of his and Harry’s friends were mutual and even sleepovers were rare. </p><p>“Can you call him? It’s the easiest way, probably”. </p><p>Gemma nodded. </p><p>“Sure”. </p><p>“Gems? Don’t tell him I was looking for him. I really need to see him first and tell him myself”. </p><p>“Okay, I won’t”.</p><p>“Put it on speaker”. </p><p>Harry got out of the shower, not really surprised Louis wasn’t in his room anymore. He glanced at the messed up sheets, biting his lips at the thought what they were doing on that bed just 20 minutes ago. His phone vibrated on the bedside table, Gemma’s name on the display. Harry realized he hasn’t called or texted since Friday and she was probably worried. He honestly wasn’t in a mood to talk right now but accepted the call anyway. </p><p>“Hey, I was just about to call…”</p><p>“Where are you Harry?”</p><p>His sister didn’t even let him finish. </p><p>“I was in the studio and you were not there, not even your stuff”. </p><p>Harry dropped onto the bed. Fuck, he wasn’t exactly sure how to explain this. </p><p>“Look…I’m staying with Louis for a bit now”. </p><p>They all went silent. Liam’s chest tightened because he definitely wasn’t counting on such an answer. He was so stunned he wasn’t sure if he was angry or just sad. </p><p>“Gems? Are you there?”</p><p>Harry’s voice echoed in the room and Liam couldn’t take it anymore. He got up swiftly, grabbing his jacket which was thrown over chair. </p><p>“Liam, wait!”</p><p>Harry’s sister yelled after him, phone still in her hand. </p><p>“It’s over Gems”. </p><p>He said firmly, walking out the door. </p><p>Harry clutched the phone harder and his voice was shaking slightly.</p><p>“Was that Liam?”</p><p>His sister sighed, turning off the speaker. </p><p>“Yes. He wanted me to call you, he was looking for you and he got worried when he didn’t find you in the studio”. </p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>“He was looking for me?”</p><p>“Of course. He wanted to see you in person, that’s why he didn’t call first”. </p><p>“Fucking shit”. </p><p>“Are you and Louis…?”</p><p>Harry breathed out. </p><p>“No. He just wanted to help out, there’s nothing going on”. </p><p>“Harry this is messed up. You have to figure out what and more importantly who, you want. You and Liam should talk, it’s a fair thing to do”.</p><p>Harry hung up, feeling like crap. He was lying to people he cared about. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Louis asked him, glancing up from his phone. He was sitting in living room, drinking coffee and going through some emails. </p><p>“To get some air. I won’t be long”. </p><p>Louis simply nodded. It almost looked like he needed some time to think on his own as well. Harry got himself some coffee on the corner and pulled his hoodie closer to his body. It wasn’t exactly cold, but it was still humid and chill after the rain. He was walking down the street and his mind was racing. He was caught in the middle and he didn’t know what to do. Gemma got one thing right, it was probably about time to talk to Liam, but in this situation, Liam would probably just tell him to go and fuck himself. </p><p>Seeing Liam’s car on his usual parking spot sent shivers through Harry’s whole body. He knew this was very bad timing, but he felt the urge to see him. He only hoped Zayn won’t be home. He unlocked the door, quietly walking inside of the apartment. It definitely felt strange being here again, but it also felt like home at the same time. He put his keys on the small table in the hall, looking around, nobody seemed to be home, until he spotted Liam walking out of his bedroom. He looked at Harry once, making his was to the fridge without a single word. </p><p>“Hey”.</p><p>Harry tried, but never got a response. </p><p>“Liam”. </p><p>Still nothing. </p><p>Eventually, Harry came closer and touched Liam’s arm with shaking fingers. The boy immediately smacked his hand off. </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me”. </p><p>He sounded so rough it almost rushed tears to Harry’s eyes.</p><p>“I came to…”</p><p>“If you came to pack your stuff, feel free to do it”. </p><p>Liam snapped, turning his back to Harry, who was following him to his bedroom. </p><p>“We need to talk”. </p><p>“About what? What the fuck is there to talk about? Don’t bother to explain, I get it. You live with your new rich boyfriend now, it’s all clear”. </p><p>“What? No, Liam, it’s not like that”. </p><p>“You fucking said it yourself Harry! You said Gemma you’re staying with him”. </p><p>“I am, but only because the studio was a shitty place to stay and he offered me a temporarily help”. </p><p>Liam laugh. </p><p>“What a lovely guy, right? I’m sure he didn’t want anything from you for doing that”. </p><p>“He didn’t”. </p><p>“Quit this bullshit Harry!” </p><p>Liam yelled, shutting the door so hard it was a miracle it remained one piece. He was facing Harry now, breathing heavily. </p><p>“I was worried about you. I went looking for your, because fuck, I needed to see you Harry, I wanted to talk, because I couldn’t take this silence anymore. There wasn’t a day I wouldn’t think of you, waiting for you to come back home. And you? You were having the time of your life getting fucked in a million mansion”. </p><p>“Liam…”</p><p>“No. It’s okay. I am aware of the fact he can give you so much more than I can. It’s understandable. He can give you whatever you want”. </p><p>“What? Liam, what the hell? How could you even say that! You seriously think I’d be with someone for money?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be the first or last Harry. Pretty normal these days”. </p><p>“Is that what you think of me? That I’m some kind of prostitute? We’ve been together years Liam, you know me better than anyone else in this world!”</p><p>“I know you never had a problem spreading your legs, why not to do it for something else than for free now”. </p><p>Harry slapped him. Not too hard, but it was still a slap. He was kind of expecting Liam to hit him back, but he didn’t. Harry could tell he was holding himself back, but he never fired at Harry. </p><p>“Let me know when you’re gonna come to pick up your things so I won’t be home”. </p><p>He said coldly, leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the room. It was too much. Harry dropped onto the floor and started crying. It was all going to hell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel like Harry has absolutely no idea what is he even doing :( He doesn't know what he wants</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam couldn’t stay in the apartment with Harry just on the other side of the door. He heard him crying and for a split second, he felt an urge to actually walk in and hold him, but this option lived shortly. He grabbed his phone and keys, storming out of the flat. He decided to go for a run, because he desperately needed to clear his head. He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t even sure about his own feelings anymore. All the emotions were fighting against each other inside of him, making him utterly confused. When he looked through this chaos, there was only thing he really knew. He missed his life with Harry before Zayn. Before Louis. He missed just the two of them, their everyday life, and normal issues. He missed waking up next to Harry, texting him during the lunch break, having sex with him. He knew Harry inside and out and even though their relationship hasn’t been too adventurous lately, which was absolutely normal considering the fact they’ve been together for such a long time, he was happy back then. He was happy next to Harry and he honestly never thought of cheating, never. Harry always gave him what he needed and even more, they were open about their sexual life and their relationship in general. Communication was one of main keys, which was now completely lacking. Liam stopped, breathing heavily as he put his hands on his thighs and bent over lightly. The pace he set was fast and he felt exhausted now. He realized him and Harry didn’t have a chance to talk properly about this. Every time they tried, one of them just couldn’t handle it and cut off the possible conversation. It wasn’t easy to imagine a civilized talk with Harry right now, but deep down he knew they both deserved a chance to come clean. </p><p>Harry splashed cold water all over his heated face, in attempt to cover up the fact he’s been crying the last half an hour. It naturally didn’t work, so he only breathed out, grabbing a clean towel do dry the irritated skin. He winced at the sound of key in the lock and a low “fuck” escaped his lips, because there was literally no way for this situation to get any worse. Seeing the raven black hair and a thick leather jacket made him clench his fists tightly. Image of Zayn and Liam fucking roughly immediately popped up in his head and he couldn’t get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Zayn a little shocked as he spotted him. </p><p>“You’re back”. </p><p>The boy said, looking at Harry hesitatingly. </p><p>“Stay the fuck out of my way”. </p><p>He hissed, entering his own bedroom to pick up some more clothes, planning to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. </p><p>“Harry…I’m sorry”. </p><p>The curly boy couldn’t believe his ears. </p><p>“You”. </p><p>He pointed at Zayn. </p><p>“You have some fucking nerves to talk to me”. </p><p>“I just wanted to say I never meant to hurt you Harry”. </p><p>Harry laughed sadly. </p><p>“Oh yeah? That’s why you seduced my boyfriend two seconds after we had a fight? You thought it’d make me happy of fucking what?”</p><p>“He…he told me you’ve broken up”. </p><p>“And you couldn’t fucking wait, could you? Well, congratulations, you wanted this the whole time, you finally got it”. </p><p>"I didn’t plan this Harry”. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!”</p><p>Harry was furious and ready to release all his anger and stress on Zayn. </p><p>“You wanted him, admit it. The way you were looking at him, fuck, it was so obvious. Did you move in here with this intention? Did you move here to get between me and Liam, being close to him?”</p><p>“What? No, Harry, I swear!”</p><p>“Why the hell should I believe you? You didn’t hesitate a fucking second and spread your legs for him like a damn whore. I fell for that bullshit of yours, about a boy who needs to take care of his sisters, who can’t afford an apartment on his own because he supports his family. I wanted to fucking help you Zayn and this is what I got. You just manipulate people, acting like a saint, using your looks to get you where you want”. </p><p>“What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh come on. Just a coincidence you happened to be getting fucked by your former boss?” </p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Maybe the gossips about you sleeping your way up were not so off”. </p><p>“How fucking dare you Harry? I care deeply about Louis and you fucking know that. I was the one who said we should call it quits and stay just friends”. </p><p>Harry knew Zayn was telling the truth, but he didn’t care, he simply wanted to hurt him. He wanted to be nasty to him. </p><p>“Whatever. Hope you enjoyed your one time fuck with my boyfriend, cause you’re apparently unable to get yourself someone who would think of you higher than just an irrelevant one night stand”. </p><p>Zayn’s cheek were flushed red and his hands were shaking. Harry could tell he hit the sensitive spot. He felt this need to put him down, to humiliate him, he couldn’t help it. </p><p>Zayn’s voice was low. </p><p>“Well…then why your boyfriend keeps coming back for more? If I’m just a shitty one night stand.”</p><p>Harry blinked. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s been fucking me the whole time you were gone. Every single day. Usually more than just once a day”. </p><p>“You’re a shameless liar”. </p><p>Zayn shrugged. </p><p>“Believe it or not. But it’s truth”. </p><p>“You’re nothing but a desperate slut”.</p><p>Harry spat, turning on his heel as he rushed out of the apartment. He couldn’t fucking believe it. </p><p> </p><p>“May I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>Zayn asked, watching Liam taking off his running shoes at the door. </p><p>“I’m not in the mood Zayn”. </p><p>He snapped, pulling the sweaty hoodie over his head. </p><p>“I’m looking for an apartment”. </p><p>That was something which caught Liam’s attention. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Zayn nodded. </p><p>“It’s impossible for me to stay here and you know it”. </p><p>Liam bit his lip. Of course he was thinking the situation would be sort of easier without Zayn staying with them, but he never actually planned to just kick him out. </p><p>“It’s not ideal, but no one’s kicking you out Zayn. I mean the contract is valid, it’s a fact”. </p><p>“I know. But I’m doing this for myself too. It’s not just about Harry potentially coming back, it’s…everything. This whole thing is messed up and I think it’d be better for everyone if I left”. </p><p>“I’m not sure if he’s coming back”. </p><p>Liam’s shoulders dropped. </p><p>“In both versions of the scenario…there’s no space for me”. </p><p>“Zayn…”</p><p>“I know you don’t care for me. Not in the way I wish you would. And I’m not blaming you for anything Liam, you were transparent about this, you never sugar coated things for me. It’s my problem I was kinda hoping for table to turn”. </p><p>Liam sat on an armchair, feeling like his world was falling apart right in front of his eyes. </p><p>“Shit. When did everything get so fucked up”.</p><p>“There’s one more thing. I ran into Harry today”. </p><p>The other boy looked up. </p><p>“Did you talk to him?”</p><p>“I did. It wasn’t the most pleasant conversation to be honest. I told him we’ve been sleeping together regularly”. </p><p>Liam literally wanted to die on the spot. He didn’t know what to say. He was blankly staring at the carpet and he felt completely numb. </p><p>“I’m telling you because he’s probably gonna hold it against you”. </p><p>“Why the fuck did you have to tell him?”</p><p>Liam wasn’t yelling, he was tired of fucking everything. </p><p>“I didn’t do it on purpose. Or to make him go away, hoping it’ll change things and you’ll end up with me”. </p><p>“Then why?”</p><p>“We had a fight Liam. He said…nasty things. He brought up my family and Louis into the conversation and I couldn’t hold myself back. I wanted to get back at him and this was honestly the only thing I had”. </p><p>“Jesus Christ”. </p><p>Liam threw his head back, face covered with his palms. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. If…If I said no the night Harry left, it would all be different. You would get drunk and sleep it off, waking up the next day still hurt, but not angry. And on Monday, Harry would come back you would make up, promise each other no secrets for the future. None of this shit would happen if I was strong enough to say fucking no”. </p><p>“I’m as responsible as you are Zayn. And I’m definitely more guilty, because I wasn’t single as you were”.</p><p>“I understand you’re mad at me for telling Harry”. </p><p>Liam exhaled sharply. </p><p>“It’s all lost anyway. He won’t be coming back”. </p><p> </p><p>Couple of days went by and the silence from Harry wasn’t surprising for Liam anymore. He knew he deserved it and he wasn’t complaining about it either. He kept his mouth shut and he focused strictly on work and gym. His relationship with Zayn got back on the old track, not quite literally, but seemingly yes. They stayed away from each other in a sexual way, yet communicated almost normally about the casual and work stuff. Naturally, it wasn’t as friendly and easy going like before, because too many things happened in between, but they were both trying to take it easy. Zayn was intensively looking for a different apartment, which definitely kept him motivated. He knew he couldn’t stay. Even though the tension between him and Liam practically disappeared, it just didn’t feel right. Harry might have been correct about one thing. Zayn’s decision to move in was probably partly affected by the fact he had a crush on Liam. He didn’t exactly do it with the intention to tear them apart, but the idea of having him across the hall was tempting. Now he knew it was stupid thing to do, stupid thing with a domino effect. </p><p>One evening, Liam came home quite late, with a thin file in his hand. </p><p>“Take a look”. </p><p>He said to Zayn, handing him the file. The boy didn’t understand what was going on, but opened it curiously, staring at printed pictures of some apartment. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Liam took a seat next to him, pouring himself a glass of wine from Zayn’s bottle which was on the coffee table. </p><p>“I talked to the principal today. School owns a couple of apartments in London, using them as rentals for teachers and other purposes. I heard an unofficial information, that one of our colleagues who’s been renting one of these apartments, is set to move abroad, so the apartment will be available”. </p><p>“It’s really nice”. </p><p>Zayn said. </p><p>“It’s also only a few blocks from school, you could easily just walk to work”. </p><p>Zayn went through the pictures again. The flat was truly great, modern, mostly white, but with cozy vibes, big windows and a balcony. </p><p>“The furniture will stay, or I guess most of it. Some stuff might be personal, but I know it was fully equipped when he moved in. You won’t have to invest any extra cash”. </p><p>“I afraid it’s not in my financial capacity right now. Maybe a little later, once my salary gets higher”. </p><p>“I’m on very good terms with the principal. He agreed to rent it to you for the same price you’re paying for the room in here”. </p><p>“What? That’s…insane”. </p><p>“Look, they don’t own those flats to make a huge profit, they basically need the renter to cover the operating charges, that’s pretty much it. It’s not a property of a private owner, so it’s a little different story”. </p><p>“Jesus, that’s perfect. That’s absolutely perfect Liam”. </p><p>“It will be ready to move in in ten days. I was pretty sure you’ll take it, so I already told the secretary to start working on the papers. Stop by at her office tomorrow after lunch, she will give you the contract to sign”. </p><p>“Isn’t there a deposit to pay?”</p><p>“It is”. </p><p>Liam confirmed. </p><p>“Okay. I have some savings. Hopefully, it will be enough”. </p><p>“It’s already paid”. </p><p>Zayn raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I paid for it”. </p><p>“What? Why? Why would you do that?”</p><p>Liam smiled softly. </p><p>“Let’s say it’s my way of saying I’m sorry for dragging you into a mess and acting like a jerk”. </p><p>“Liam…I can’t really take money from you. I don’t want you to think you owe me anything, because you don’t”. </p><p>“Zayn, it’s okay. It wasn’t that much, very reasonable”. </p><p>“I’ll pay it back”. </p><p>“You don’t have to, it was my decision”. </p><p>“You know how I feel about accepting money from someone…I wouldn’t even let Louis to actually give me money. I’ll pay it back Liam, sooner or later, but you can count on it”. </p><p>“Okay. If you insist. You will get the keys by the end of next week. And then, it will be yours”. </p><p>The boy smiled at Liam. </p><p>“Thank you Liam. Genuinely, thank you”. </p><p> </p><p>Well, one of four seems to be sorted out. I think it was reasonable move, Zayn will be better out of there :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Louis and Harry didn’t talk much the last couple of days and most importantly, they never talked about the fact they had sex that Sunday morning. Louis was busy at the gallery, usually drowned in his emails since breakfast and Harry on the other was coming home late, by that time Louis was already sleeping, or at least he was about to. They chatted a few times, while Louis was sipping on his red wine in the living room, but he was mostly too tired to discuss anything more important than todays’ take away. The timing just wasn’t right and honestly, Harry wasn’t in the mood to open this topic either. There was no tension between them or anything like that, they basically got back to the mode before they slept together, being nice to each other but keeping their distance. Sometimes, Harry felt ashamed for the way he was talking to Zayn, but damn, he was so angry it was totally impossible for him to hold back those words. Especially when Zayn mentioned he and Liam haven’t stopped their little romance after the first night. That was the point he absolutely lost it. He had dozens of nasty texts ready for Liam to send, but he never actually did it. As days went by, he kind of stopped seeing the purpose behind them. Also the anger adrenalin worn off, leaving a bitter sting of jealousy. He knew he needed to get out of this fucked up situation, fully aware of the fact he couldn’t stay at Louis’ house forever, ignoring the fact the things with Liam left quite open. His thoughts were interrupted by Louis, who walked into his room with a bottle of wine and two glasses, without knocking. </p><p>“What if I was naked?”</p><p>He asked with raised eyebrow. </p><p>Louis smirked. </p><p>“I ate your ass out last week”. </p><p>The curly boy blushed slightly. Fair enough. </p><p>“I just realized we haven’t really talked a long time. And we’re both home now, so…if you’re not busy or anything”. </p><p>“No. I’m not doing anything really”. </p><p>The other boy sat on his bed, pouring a glass for both of them. Harry was watching him, quietly admiring how pretty Louis was, even though he seemed tired. The khaki tracksuit set looked oversized on him even more than it probably should have. </p><p>“You lost some weight”. </p><p>Louis nodded. </p><p>“I guess. It’s stress. The new exhibition was keeping me on my toes, really. It was hell of a work, but it’s done now. I will gain everything back in no time”. </p><p>“Good. It would be a shame to lose this”. </p><p>He gently pushed his bare foot against Louis’s bum from the side. It was still full and round. Louis chuckled. </p><p>“Well, what have you been up to lately?”</p><p>Harry ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Not much really, just work. It’s the best therapy for me, I tend to think too much when I have nothing to do. Especially these days”. </p><p>“I understand. What about…your relationship? It’s been quiet for a while”. </p><p>Harry bit his lip. Louis obviously hasn’t been enlightened about the current events.</p><p>“Have you talked to Zayn lately?”</p><p>“No, we texted a few times, but I was too busy with the gallery to actually meet up with him. Why are you asking?”</p><p>“Uhm…I had…let’s say a heated conversation with him”. </p><p>Louis raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“When?”</p><p>“I went to my apartment last weekend, to pick up some stuff and he was there so…I got pissed, basically, and provoked him”. </p><p>“So, you two were fighting over Liam I suppose”. </p><p>Harry couldn’t tell if there was bitterness in Louis’ voice or not. </p><p>“Sort of. He told me Liam’s been sleeping with him regularly when I was gone”. </p><p>Louis took a sip of his wine, tilting his head. </p><p>“What? That’s nonsense”. </p><p>“Do you think?”</p><p>“Yes. I mean…Zayn is sensitive, and he can be quite naive and vulnerable when it comes to relationships, but I doubt he would make such a tool of himself”. </p><p>“He sounded pretty convincing”. </p><p>“I don’t know about that Harry. Is there a chance he told you just to hurt you, making it up?”</p><p>“You really think Liam would say no if Zayn came up to him, offering a hook up?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know, it’s possible though”. </p><p>“It’s bullshit Louis and you know it. No one would say no to him, because he’s so fucking pretty isn’t he”. </p><p>Harry felt the blood rushing through his veins again. Fucking Zayn. </p><p>“Harry, you need to stop compare yourself to Zayn, it’s pointless. You two are completely different, stop constantly bringing up the looks, it’s not the only thing that matters and I think you’re old enough to know that”. </p><p>“It might be stupid, but we both know it does matter”. </p><p>Louis grabbed his chin. </p><p>“Look. A think I showed you a few days ago how gorgeous you are. And how good you made me feel”.</p><p>Harry swallowed. It was the first time Louis actually mentioned this. </p><p>“You’re beautiful Harry. Inside and out. And you need to stop seeing other people as a threat, because you will drive yourself mad”. </p><p>The boy leaned against the headboard. </p><p>“I think you need to loosen up a bit. Come with me tomorrow, after the exhibition. Me and some people from the gallery are going to have a little celebration, I want you to join”. </p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t feel like clubbing or anything”. </p><p>“It’s not a club, it’s a nice restaurant with a DJ, they make great cocktails and Asian food, you’re gonna like it, trust me”. </p><p>“Is it a posh one?”</p><p>“No, it’s completely casual and modern. I want people to enjoy the evening, not to wear a black tie. Come on Harry, you’re only at work or at home, it won’t hurt you to spend one evening out”. </p><p>Harry decided a night out wouldn’t be so bad for him. It’s been months since he did it last time. </p><p>“I think you’re right. Okay, I’m in”.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us?”</p><p>Liam asked, sorting out his hair in front of a big mirror in the hall. </p><p>“No, but thank you again. I will start packing, so I don’t have to rush too much next week”.</p><p>“Right. I know it sucks, you practically just unpacked everything”. </p><p>“It’s alright. I’m really excited I’m gonna have a flat just on my own, so I don’t mind”. </p><p>“Have you seen in already? Like, in person”. </p><p>“Yes, actually I was told Mr. Brent moved out already and handed over the keys, so I stopped by yesterday, just to look around a bit and it’s amazing”. </p><p>“Good. I’m happy to hear that Zayn. Let me know if you needed some help with the boxes and stuff. I could take my car and we could drop some things off at the apartment over this weekend”. </p><p>“That would actually help me a lot”. </p><p>“Alright, no problem”. </p><p>“Looking sharp”. </p><p>Zayn said with a smirk, looking at Liam who was still in front of the mirror. He did look good. Actually, he looked pretty hot, wearing nicely fitted black blazer, crispy white shirt, which he left unbuttoned on top, revealing a bit of his muscular chest and a pair of tight black jeans, embracing his butt and thighs.<br/>
Liam decided he needed to change environment for a night and agreed to go out for a dinner and some drinks with guys from his gym. He knew they were hanging out quite frequently and they invited Liam a couple times, but he always declined. At this moment, he couldn’t find a reason why he shouldn’t go. It might help him, being among some other people. They picked up a stylish restaurant, which Liam didn’t know, but he remembered they mentioned Asian food and a DJ, so what could possibly go wrong. He even started looking forward to it. </p><p>“Thanks”. </p><p>He blinked at Zayn. </p><p>“Do you want me to order some hangover food for you in advance?”</p><p>Liam laughed. </p><p>“It’s not a party, just drinks and dinner. I guess I will be home around midnight, no big deal”. </p><p>“Have fun”. </p><p>“Thank you, Goodnight Zayn”. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Louis asked, adjusting the cufflinks on his blazer. He smoothed out the velvet material with satin linings, grabbing his watch to put them on his left wrist. </p><p>“I don’t know, is this okay?”</p><p>Harry walked out of his room, wearing roughly ripped black skinny jeans, belt with some metal details and tight black button up shirt. The jeans were so distressed, the tattoos on his legs were on perfect display. His curls were slicked back a little, revealing his face nicely. </p><p>“You look great”. </p><p>He smiled at Harry, downing a tall glass of some sparkling wine. </p><p>“I see you started with an aperitiv”.</p><p>Harry smirked as Louis handed him a drink as well. </p><p>“I just can’t believe the exhibition premiere is behind us. Such a relief, you have no idea”. </p><p>“I’m happy for you. You’re doing a good job Louis, your dad must be proud of you”.</p><p>Louis smiled softly. </p><p>“I think he is. Okay, enough sentimental, let’s go have some fun”. </p><p>They arrived to the restaurant, which was already quite packed and loud, but Harry immediately liked it. It was stylish and fancy, but also quite cozy at the same time. Louis’ colleagues were occupying the biggest table in the corner, bunch of colorful cocktails in their hands already. Not like those people were exactly Harry’s scene, but they turned out to be just fine. Of course, they talked about the exhibition for a while, which Harry completely understood, but they changed the topic soon enough and chatted about normal stuff, making the conversation truly easygoing. After third cocktail, Harry was clutching his phone in his sweaty palm. He desperately wanted to text Liam, or call him. He knew it was the alcohol which encouraged him, but he didn’t care. He took another sip, looking around. Everyone was busy listening to Louis telling some story from his studies in the US, so he decided to go for a smoke. He took his leather jacket, walking across the restaurant to the main entrance. He wasn’t really paying attention to anyone, until he spotted a familiar figure. He almost tripped over his own feet. Fuck. There was no doubt it was Liam. He was sitting at a table close to the door, along with two guys and some girl. The boys looked well built, very similar shape as Liam and Harry was pretty sure he knew one of them from Liam’s gym. The girl was blonde and deeply tanned, wearing some heavy make-up and white minidress, giggling like 13 years old, playfully putting her hand on Liam’s arm. It was clear she was flirting with him, leaning way too close to whisper something in his ear, bursting into laugh again. The neckline of her dress was so deep she basically had half of her boobs on display, shamelessly putting them right in Liam’s face. She did have a good body, one of the fitness girls with a couple of body parts done by a surgeon. </p><p>“Pardon sir”. </p><p>Harry jumped a little, realizing he was basically standing in the middle of the restaurant, blocking a waitress with two plates of food. </p><p>“Sorry”. </p><p>He murmured and finally moved, heading towards the door with his cheeks flushed. He couldn’t help but look in Liam’s direction again, this time, Liam was looking back at him, eyes wide in surprise. Harry hesitated. Something was telling him to talk to Liam tonight, but there was no way he would walk over to his table and make an idiot of himself in front of Liam's...company. The blonde girl apparently didn't care Liam was looking completely different direction, keeping her mouth running. She put her hand on Liam's thigh, Harry could clearly see it under the table. He looked away. He was so done watching this shit show, he needed some air. </p><p> </p><p>Sooo....do you think Harry will talk to Liam eventually or just go home with Louis (both of them drunk) ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry leaned against the brick wall as he lightened up his cigarette. He would lie if he said seeing Liam was doing nothing to him, it has actually woken up a lot of emotions inside of him. He took a long drag, closing his eyes for a moment. Liam fucked up a big time and Harry was honestly a little angry at himself for keep aching for him. The door opened up and a tall silhouette stepped into the dark. Harry wasn’t sure if he was glad about it or not. </p><p>“Hey”.</p><p>Liam said hesitatingly, smoothing out his hair, probably out of nervousness. </p><p>“Hey”. </p><p>The curly boy answered, refusing to look at Liam as he was staring blankly right in front of him. </p><p>“I was surprised to see you here, small world, right?”</p><p>“I’m surprised you were able to see me with the tits in your face”.</p><p>Harry snapped, taking another drag. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Liam didn’t follow at first, until he realized what Harry meant. </p><p>“Harry, those are friends from gym. I’ve known them for a long time”. </p><p>“Yeah? One of them probably wants to get to know you even better”. </p><p>“That’s nonsense. Chloe is a flirt, especially after a couple of drinks, but there is nothing behind it. It’s just fun”. </p><p>“Whatever you say Liam”. </p><p>Harry said without emotions and the other boy touched his wrist gently.</p><p>“Harry, I don’t wanna fight, okay? I didn’t come here to argue with you”. </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry for wasting your precious time. I’m sure you fan club is already missing you”. </p><p>“Do you think we can have a mature conversation without bitching at each other for once?”</p><p>Harry sort of wanted to slap back, but he knew it would be probably too childish. One part one him wanted to fight Liam and being bratty, but the other half was simply exhausted. He shrugged, which was taken as a sign of temporarily peace. </p><p>“I think we need to talk”. </p><p>Liam said, looking at Harry who finally took his eyes off of the sidewalk and glanced back at him. Shit. It was hard to see Liam like this, all dressed up and fit and not really being allowed to touch him. </p><p>“Fine. Let’s talk then”. </p><p>“Shall we walk a little?”</p><p>Harry accepted this offer, because the space in front of the restaurant was quite busy, people keep getting in and out, having a smoke, making calls, not exactly an ideal setup for such a discussion. They were walking in silence for a few minutes, none of them really knew how to start. They stopped by a bench in front of a small café, which was closed now and decided to sit down. The night was a little chill, but in a good way, the spring was definitely in the air. Harry pulled his jacket a little closer to his body, not necessarily because of cold, he might just felt vulnerable being so close to Liam again. </p><p>“How have you been?”</p><p>Liam said, playing with a tiny bracelet on his wrist, which Harry gave him a couple years ago. </p><p>“Good, I guess. Working a lot, this is my first night out after a very long time”. </p><p>“Did you came with Louis?”</p><p>Liam was talking calmly and Harry didn’t know if he was just holding himself back or if he really managed to set his mind to not to assault and fight about this.<br/>
Harry nodded. </p><p>“We came with a group of people from Louis’ work. It’s actually their celebration, I just joined”. </p><p>“Are you keep staying with him?”</p><p>He could tell Liam’s voice shook a bit, but he remained composed after all. </p><p>“Yes. I’m staying at his house”. </p><p>“Are you sleeping with him?”</p><p>Harry didn’t answer. Basically, he didn’t know what to say. He was aware of the fact Liam already assumed Louis and he were sexually involved, but it was a whole different level to confirm it and say it out loud. He wasn’t convinced he wanted to come clean this much. </p><p>“Look, Harry. I obviously don’t know what’s been going on in your head for the last few weeks and I have no idea where we stand, which is something we need to make clear in the first place, because I am confused right now. What is this? I mean…we haven’t talked or texted, you’re staying with your ex, which for most people would be a clear sign that the relationship is done, but I need to hear it from you. Are we done Harry? Is it over?”</p><p>“Liam…”</p><p>“No, I want you to tell me. I want you to be honest with me, because I can’t take this silence and uncertainty anymore. Tell me we’re done, tell me you don’t want to be with me anymore, tell me you fell in love with your ex and you chose him to be with. I won’t be mad at you, I swear Harry. I’ve had a lot of time to prepare myself for this moment and now matter how much I’ll hurt, I promise you to stay calm and respect your decision. I just can’t handle another day not knowing what’s going on”. </p><p>Harry bit his lip. What Liam just said was actually making a lot of sense. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“I still have feelings for you. Even if I don’t want to. I do”. </p><p>He could tell Liam’s body was tensed when he looked at him. </p><p>“I know I screwed up. But if there’s a chance for you and me to try again, I’ll do anything to take it”. </p><p>“It’s hard Liam, so many things happened. It used to be just you and me for all those years and I don’t understand how it all got trashed so quickly. You want us to be honest with each other, well then. Is it true what Zayn told me? Is it true you didn’t fuck him just once? Did you continue fucking him regularly when I was gone?”</p><p>Liam knew this was the last chance for him so save himself, to tell Harry that Zayn was laying, because he was mad Liam rejected him. It was Liam’s word against Zayn’s and there was a big probability Harry would believe him eventually. But Liam decided to not to go this path. </p><p>“Yes. It’s true”.</p><p>Harry rubbed his face. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>He knew it was a dumb question, but he was too shocked at Liam’s honesty. </p><p>“Because I was mad at you. I couldn’t think of anything else but about all the things you were probably doing with Louis and I was seeing red. Zayn was there, he was easy. I know how awful that sounds, but I’m sick of lies. He had feelings for me, and he thought if he put out for me, I’d develop feelings for him as well, which never happened. It’s shitty, I know, and trust me, I’m not proud of myself for doing this”. </p><p>“Did you use a condom with him?”</p><p>Liam shook his head. </p><p>"Not even once?”</p><p>“Harry…I…I’ll get tested if you want me to. I know it was dumb to have an unprotected sex with him”. </p><p>“Do you still want him?”</p><p>Harry was looking right at Liam, his eyes glossy. Liam grabbed his hand. </p><p>“No. Harry, no. I never even wanted him that way, it was…sex. Nothing else, I’ve never had feelings for him, I’ve never considered getting actually together with him”. </p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Harry sounded so defeated, because he couldn’t get out of his head the thought of Zayn being perfect. </p><p>“Because I love you Harry, obviously”. </p><p>“But Zayn’s just too pretty to fuck him just once, right?”</p><p>“Haven’t you heard me? I love you. No matter what happened, no matter what you and I did, I still love you”. </p><p>Liam sighed, letting go of Harry’s hand. </p><p>“You slept with Louis, didn’t you?”</p><p>And Harry didn’t see a point to lie anymore.</p><p>“I did”. </p><p>Liam went silent, even though he most likely knew it was coming. </p><p>“Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“What? Liam, please don’t”. </p><p>“Was he better than me? Did he give it to you better?”</p><p>Harry threw his head back. </p><p>“It happened once. That’s all you need to know”. </p><p>“Did you have an orgasm?”</p><p>“Jesus Liam! Yes. Yes, I had an orgasm and I am done talking about the details, because it’s not helpful at all”. </p><p>“Sorry…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked, I couldn’t help it”. </p><p>“I know it’s painful. But so is to imagine you with Zayn. It’s the same thing”. </p><p>“Do you think of me sometime?”</p><p>“How can I not think of you? I mean…after those years together…you can’t just press delete, it doesn’t work like that”. </p><p>“Zayn is moving by the way”. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s currently packing and I’m taking his stuff to the new place this weekend”. </p><p>“But…how? How did it happen?”</p><p>“It was kind of mutual. I didn’t tell him to leave, but he’s not an idiot and he understood staying at our apartment wouldn’t work for the future, for any of us.  Coincidentally, one of the apartments which our school owns got available, so I talked to the principal and helped out Zayn to get it. He even agreed to lower the price slightly, to match Zayn’s financial capacity. It’s a done deal, the contract is signed, he has keys and everything. It’s a nice flat, I wasn’t there, but Zayn already saw it and he’s pretty excited”. </p><p>“Are you on good terms now?”</p><p>“Yes, I assume. It used to be tensed for sure, but we both know we still work together in the first place and we needed to figure out a truce. It’s not like we’re best friends or anything and I obviously won’t hang out with him in my free time, especially if you decide to come back, but we’re sort of back in the friend zone. No harsh feelings”. </p><p>“It went pretty fast, the apartment situation”. </p><p>“I’m honestly glad about that, because I didn’t want to force him to move to some shitty hole just in purpose to get him out”. </p><p>Harry nodded. </p><p>“Harry, I need to ask you one more thing”. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Do you have feelings for Louis?”</p><p>The curly boy hesitated, even though he was kind of expecting Liam to ask. </p><p>“I’m not in love with him”. </p><p>“Okay…is there a chance from your side, you’d give us another shot? We both did bad things and we both admitted it. We could start with a clean table, no more lies. Just you and me. I miss you Harry”. </p><p>He took Harry’s hand once again. </p><p>“I miss us. There’s not a day I wouldn’t think of you and I know you think I’m a fucking asshole and it’s probably true, I lied, I cheated on you, I tried to manipulate you. But I will do everything in my power to make it up to you if you give a chance”. </p><p>“I cheated too, so…we’re sort of equal in that”. </p><p>“True. But if we eventually got back together, I’d really want us to leave this behind. I…wouldn’t want us to be one of those couples, which brings up someone’s cheating during every single argument. It wouldn’t work”. </p><p>“I agree with that”. </p><p>“I don’t want you to answer me now. Take time, as much as you want. I will respect every decision you make, good or bad for me. I want you to be happy Haz”. </p><p>Harry’s hand was still in Liam’s and it felt so familiar and good. </p><p>“I think we should get back”. </p><p>Liam said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been? I’ve been texting you”. </p><p>Louis said, downing his cocktail on one go.</p><p>“Just met a friend there, we smoked outside”.</p><p>He didn’t feel like explaining Louis he ran into Liam, it wasn’t good timing.</p><p>“Have some sushi, it’s delicious”. </p><p>Harry decided it wasn’t such a bad idea, he felt a little light headed after all the drinks and some food couldn’t cause any harm. It was obvious a huge weight was lifted from Louis’s shoulder. After a long time, he finally looked happy and cheeky as usual, laughing at jokes and enjoying drinks and food. No matter how wealthy he was and how things were always served on a silver plate for him, he knew how to work hard himself and how to appreciate his people’s work. They called it a night shortly before 2AM. The restaurant started emptying quickly around this hour and it was probably just about time to go home. Harry wasn’t exactly drunk, of course he could feel the alcohol, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. During the ride, he was thinking of Liam, of everything they said to each other today. It was somehow refreshing to actually have a good feeling after talking to Liam, because it hasn’t happened lately. Liam was being calm and reasonable through all their conversation, which was like Harry knew him. Suddenly, he felt Louis’ hand on his thigh. Louis didn’t say anything, he was looking out of the blurry window, lightly stroking Harry’s thigh. Harry ignored it. Louis was obviously drunk and touchy. As they were getting closer, Louis’ hand got higher and Harry’s breath got stuck at his throat as Louis’ fingers brushed over his crotch. He glanced at the boy.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?”</p><p>He said cheekily, placing his palm over Harry’s clothed cock. </p><p>The curly boy bit his lip so hard he was sure he could taste some blood. He remained quiet though, it wasn’t something he wanted to discuss in front of Louis’ driver. They walked into the hallway together and Harry was just about to turn on the light, when he was pressed against the wall hard. </p><p> </p><p>Hello loves, I have a quick question &lt;3 Since this story is slowly coming to an end, I'm considering another one maybe. I have something in mind, but it does not include the typical pairing Larry and Ziam, as couples soooo....let me know if you'd be okay with that. Also we've never talked about Niall much...hmmm...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry gasped as he felt Louis’ arms pinning him to the wall, gripping his hips tightly. The other boy pushed his thigh between Harry’s legs, pressing it at Harry’s crotch, apparently wanting Harry to grind against it. Louis was horny, it was more than obvious. The way he was holding Harry, the way he tugged on the belt of his jeans almost violently…he clearly wanted him here and now. Harry wanted to say something, but Louis kissed him hard, took his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently. Harry wasn’t responding too much, but Louis probably didn’t even realize that. He grabbed his jaw and kissed him sloppily, entering the boy’s mouth with his tongue, making the kiss dirty and wet. It was dark, but Harry could see the blue eyes sparkling through the darkness.</p><p>“Do you want me to take you right here? On the floor?”</p><p>He breathed hotly over Harry’s ear. </p><p>“I’m gonna just take my dick out and fuck you on all fours”. </p><p>He sealed their lips again and this time, Harry was kissing him back. There was some kind of resistance, but the alcohol in his blood didn’t let Louis to register that. He was only focused on his possible release. He was hard, Harry felt his big bulge pressed against his own, but suddenly, he wasn’t sure how to actually feel about it. Having Louis like this was literally something Harry has been dreaming of, but at this moment, he was seeing things in a different light. There was no doubt he wanted him too, he was getting hard, the physical attraction was there, but the head wasn’t all in it. His heart was beating fast as Louis forced his shirt off of his shoulders, revealing Harry’s tattooed chest.</p><p>“Come on”. </p><p>He took the curly boy’s hand and dragged him through the kitchen until they reached the living room. Louis probably changed his mind about fucking on the cold hard marble floor, deciding a couch would be presumably a better choice. He took off his own blazer and fine shirt, pushing Harry down onto the sofa with force. </p><p>“Can’t wait to be in you”. </p><p>He murmured as he got on top of the boy, kissing him passionately, sneaking his hand into Harry’s pants, palming his penis through his boxers. They were making out harshly, the feeling of Louis’ warm tanned body under his touch was making Harry’s head spin. He dug his nails into his back as Louis squeezed his cock harder, massaging it to full erection. It wasn’t that difficult to make Harry’s cock hard, he was always overly sensitive. Louis pinned Harry’s wrists above his head, swirling his tongue around Harry’s left nipple, sucking and biting on it softly, making Harry’s hips buck up. Fuck, why it just didn’t feel right? Harry threw his head back in desperation, shivering as Louis was kissing him down his chest and tummy, leaving a wet trace, until he breathed over Harry’s clothed erection. The curly boy swallowed thickly. Louis pulled down his boxers roughly, not completely, just enough to reveal Harry’s cock and balls. He was about to take him in his mouth, already sticking his tongue out to lick over the leaking head when Harry pushed at his shoulders hard. </p><p>“Stop. Please…stop”. </p><p>Louis glanced at him, completely confused. </p><p>“What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…I just think we shouldn’t. We’re both really drunk you know”. </p><p>It was bullshit excuse and Louis obviously wasn’t buying it. </p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>Harry didn’t reply, because he simply didn’t figure out anything he could possibly say to save the situation. It got suddenly super awkward and they both felt it. Louis’ weight was lifted from him, he was watching the boy getting back on his feet. Jesus, he wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to tell Louis none of this is his fault, but he remained quiet. Louis was pissed. He didn’t even bother to pick up his clothes from the floor, leaving without a word. He took a bottle of champagne from the bar in the corner, along with a tall glass, not looking at Harry once. With a stone face, he left the room and slammed the door of his bedroom behind him, locking it up. Harry covered his face with his hands. Fuck. He didn’t mean it like this, shit, he never meant to hurt or embarrass Louis.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, have you been packing all night?”</p><p>Liam asked as he glanced at the collection of paper boxes in the hall. It was around 9AM and he just woke up, craving fresh coffee. </p><p>“I’m not even half done yet”. </p><p>Zayn smiled, taking a sip of his apple juice. </p><p>“I made some pancakes, if you want. They’re still warm, just finished them few minutes ago”. </p><p>“You’re a whole package Zayn, aren’t you?”</p><p>Liam blinked at him, putting three fluffy pancakes on his plate. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure we have blueberries somewhere”. </p><p>He murmured, burying his head inside of the fridge. </p><p>“How was last night?”</p><p>“I was alright”.</p><p>Liam answered, washing some of the berries for both him and Zayn. </p><p>“Did you guys continue somewhere? I watched Oliver’s Instagram stories and he posted from a club”. </p><p>“Yeah, we parted after the dinner. They were all in a party mood, so they decided to go to a club, and I called myself an Uber and went home. Oliver texted me at like 6AM picture of his burrito, so I guess it was a long night”. </p><p>Zayn laughed, picking up his plate and glass to put them into a dishwasher. Liam hesitated. He wasn’t exactly sure if he should share his personal life with Zayn, considering their recent past, but he felt like he needed to talk about it with someone. </p><p>“I ran into Harry last night. At the restaurant”. </p><p>Zayn looked up from the kitchen counter and poured himself some more coffee. He didn’t seem too shaken by this information. </p><p>“That’s quite a coincidence”. </p><p>“Yeah. He came with Louis”. </p><p>The tanned boy bit his lip. </p><p>“I haven’t talked to Louis for a while, so I don’t really know what’s going on. Did you talk to him? I mean…Harry”. </p><p>“Yes, we did talk. I followed him outside when he went for a smoke, because I just thought the conversation was much needed. I wasn’t too convinced he’d hear me out, but we sort of agreed to stay calm and listen to each other for a bit, without making scenes”. </p><p>“What’s the outcome?”</p><p>Liam shrugged. </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know. He asked me if what you said is true. I said it is”. </p><p>“Why? You could have lied Liam, he wouldn’t find out. He would never trust me over you”. </p><p>“It’s okay Zayn, it doesn’t really matter. I wanted it this way, I was sick of everything and wanted to come clean, even though I might have lost him. It probably sounds idiotic, because yes, I lied right into his face about us and I didn’t blink, but I had a hard time carrying it afterwards. We never had secrets with Harry, we knew everything about each other, and it just suddenly felt wrong hiding something from him. I didn’t have this feeling at first, it came up with time. I don’t know, I’m babbling shit”. </p><p>“You’re not. You just love him Liam. As simple as it is”. </p><p>“He slept with Louis”. </p><p>Zayn paused for a bit, apparently taken back by this. </p><p>“He told you that?”</p><p>Liam nodded. </p><p>“I wanted us to spill everything out, so I confirmed what you said and pushed him into saying the truth Louis and him. Well, it wasn’t exactly what I wanted to hear, but I was kind of mentally prepared for that, so I didn’t overreact. What…what’s wrong with me? Three weeks ago, I was on the absolute edge because I found out Harry kissed someone and now, I’m basically begging him to come back after he actually let that person to fuck him? It sounds even more insane when I’m saying it loud”. </p><p>Zayn sighed. </p><p>“Ego is the only requirement to destroy any relationship. You’ve managed to overstep yours because you decided to see the bigger picture”. </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah. Harry fucked up, he slept with someone else, and I know you’re pissed and hate it, but on the other hand…you don’t wanna lose him. Because you remember all the good times and you value his personality, character, presence…and the temporarily satisfaction coming from dumping him because he humiliated you by cheating, isn’t worth it. And on top of that…you messed up a big time as well”. </p><p>“You think I’m doing the right thing? It’s been so complicated lately, I don’t even know if we could make it, even if we wanted to”. </p><p>“It’s called an adult life Liam. These are not the high school and college years, when you just dumped everyone after a one single argument, because you knew that whoever somehow good looking would be just fine for having sex with and hanging out at parties and pizzas. Anyone close to your type could do this job. But with age you want more, because life goes on and changes come and suddenly, you realize you don’t need a drinking buddy and a hot piece of meat anymore. You need someone you can trust and someone you can count on, good or bad, not only during the fun times. And if you found that someone in Harry, you should hold tight on him Liam, because it’s rare. I mean, look at me. Do I have a problem to find a guy to spend the night with? No. I would be a rich man if I got a penny for every time someone hit on me, but that’s it. I’ve never had a real relationship, I’ve never lived with anyone. I’m not pitying myself there, what I’m trying to say is…that if you love Harry and he loves you, you both need to be the bigger person right now”. </p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitatingly knocked on the door of Louis’ bedroom. He felt so shitty after last night he was basically waiting for the morning light to come. He didn’t plan what exactly to tell Louis, but he knew he needed to see him. He knocked for the second time, biting his inner cheek, because the boy was probably still asleep. Harry sighed and he was just about to go back to his room, when the lock finally clicked. Louis didn’t wait for him to come inside, he simply got under the sheets again, watching the curly boy from his bed. </p><p>“You’re not bringing coffee”. </p><p>He pointed out after a moment of silence, making Harry chuckle lightly. Louis wasn’t mad anymore, probably a little bitchy, but nothing outside the normal. </p><p>“I’ll make you one”. </p><p>He said casually, turning on his heel to proceed with Louis’ order. He came back a couple minutes later, two steaming cups and a vitamin water in his hands. He glanced at the almost empty champagne bottle on the bedside table, in the middle of the mess of Louis’ watch, ring, credit card holder and phone. </p><p>“I didn’t believe you’d drink the whole thing”. </p><p>“Well, you better not underestimate me. I’m a man of many abilities”. </p><p>He said as he swallowed two aspirins.</p><p>“How are you feeling”. </p><p>“Quite alright, had worst nights in my life”. </p><p>Harry sat down on the bed, making sure to not to crush Louis’ legs in the process. </p><p>“I’m sorry”. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Last night”. </p><p>“I was kind of hoping we won’t talk about it. To save ourselves the awkwardness”. </p><p>“I do think we should talk about it”. </p><p>The other boy leaned against the headboard, looking at Harry in expectation. </p><p>“I’m listening”. </p><p>And shit, if Harry only knew how to start. </p><p>“I…I feel bad for backing away like that. It was…rude”. </p><p>“You are not obliged to have sex with me, so it’s not like you have to apologize for not wanting it”. </p><p>“I wanted it…I mean…”</p><p>Louis raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“I’m pretty positive you did not want it. And I’m okay with that, that’s not the problem Harry, I was just surprised, you know. You always seemed to be so into it, into…us, so…I was a bit shocked when you turned me down, that’s all”. </p><p>“It’s not like I wasn’t into it”. </p><p>“Yeah, I kinda noticed that hard cock of yours, it was right in my face”. </p><p>Harry laughed softly and laid down next to Louis, on top of the blankets. They were both quiet for a while, staring at the white ceiling. </p><p>“I met Liam yesterday. He was at the restaurant, with friends”. </p><p>The silence was still there. </p><p>“We talked”. </p><p>“I guess that explains everything then”. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do”. </p><p>“Yes, you do. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t feel bad about sleeping with me yesterday”. </p><p>“One part of me wants the old life with Liam back, I don’t deny that. But the other half…wonders if I’m not missing my second chance with you. I mean…not everyone gets so lucky to have another shot. I loved you and I let you down, and a couple years later…you’re here and this is my chance to do it actually right”. </p><p>Louis shook his head. </p><p>“Harry, you don’t owe me anything. We were kids back then, we didn’t know what we were doing, we were so young. I know you screwed, but that doesn’t mean we would end up together if you didn’t. I always wanted to study abroad, it was set…I would most probably go to the USA one way or another and I definitely wouldn’t ask you to wait for me, because that wouldn’t be fair. I wouldn’t dare to ask you to waste years of your life waiting for someone who might never come back at all, or might come, but as a lot different person. Maybe…maybe it was a selfish move from me. Because it hurt a lot less, leaving you like this. I forced myself to keep thinking about the things you did and trust me, it helped. I…I am not sure if I could leave if we were okay”. </p><p>“Basically, if I didn’t fuck up, you might have never left to the USA”. </p><p>“Don’t think about it this way Harry, please. Everything happens for a reason and I really believe in this one. It’s life. I have this feeling like you live in the past when you’re with me. Like…you want to bring this romance of ours back to life, just in purpose to feel less guilty. Do you seriously think I want that? You, being in a relationship with me as a punishment for something you did as a teenager?”. </p><p>“What? Punishment? That’s nonsense, you know damn well I care about you”. </p><p>“I know. I am very much aware of that. We care about each other and we’re attracted to each other, that’s obvious, but…”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“Harry, your head is somewhere else, and you know it. We can have great sex a thousand times, but it won’t be enough eventually. I don’t think you’re in love with me. You love the idea of me, of what we had. You cherish this picture in your head, but we are a bit different people now. We have grown up Harry. We need more than just to hold on tight on an idea we used to have a good time and it felt nice back then. This is presence. And you need to act on how you feel now”. </p><p>“What if I’m making mistake?”</p><p>Louis smiled. </p><p>“We all make mistakes all the time. That’s life”. </p><p>Harry looked at him. </p><p>“You are way too good for me, Louis Tomlinson”. </p><p> </p><p>Liam took a single box out of his car, handing it to Zayn. </p><p>“Last one for today”. </p><p>“Thank you so much, it really helped me a lot”. </p><p>“No problem, I volunteered, so…no big deal. Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you. I will take a walk, want to look around a little, I’m not too familiar with this area”. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you at home then?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll be there”. </p><p>As Liam drove away, Zayn grabbed the big box, trying to fish the keys out of his pocket. </p><p>“Shit”. </p><p>He cursed as he dropped them, having a little hard time to pick them up from the ground. He almost didn’t notice the door flew open in the meantime, and there was actually a guy who was holding it open for him. </p><p>“Oh, thanks”. </p><p>Zayn said as he walked in, passing the boy. </p><p>“Do you need help with that?”</p><p>The boy pointed at the box in Zayn’s hands. </p><p>“No, it’s fine, not that heavy really”. </p><p>“Are you moving in?”</p><p>“Yes. Third floor”. </p><p>“Good. I’m fifth”.</p><p>The boy smiled shyly, and Zayn found it quite cute for some reason. They were standing in the hall, looking at each other awkwardly, until the boy composed himself. </p><p>“Well, I’ll see you around, I guess. Welcome…by the way”. </p><p>“Thank you”. </p><p>The tanned boy smiled back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Louis turned off the engine, glancing at Harry who was staring vacantly out of the window. It was a beautiful evening, they caught the golden hour. It was warm and the golden light was embracing the whole city, air fresh and clean. Harry didn’t know how long they sat in the car in silence, watching the sunset. Suddenly, Louis grabbed Harry’s chin, making the boy to face him. He wiped off the single tear running down Harry’s smooth cheek. </p><p>“Hey. I’m not going anywhere this time, alright? I’m still gonna be just 20 minutes drive from you”.</p><p>“I don’t wanna lose touch with your completely”. </p><p>“Why would you? We have Instagram, Whatsapp…all that shit. It will be impossible for me to escape from you”. </p><p>Harry chuckled. </p><p>“Flattering yourself much?”</p><p>“Anyway…just a quick reminder. 1st of May, garden barbeque at my place, start at 5PM. Should I put it in your calendar?”</p><p>“I think I got that”. </p><p>“Brilliant. Is Liam gonna be cool about that? Us, you know, hanging out”. </p><p>The curly boy shrugged.</p><p>“He will be fine. He sees Zayn everyday day at work, I have to trust him. And he has to trust me”.</p><p>“Good. Let me know if you needed anything, or…let me know how you’re doing and so. Casual stuff”. </p><p>“I will. You should come to the studio though. I’ll give you a discount”. </p><p>“A fucking discount? I expected free of charge services for a lifetime!”</p><p>“Only if you let me tattoo your ass”. </p><p>“You don’t really wanna ruin it with ink, do you”. </p><p>Harry smiled and squeezed Louis’ hand tightly. </p><p>“Thank you for everything”. </p><p>“You’re welcome”. </p><p>“Talk to you soon, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Talk to you soon”. </p><p>Harry got out of the car and took his bags from the trunk. He looked up, like he could actually oversee through the windows of their apartment. He was nervous. He didn’t call Liam. In fact, they haven’t spoken to each other since the night out and Harry’s mind was suddenly filled with worries. What if Zayn was still there? What if Liam changed his mind and decided to not to try again? So many questions were rushing through his brain. He took a deep breath. He knew he couldn’t stand in the middle of this sidewalk for the rest of his life. His heart was racing when he unlocked the door, leaving his luggage in the hall. He looked around, raising his eyebrow at huge IKEA boxes, full of pieces of some unidentified furniture. There were so many them Harry couldn’t really get into kitchen without stepping on them. His breath got stuck in his throat for a second, when he spotted Liam, bent over with a hammer in his hand. </p><p>“Liam?”</p><p>The other boy winced slightly, apparently didn’t hear Harry coming. </p><p>“Harry…”</p><p>He stood up, wearing just a white tank top and some old black shorts. </p><p>“What is going on here?”</p><p>Harry asked, waving his hands at the mess surrounding them. </p><p>“I’m…I’m building a closet”. </p><p>“You what? A closet?”</p><p>“Yeah. You were always talking about how much you wanted a walk-in closet and since we have a spare room now…I figured out why not to do it”. </p><p>“You’re doing this for me?”</p><p>Liam nodded. </p><p>“You wanted it”. </p><p>“How…how did you even know I was coming back?”</p><p>“I didn’t. But I guess I refused to stop believe in it”. </p><p>Harry smiled at him softly. </p><p>“Does it mean you’re staying?”</p><p>The curly boy nodded. </p><p>“Does it mean you’re staying with me?”</p><p>Another nod. </p><p>Liam came closer, grabbing both Harry’s hands, kissing them gently. </p><p>“You have no idea how much I missed you”. </p><p>“No more roommates from now?”</p><p>Harry asked, glancing towards Zayn’s former room. </p><p>“No. I think we’re better on our own”. </p><p>“Yeah. I want…just us”. </p><p>“I promise you that”. </p><p>Liam kissed his forehead softly. </p><p>“I love you Harry. And I’ll swear I’ll make you happy”. </p><p>“Well, the closet will definitely help”. </p><p>“Sassy are we”. </p><p>Liam smirked, picking Harry up, making him sit on the kitchen counter. The curly boy cupped his face and kissed him lightly. </p><p>“I love you too. And I’m happy to be home”. </p><p>He pulled Liam closer by the front of his shirt, kissing him hard. </p><p> </p><p>Louis took a bite from a big slice of pizza, glass of white wine in the other hand. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have both Harry and I at the barbeque thing?”</p><p>Zayn asked, sipping on his own wine. </p><p>“Relax, it’s gonna be alright. Everything will be a lot more chilled at that time, besides, you two probably won’t be able to avoid each other for the rest of your lives so…let’s just try to make it drama free, if possible”. </p><p>“I expected you to be a bit more devastated after he got back with Liam”. </p><p>Louis smirked at him. </p><p>“I could say the same about you”. </p><p>“Bitchy much?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t work Zayn. It’s a good thing we figured it out soon enough, before anyone got real hurt. I didn’t have the time to get used to him that much, so…I can tell I’m good”. </p><p>“Don’t you miss him time to time?”</p><p>Louis tilted his head. </p><p>“Probably. But not exactly like…sexually. Just his presence, if you know what I mean? But it’s different now, easier. We text, we call sometimes. It’s not like we disappeared from each other’s life”. </p><p>“I’m really glad to hear that”. </p><p>“What about you? You don’t seem like crying into a pillow every night either”. </p><p>Zayn smiled at the ground. </p><p>“I might have met someone”. </p><p>“What? And how I don’t know about this?”</p><p>“We literally met a week ago, I didn’t want to make a deal out of it. I didn’t even know he was into me”. </p><p>Louis rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Zayn. Everyone is into you”. </p><p>“Well…I wasn’t sure. He held the door open for me when I was moving the first load of boxes, he lives on the fifth floor”. </p><p>“A hot neighbor? Damn, it’s a plot straight from a cheesy porn”. </p><p>“He’s not…hot”.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He’s more like…nice. He’s not my usual type, you know, like…you. Or Liam”.</p><p>“But you like him, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. He seems cute and kind and very down to Earth”. </p><p>“Well, that definitely doesn’t sound like me. Did you guys have a chance to talk?”</p><p>“I actually met him yesterday morning at the café close to our building. I was already there, and he came to get a coffee after his run. He saw me and asked me if he could join”. </p><p>“He seems sweet”. </p><p>“He is. He has beautiful blue eyes”. </p><p>“Zayn, you’re bloody falling for this boy. What does he do?”</p><p>“He’s a lawyer. He just finished the trainee years and started working for a small company only four months ago”. </p><p>“You really have a thing for guys in suits, don’t you?”</p><p>Zayn laughed a little. </p><p>“He asked me out this Saturday. He was so shy, I literally felt bad for him, how nervous he was. Like he didn’t even believe me when I said yes”. </p><p>“You’re a hottie Zayn, which means mostly confident pricks usually approach you. No wonder he felt insecure”. </p><p>“I think I like him. He seems…different. He doesn’t have a ripped body or fancy style or anything, but…there’s something genuine and decent about him”. </p><p>“I’m truly happy to hear that Zayn, honestly. Does this little prince charming have a name?”</p><p>Zayn smiled softly. </p><p>“Niall. His name is Niall”. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My loves &lt;3 Thank you so much for all your amazing support and lovely comments throughout this story. I love to communicate with your and to read your opinions, it always encourages me to keep going with the story. I truly hope you enjoyed this one and at least a few of you are happy about the ending. I know Liam wasn't really popular character there, but...I felt like is should end like this :-) Please, let me know what you think!</p><p>Regarding new story - it's already pretty much in my mind, as a mentioned at the end of the previous chapter. It will be called ANOTHER SUMMER NIGHT WITHOUT YOU. So watch out for this one :-) I'm very much looking forward to it, I hope you will like it as well! You can absolutely leave your suggestion, I will read every single one. </p><p>Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>